My Lovely Kid
by AN Narra
Summary: Perang dunia shinobi sudah berakhir. Sasuke dan Naruto terkena jutsu aneh yang merubah mereka jadi anak-anak. Menganggap Sakura dan Hinata sebagai ibu mereka. Chap 8
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini.

Typo.

.

.

Prolog

Suasana sore di taman bermain Konoha tampak ramai. Canda dan tawa anak-anak begitu riuh menghiasi taman bermain yang setiap sore memang selalu ramai. Keadaan ini sudah hampir berlangsung selama empat tahun. Perang besar dunia shinobi keempat yang banyak merenggut nyawa telah berakhir dan menyisakan perdamain.

Berterimakasilah pada pada dua orang yang paling berjasa yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang telah mengorbankan apapun demi mengalahkan Madara. Namun sayangnya nasib dua pahlawan besar yang tidak sepenuhnya baik.

Eitsss!

Tunggu!

Tidak baik bukan berarti mereka tidak bahagia.

Mereka mungkin justru yang paling dikatakan beruntung disini karena tidak perlu mengingat kepedihan perang dan masa lalu mereka yang kelam.

Apa mereka lupa ingatan?

BUKAN!

"Kaa-chan, Huaaaaaaaa!" tangis seorang anak berambut pirang yang baru saja terjatuh dari ayunan, cukup membuat kedua gadis bersurai indigo panjang dan warna permen kapas tersentak terkejut. Kedua gadis ini sontak menghentikan pembicaraannya di tepi taman dan langsung berhambur menghampiri bocah pirang yang sedang duduk memandangi lukanya yang lecet.

"Naruto-kun!"

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

"Apanya yang sakit ?" tanya Hinata pada bocah yang jika dilihat sekilas berusia tujuh tahun atau mungkin belum genap.

Jari mungilnya menunjuk lututnya yang berdarah. Mata blue safirnya membulat dengan air mata yang masih keluar.

Hinata tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah imut Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sini Kaa-chan obati." Kata Hinata sambil mengobati luka dengan cakra penyembuh. Perlahan-lahan luka kecil itu memudar dan membuat sang bocah berhenti menangis.

Bocah berambut pirang itu kemudian memandangi gadis berambut indigo itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Kaa-chanku hebat! Aku sayang Kaa-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan tangan kecilnya.

Presh!

Wajah Hinata masih memerah mendapat pelukan dari Naruto. Ya, meski sudah hampir empat tahun hidup bersama ia masih tetap belum bisa menutupi kelemahannya yang satu ini. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli memandangi mereka berdua.

"Oka-chan." Panggil suara anak kecil sambil menarik-narik rok Sakura. Nampaknya anak kecil ini heran melihat ibunya terkikik geli sendiri melihat teman dan ibunya yang menunjukkan wajah memerah seperti demam.

Sakura berpaling ke bawah, kemudian tersenyum pada sang bocah berambut pantat bebek.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung melihat Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggung kecilnya.

"Ini aku rangkaikan bunga dari taman untuk oka-chanku yang paling cantik." Ujar Sasuke kecil dengan menyerahkan rangkaian bunga-bunga yang sedikit berantakan.

Entah mengapa wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memanas.

"Eh, ini untuk oka-chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak yakin.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itu, untuk oka-chanku yang paling cantik. Aku sangat senang oka-chan mendaftarkanku ke akademi." Kata Sasuke dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil berjongkok kemudian mencium pipi mulus dan chubby milik Sasuke. Ugh siapa yang menyangka Sasuke kecil semanis ini.

"He he he , ngomong-ngomong si dobe kenapa oka-chan? Aku dengar tangisannya yang amat keras. Seperti bayi aja." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada polos dan ingin tahu. Sungguh ia sekarang jadi anak yang seutuhnya normal.

"Jatuh dari ayunan." Kata gadis beriris viridian dengan nada lembut.

"Huuu..gitu aja nangis, kemarin aku jatuh tersandung batu tapi aku tidak menangis seperti dirimu dobe. Kalau masih cengeng tidak boleh masuk akademi loh." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengejek Naruto.

Merasa diejek, Naruto dengan cepat berdiri namun masih digandeng Hinata.

"Teme jelek! Besok akan kubuktikan aku akan jadi ninja yang terhebat kalau perlu kalau sudah besar aku akan jadi Hokage! Weeee!" Balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Mana mungkin anak bodoh jadi Hokage Weee! Kalau sudah besar aku yang akan jadi Hokage Tau!" Ujar Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Huuu, ikut-ikutan. Besok kalau sudah besar aku mau punya istri yang cantik seperti Kaa-chan!" Timpal Naruto dengan semangat polos yang menggebu-gebu.

Presh! Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Tidak bisa, lihat saja besok istriku lebih cantik lagi seperti Oka-chan!" Tutur Sasuke tidak kalah menggebu-gebu.

Presh ! Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah.

"Pokoknya aku yang lebih hebat!" Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa! Aku!" Timpal Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa pantat bebek!" Hina Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Durian montong!" Timpal Sasuke.

Dug!

Dug!

"Kaa-chan/ Oka-chan!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Kedua bocah itu reflek menatap kedua gadis yang mereka panggil sebagai ibu telah memelototi mereka

"Kalian sampai kapan mau bertengkar hah! Ini sudah sore!" Bentak Sakura pada keduanya yang sukses membuat keduanya membeku. Tidak dahulu tidak sekarang kedua pemuda itu masih ribut saja.

Mata black onix Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua gadis itu kemudian saling menatap dengan maksud yang sama.

"_Pisahkan mereka!"_ batin Sakura dan Hinata bersua.

"Naruto-kun, ayo pulang. Nanti kaa-chan masakan ramen." Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang manis.

Mendengar kata ramen bola mata Naruto langsung berkaca-kaca. Memang anak kecil itu mudah dialihkan.

"Ye ! Ye ! Ramen buatan Kaa-chan! Ayo!" kata Naruto dengan riangnya dan melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke. Seperti anak kecil umumnya mudah bertengkar dan cepat melupakan sesuatu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memandang sebal Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, sup tomat special. Mau?" tanya Sakura pada bocah yang digandengnya.

Senyum Sasuke melebar dan mengangguk.

"Ne, Sakura-chan pulang dulu ya. Sampai berjumpa lagi di akademi besok." Pamit Hinata pada Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto.

"Dah bibi Sakura! Dah Teme jelek!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

Sakura menghela nafas melihat sifat kekanan Naruto. Hey sekarang mereka kan anak-anak.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Sakura balik sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih dengan antengnya menatap kepergian sahabatnya bersama sang ibu.

"Ayo, Sasuke kun!" Ajak Sakura pada sang raven untuk pulang kerumah.

Beginilah keadaan mereka setelah perang dunia shinobi . Naruto dan Sasuke sang pahlawan terkena jutsu aneh dari Madara yang membuat mereka berubah menjadi balita berusia tiga tahun. Menurut Tsunade, Sasuke dan Naruto juga kehilangan ingatan mereka tentang masalalu mereka.

Sejak saat itu Hinata dengan senang hati merawat Naruto dan Sakura merawat Sasuke sejak empat tahun lalu. Ingatan pertama Naruto yang pertama adalah ia digandeng Hinata ketika selesai masa perang.

Ucapan pertama Naruto ketika baru saja diubah menjadi anak-anak adalah kaa-chan yang ia tujukan pada Hinata. Hal yang serupa berlaku juga pada Sasuke yang mengenali Sakura sebagai ibunya. Miris, mereka mungkin sepasang kekasih walau belum pernah diungkap namun sekarang hubungan mereka layaknya ibu dan anak. Nasib Sakura dan Hinata.

Tentu kedua gadis yang jadi pasangan Naruto dan Sasuke merasa sedih atas apa yang menimpa orang yang sangat dicintai. Meskipun begitu, mereka akan ada untuk lelaki yang dicintainya meskipun mereka telah berubah fisik. Tidak jadi masalah mereka dianggap sebagai ibu asal mereka bisa bersama apapun keadannya.

Mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto tentu dirahasiakan dengan rapat. Hanya orang-orang yang ikut ke medan peranglah yang tahu jika pahlawan mereka masih hidup dan tidak menghilang secara misterius seperti berita yang tersebar.

Penduduk desa yang tidak terlibat perang hanya tahu jika Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang secara misterius. Dan bocah yang di asuh Sakura dan Hinata adalah korban perang yang lupa ingatan yang kebetulan memang mirip.

Mereka memanggilnya Sasuke Haruno dan Naruto Hyuuga. Tidak ada dari klan ini yang merasa keberatan dua pahlawan itu meminjam marga mereka toh mereka telah berjasa. Membiarkan mereka bahagia apa salahnya.

Cerita ini sebuah permulaan atau sebuah akhir. Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

Saya tahu ini gaje & tidak jelas dan pasaran. Tapi boleh gak ditulis buat selingan untuk belajar nulis romance.? Kritik & Saran masukan sangat perlu!

Thank!

Berminat memberi Riview?


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini.

Typo.

.

.

Sinar mentari masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Dari ufuk timur tempat terbitnya matahari baru menampakkan setitik sinar keemasannya. Namun disalah satu apartement kehebohan sudah terjadi.

"Kaa-chan. Mana tasku?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi. Belum juga berpakaian lengkap bocah berambut pirang itu sudah berteriak menanyakan tas baru berwarna orangenya.

Panggilan Naruto tadi sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari aktifitas dapur dan menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya berbalut handuk besar.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun! Pakai bajumu dulu!" Pekik Hinata sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Naruto yang hanya masih terselubungi dengan handuk besar. Rambutnya masih basah pertanda tubuhnya belum benar-benar kering. Badannya juga terlihat menggigil kedinginan karena ia belum memakai baju.

"Aaaa, kaa-chan mana tasku dulu. Aku sudah tidak sabar menggunakan tas itu." Tutur Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Gara-gara sudah tidak sabar masuk akademi dan ingin segera memamerkan tas barunya pada Sasuke bocah jadi-jadian itu bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman.

Alis Hinata bertaut memandangi Naruto kecil yang terus merajuk. Ya sejak tadi malam bocah itu tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang ketidaksabarannya masuk akademi.

"_Sabar Hinata!_" batinnya dalam hati. Ia pasang senyum manisnya, gadis beriris lavender itu kemudian merunduk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan pangeran kecilnya itu.

"Memangnya kalau Kaa-chan berikan tas itu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ya aku mau bawa ke kamar, dong. Mana Kaa-chan tasku?" Rajuk Naruto lagi dengan nada manja sambil menggelayut pada Hinata. Tidak lupa ia melancarkan pandangan memohon dan sedikit senyuman manis, sudah bisa ditebak tentu perlakuan itu dengan mudah bisa menaklukan seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan berikan. Tapi tutup mata dulu ya Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan dari tangan kecil Naruto.

Bagai anak yang menurut, tangan mungil Naruto segera ia gunakan untuk menutupi mata blue safirnya. Hinata terkikik geli memandangi tingkah Naruto. Tidak mau berlama-lama kemudian ia menggambil tas orange yang masih berselimut plastik dari atas lemari di dekat dapur.

"Awas jangan ngintip loh." Peringat Hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Naru tidak mengintip kok Kaa-chan. Sudah belum?" Tanya bocah kecil itu dengan nada tidak sabar.

Hinata dengan langkah perlahan menghampiri Naruto.

"Uhhmmm, ayo dibuka Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan tas baru Naruto.

"Waaaa..tas baruku!" Seru Naruto sambil memeluk tas barunya. Meskipun ia sudah melihat tas itu kemarin namun tetap saja ia masih senang dengan tas barunya. Dasar anak-anak.

"Terimakasih Kaa-chan!" Ucap Naruto kemudian mencium pipi mulus Hinata kemudian berlari menuju kamar meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih terpaku.

Wajah Hinata seperti sudah jadi langganan akan langsung memerah menerima kecupan kecil Naruto.

"Eh!"

Tubuh Hinata serasa linglung menerima perlakuan dari sang pujaan hati. Meskipun wujudnya bocah yang belum genap tujuh tahun dengan ingatan anak-anak tapi tetap saja kan Naruto pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun bagi Hinata, dia Naruto Uzumaki lelaki yang dicintainya.

Dengan tubuh yang masih linglung ia gerakan kakinya menuju dapur lagi untuk menyelesaikan masakannya yang tertunda. Tentunya ia tidak mau pemuda bocah kesayangannya itu tidak sarapan di hari pertamanya di akademi.

Entah berapa menit telah berlalu, yang pasti sejak tadi gadis bersurai indigo itu memasak sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat ia bisa dikira tidak waras karena sudut bibirnya yang indah terus saja tersenyum malu.

"Kaa-chan lihat Naru!" Suara riang Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil memecahkan lamunannya.

Dilihatnya bocah berambut pirang yang memasang senyum lebar pada Hinata sambil berlenggak-lenggok menunjukkan tas barunya yang senada dengan seragam akademinya. Sungguh penampilan Naruto kini mengingatkannya pada Naruto yang dulu ketika genin.

"Kaa-chan aku tampan kan kalau begini?" Tanya Naruto riang sambil berpose ala foto model majalah anak-anak. Dilihat dari manapun bocah bersurai pirang bermata indah blue safire itu sangat imut, meskipun tas yang dibawa terlihat kebesaran justru tampak membuat Naruto semakin lucu.

"I- iya Naruto-kun tampan kok." Kata Hinata dengan gagap dan malu-malu sambil menyiapkan sarapannya di meja.

"Kaa-chan benar! Aku itu lebih tampan daripada Sasuke-Teme. Masa kata dia aku jelek, yang jelek itu Teme Kaa-chan. Mana ada lelaki tampan rambutnya kaya bebek gitu."

Hinata sweatdrop mendadak mendengar ocehan polosnya.

Sekarang Hinata mengerti rupa-rupanya Naruto kecil sedang bersaing dengan Sasuke soal penampilan. Hinata mendesah pendek. Ada-ada saja kelakuan anak kecil.

"Kalian sama-sama tampan. Naruto-kun tidak boleh mengejek Sasuke, kalau Naruto-kun belum baik kelakuannya Kaa-chan tidak antar Naruto-kun ke akademi loh." Ancam Hinata sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada bocah kecil itu.

Merasa dimarahi sang Kaa-chan, Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya, Kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto lesu.

Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba turun semangatnya sebenarnya membuat Hinata jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia putar otaknya untuk menaikkan mood Naruto kecil lagi.

"Sudah jangan cemberut gitu, ayo sarapan. Katanya mau duduk paling depan." Ujar Hinata untuk memancing semangat Naruto.

"Haaaaa, iya aku tidak mau kalah dari Teme!"

Kata Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Merawat Naruto akhir-akhir ini sedikit jadi sedikit agak merepotkan. Mulai sikap Naruto yang sekarang sulit menuruti perintah dan mudah terpengaruh oleh teman sebaya. Bayangkan saja temannya punya mainan baru ia juga minta mainan, temannya punya sesuatu dia juga meminta hal yang sama. Hal itu membuat Hinata pusing, ditambah sifat tidak rapi Naruto, oh sungguh membuat Hinata kewalahan memberesi mainan miliknya. Satu lagi sifat buruk Naruto yang dulu dan terbawa yaitu suka bertengkar karena masalah sepele dan itu sangat melengkapi sifat kekanakan sang pemuda bermata blue safire.

"Naruto-kun sudah siap?" tanya Hinata begitu sarapan sudah selesai.

"Ya, aku siap!" ia turun dari bangkunya kemudian menghampiri orang yang dianggapnya ibu itu lalu menggandeng tangannya untuk keluar dari pintu. Untungnya Hinata sudah berdandan sejak pagi sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi menata penampilannya. Dengan make up atau tanpa make up gadis ini tetap saja terlihat cantik. Dengan tubuh yang bagus dan mulus, wajah putih bersih, rambut indigo panjang bak boneka, bibir merah yang ranum siapa yang tidak akan tergoda melihat gadis secantik ini.

Dengan riang Naruto melangkah disamping Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju akademi sapaan dan senyum rapah terus mereka terima. Penduduk desa begitu menyukai bocah kecil periang itu terlebih para jounin yang mengetahui jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan sikap hormat meski sang anak tampak tidak mengerti.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di akademi. Disana belum banyak murid baru yang datang.

"Ayo Kaa-chan kita ke kelas!" teriak Naruto girang begitu sampai di area akademi. Saking tidak sabarnya ia berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berjalan di belakang.

Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya ia terus mengikuti Naruto hingga sampai ke kelas. Disana ia sudah melihat Sakura duduk manis bersama Sasuke di bangku paling depan. Hari pertama di akademi wali murid dari siswa memang masih boleh mengantarkan putra-putri mereka sampai kelas. Namun, untuk seterusnya orang tua hanya boleh mengantar dan menjemput di gerbang akademi.

"Yooooo, Teme! Kau sudah datang!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju bangku Sasuke. Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke pelan sebelum ia berdiri untuk mempersilakan bangku itu untuk dipakai Naruto.

Sang raven ikut tersenyum kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya pemilik rambut pirang.

"Kau terlambat, aku yang berangkat duluan. Aku lebih rajin darimu dobe!" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil buku tulis yang masih kosong dan pensilnya yang baru.

"Aku tidak terlambat, ini masih setengah tujuh. Lihat ini tas baruku. Bagus kan?" Pamer pada Sasuke yang sedang menata alat tulis di meja. Mata black onixnya menatap Naruto intens.

Dengan sikap sok cool dia mengambil tas berwarna dark blue miliknya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Tasku juga baru, ini hadiah Oka-chan loh." Kata Sasuke bersemangat.

Entah pembicaraan apa yang mereka obrolkan yang jelas mereka sungguh menikmati celotehan dengan antusias.

Di depan pintu kelas Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan memunculkan senyum bahagia layaknya Ibu yang gembira melihat putra tercinta untuk pertama kalinya masuk sekolah. Sikap Naruto dan Sasuke berbeda jauh dari masa kecil mereka yang dulu. Mereka sangat lucu ketika ribut dan saling memamerkan tas baru.

"Sakura-chan, kurasa sebentar lagi akademi akan masuk. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar." Ujar Hinata pada Sakura. Memang waktu berjalan serasa terlalu cepat. Sakura bahkan baru menyadari kelas akademi itu kini sudah ramai dan hampir terisi penuh. Dia terlalu asik mengamati kelakuan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ah , benar juga. Kuharap mereka bisa melewati hari pertama dengan baik." Ucapnya setelah sadar kelas akademi hampir dimulai.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja Sakura-chan."

Berbeda dengan Sakura, heiress Hyuuga ini terlihat sama sekali tidak khawatir. Ia yakin Naruto dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Hmm, aku mungkin terlalu mencemaskannya, tapi-." Ujarnya sambil berjalan disamping Hinata untuk melangkah keluar dari akademi.

"Tapi apa? Ughhh..apa jangan-jangan Sakura-chan cemburu dan takut Sasuke-kun menyukai anak lain?" Tanya Hinata sambil terkikik kecil. Sangat jarang sekali seorang Hinata Hyuuga bisa menggoda temannya.

"Cemburu? Astaga mereka anak-anak Hinata." Sangkal Sakura. Nah, sebenarnya itu juga salah satu factor yang menganggu pikiran Sakura. Sasuke, meskipun dalam wujud kecilnya tetaplah memiliki paras yang tampan, ia bahkan sudah memuja Sasuke sejak kecil dan tidak menutup kemungkinan hal ini akan terjadi pada anak perempuan yang lain. Tapi pikiran itu berusaha ia tepis jauh-jauh. Hei, tidak lucu kan ia cemburu pada anak kecil?

Brugh!

"Akhhh!" ucap dua orang bersamaan.

Karena keasikan berbicara sambil mengobrol Sakura tanpa sadar menabrak anak kecil. Dilihatnya anak kecil dengan wajah familiar, rambut dark blue panjang, berparas cantik, mata hitam indah.

"Ko-koyuki-chan?" panggil Sakura reflek. Dengan sigap ia lalu membantu anak itu berdiri.

Ia sangat tahu rupa anak kecil di depannya karena ia sering melihat wajahnya di layar tv. Kazahana Koyuki artis cilik yang sedang naik daun.

"Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati! Bagaimana jika Nona Koyuki terluka, hah!" Bentak salah satu body guard berpakaian hitam pada Sakura.

"Ma-maaf , Sakura-chan tidak sengaja." Ujar Hinata membela Sakura.

"Maafk, aku tidak sengaja." Pinta maaf Sakura pada Koyuki.

"Tidak apa-apa Onee-chan, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata anak kecil itu dengan senyum manis yang tersungging. Benar-benar manis batin Hinata dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Koyuki-chan, apa ada syuting film?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada heran. Melihat seorang artis anak-anak yang sedang digandrungi di akademi sedikit membuatnya heran.

Tunggu, jika diamati lebih baik lagi penampilan Koyuki sungguh berbeda dari tampilan artisnya. Ia kini menggunakan jaket panjang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di lengan, kemudian celana hitam dan tak lupa tas gendong berwarna pastel di punggungnya. Tampilannya mirip murid akademi.

"Aku akan masuk akademi ini Onee-chan. Sejak dahulu impianku adalah menjadi kunoichi seperti dirimu Sakura-san, Hinata-san." Kata Koyuki sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk menunjukkan sikap hormat. Melihat sang tuan putri begitu menghormati sang lawan bicara kedua body guard Koyuki akhirnya mundur beberapa meter untuk membiarkan majikannya mengobrol.

Kedua gadis itu heran bersamaan kemudian saling melirik.

"Eh..bagaimana Koyuki-chan tahu namaku ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada heran yang bercampur malu.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Rokie-12, Ne! Pahlawan dalam dunia shinobhi. Kalian itu idolaku tahu! Akan kubuktikan aku akan jadi kunoichi hebat." Ujar Koyuki dengan nada yang antusias sambil mengacungkan jarinya yang membentuk tanda peace.

"Ehee…" sentak Hinata dan Sakura berbarengan melihat sikap Koyuki yang condong ke hiperaktif, berbeda sekali dengan bayangan mereka tentang sifat Koyuki yang manis.

"Neee…apa Nee-chan berdua mengajar di akademi ini?" Tanya artis kecil itu dengan nada ingin tahu.

Hinata dan Sakura saling melirik.

"Agh, tidak kami mengantar-" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terdengar ada kegugupan di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu! Pasti adik Onee-chan!" tebak Koyuki bersemangat.

"Eh bukan-" kali ini Hinata yang mengelak.

"_Aku mengantar kekasihku."_ Sungut Sakura dalam hati.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Rupanya bel akademi kini menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ne, Koyuki-chan. Sepertinya kelas akan masuk. Kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan di hari pertamamu akademi?" Tanya Sakura dengan maksud mengusir Koyuki masuk ia tidak ingin mengobrol terlalu jauh dengan gadis kecil ini.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Daah Onee-chan!" Katanya dengan riang sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

Begitu gadis kecil masuk keduanya terlihat menundukkan kepala sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Semoga Sasuke-kun tidak tertarik dengannya." Ujar Sakura kuyu begitu mengetahui ada Koyuki artis kecil yang begitu imut dan digandrungi masuk akademi di Konoha.

"Aku harap Naruto-kun juga." Ucap Hinata untuk mengamini perkataan Sakura.

.

.

Suasana kelas sungguh ramai karena guru belum datang. Utamanya gerombolan anak perempuan yang kini sedang mengerubungi seseorang. Sedangkan para anak laki-laki tampak memandang sebal yang jadi objek kerumunan.

"Kyaaa ternyata kalau dilihat secara dekat lebih ganteng!" Teriak salah seorang cewek.

"Kyaaa kamu duduk denganku ya?" tanya seorang cewek dengan giras.

"Tidak, dia denganku saja!" Sahut anak cewek lain.

"Denganku saja!" katanya sambil menarik lengannya dengan manja.

"Tidak denganku saja!" kata gadis kecil lain sambil menarik lengan yang lain.

Begitulah keributan di tengah-tengah kelas. Namun keributan itu nampaknya sama sekali tidak mengusik dua bocah tampan yang asik dan khusuk main lompat katak dari kertas. Dua bocah itu terus saja asik main lompat katak di atas meja paling depan dekat dengan guru.

Loh ternyata bukan mereka yang jadi pusat perhatian? Tidak kelas ini sepertinya sedang jadi tiga kubu. Para gadis kecil yang entah sedang mengerubungi siapa dengan gaya layaknya fans girls berteriak-teriak bikin telingan Sasuke dan Naruto sakit, para anak lelaki yang menggerombol tidak jelas di belakang dan kubu paling kecil tentu kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak sama sekali diperhatikan.

"Yo dobe! Katakku melompat lebih jauh!" Kata Sasuke sambil terkikik kecil ketika baru saja menekan pantat katak dari kertas yang melompat lebih jauh dari Naruto.

"Akhhh, tadi katakku melompat lebih jauh. Ayo ulangi lagi." Ajak Naruto sambil cemberut lalu mengambil katak dari kertasnya kemudian ia taruh diatas meja kembali. Ia tidak terima kalah saing dengan Sasuke.

Dua katak kertas sudah siap diatas meja. Tangan mungil Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap untuk menekan bagian pantat yang jika ditekan memberikan efek lompatan.

"Waaa, ada Koyuki-chan!" teriak salah seorang laki-laki.

Grubug ! Grubug!

"Koyuki-chan manis!" sayup-sayup suaru itu mereka dengar samar-samar. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh sejenak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil manis yang wajahnya familiar. Wajahnya begitu cantik tapi entah mengapa mereka berdua tidak tertarik.

"_Ada artis baru lagi rupanya!"_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Keduanya lalu mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada meja, namun dua katak kertas buatan mereka sudah hilang. Mereka menatap horror kedepan ternyata di depan kelas sudah ada guru. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan rompi Jounin telah menata buku pelajaran dan katak mereka ada di meja guru.

Rupa-rupanya saking ramainya kelas sampai-sampai tidak ada yang sadar jika sudah ada guru yang masuk.

Dengan iris hitamnya Iruka menghela nafas melihat anak didik barunya, ini baru hari pertama bagaimana nanti? Matanya ia edarkan dengan mudah matanya bersiborok dengan dua sosok yang amat ia kenal yang memandangnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Alisnya terangkat heran. _"Masasih gara-gara katakknya kuambil mereka ketakutan begitu?"_ Iruka tadi hanya iseng saja mengambil katak kertas mainan mereka untuk melihat reaksi mereka kali ini.

Kalau Naruto yang dulu pastilah akan marah-marah bukannya memasang tampang melas seperti anak kucing seperti sekarang ini. Kalau Sasuke? Mana mungkin Uchiha mau mainan konyol seperti ini.

Iruka tersenyum lembut pada kedua bocah yang memang hanya mereka yang memperhatikan Iruka.

"Jangan khawatir begitu Naruto, Sasuke katak mainan kalian tidak kuambil. Sensei hanya pinjam sebentar kok." Ujarnya lembut. Entah si anak sadar atau tidak sensei mereka sudah tahu nama mereka. Apa tidak aneh? Yang jelas Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih tetap saja diam.

"Huuuh, kelas ini ramai sekali ya? Nah karena hanya kalian yang memperhatikan sekarang duduk yang manis. Sensei akan menjinakkan teman kalian dulu." Ujarnya dengan nada mencurigakan yang bikin Sasuke dan Naruto merinding. Dengan gerakan sigap Iruka melempar kunai dengan tangan kirinya menembus jendela dan sukses menancap di pohon.

Prang!

Suara jendela kaca yang pecah sukses menghentikan kegaduhan di kelas. Semua murid terpana melihat sensei yang baru pertama kali ditemui terlihat marah.

"Duduk." Katanya datar. Semua murid dengan patuh langsung duduk di kelas. Suasana di kelas sungguh mencekam dan terlalu mengerikan untuk dirasakan anak-anak.

Pandangan mata Iruka yang semula tajam kemudian melunak.

"Yah kurasa jika tidak dibeginikan mana mungkin kalian akan memperhatikanku. Perkenalkan aku Umino Iruka, wali kelas kalian." Berbeda dengan perkataan yang tadi nada yang digunakan jadi lebih halus.

Semua siswa terdiam memperhatikan Iruka. Guru akademi itu kemudian mengkondisikan siswa untuk berdoa sebelum memulai pelajaran.

"Nah, ini hari pertama kalian di akademi bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita isi dengan perkenalan saja?"

Semua siswa terlihat mengangguk kemudian dari belakang ada yang mengacungkan tangan dan seketika menjadi pusat perhatian. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat entah siapa namanya.

"Ya ada apa? Kau yang dibelakang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ?" Tanya Iruka santai.

"Sensei usul! Koyuki-chan dulu yang maju!" Kata anak itu dengan nada jahil.

"Setuju, Koyuki-chan dulu saja sensei." Sahut anak laki-laki yang lain. Dengan hadirnya Koyuki di akademi nampaknya cukup membuat murid akademi terkena cinta monyet.

Namun, murid perempuan kurang setuju terbukti ada yang langsung memasang wajah tidak suka. Seolah tidak mau kalah dari anak laki-laki kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan tangan.

"Sensei Sumaru-kun dulu saja!" Usulnya dengan nada centil.

"Ya , Sumaru-kun!" Teriak beberapa dari mereka.

"Tidak bisa, Koyuki-chan saja." Usul murid laki-laki yang lain.

"Sumaru-kun!" sahut yang lain seolah tidak mau kalah. Walhasil kelas kini jadi ramai lagi seperti tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa Sumaru?

Sumaru artis cilik tampan dengan rambut hitam indah. Hidung mancung, tubuh tegap dan mata merahnya yang indah memang pantas jadi pusat perhatian. Walaupun terkenal dingin namun karena sikapnya inilah yang menjadi daya tarik lain dari bocah berparas tampan itu. Pantas saja para gadis kecil ini menggilainya.

Iruka sweatdrop melihat kelakuan murid barunya. Ini baru terjadi pertama kali di akedemi ada murid yang statusnya artis dua lagi. "_Sepertinya masuk akademi ninja sedang jadi trend untuk artis kecil."_ Batin Iruka bersahut.

Animo ini dulu memang pernah terjadi saat Uchiha Sasuke duduk di akademi dan selalu di puja para gadis. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, Iruka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja terdepan dan pemandangan tak kalah horror menjadi santapan matanya. Dua katak kertas melompat-lompat di meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

Toeng!

Toeng!

Sasuke dan Naruto malah asik dan terkikik geli ketika tangan mungil mereka menoel-noel pantat katak yang terbuat dari kertas itu. Menggelikan memang melihat katak kertas melompat-lompat.

Hei sejak kapan mereka membuat katak kertas itu lagi. Ya ampun apa sebegitu polosnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

"Cukup! Semua perhatikan Sensei lagi." Kata Iruka dengan nada keras. Pusat perhatian tertuju kembali pada Iruka.

Sang sensei yang masih cukup sabar kemudian angkat bicara. "Begini saja sensei tentukan. Dari bangku paling depan. Nah kesempatan pertama kau duluan nak." Kata Iruka menunjuk Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut kemudian sontak menyembunyikan katak kertasnya di bawah buku. Sasuke sedikit meringis kecil merenungi katak mainannya yang sudah bisa dipastikan tergencet buku. Dengan langkah hati-hati bocah berambut dark blue tersebut maju.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sasuke." Katanya dengan jelas dan lancar. Sasuke sedikit memberi jeda untuk mengingat apa yang diajarkan Oka-channya saat berkenalan.

"Alamat rumahku Blok II distrik Konoha. Rumahku yang di depannya ada pohon Sakura besar. Aku tinggal bersama Oka-chan namanya Haruno Sakura, lalu ada nenek Mebuki dan ada kakek Kizashi. Makanan kesukaanku apapun yang penting ada tomatnya." Ujar Sasuke yang diakhiri senyuman lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Perkenalan Sasuke cukup membuat Iruka hampir terjengkang terlebih lagi saat perkenalan tadi Sasuke memperagakan seberapa besar pohon yang ada di depan rumah Sakura dengan tangan kecilnya. Bagi Iruka cara perkenalan Sasuke jauh berbeda dari yang dulu dan Sasuke sekarang sungguh sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jejak Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dalam sikapnya.

Salah satu siswa mengacungkan tangan, tanpa harus berkenalan semua yang ada di situ sudah tahu siapa dia. Sumaru sang artis cilik yang digandrungi banyak gadis seusianya.

"Apa benar kau putra Sakura-san?" tanya Sumaru dengan nada diplomatis. Iruka sontak membulatkan matanya menatap tajam Sumaru yang masih dengan sikap dinginnya memandang Sasuke. Iruka memang sudah dengar bahwa Sumaru merupakan artis cilik berbakat yang tidak saja berbakat dalam dunia ke artisan namun cukup diketahui sebagai bocah yang berpemikiran kritis.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mata polosnya menatap tatapan dingin Sumaru. Tanpa rasa takut Sasuke menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku putra Oka-chan. Kenapa, tidak mirip ya? He he he, Kata Oka-chan aku mirip ayah." Katanya dengan nada riang.

Sumaru menaikkan alisnya. Dilihat dari manapun menurut sepengetahuannya Sakura Haruno ninja medis yang jadi andalan Konoha masihlah sangat muda. Mendengar Sakura memiliki putra hampir seusia dirinya cukup menarik artis kecil berusia delapan tahun itu. Ya, Sumaru memang sudah berniat masuk akademi ninja namun karena beberapa alasan dan pertimbangan ia masuk pada usia 8 tahun.

"Lalu siapa nama ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan inilah yang ditakutkan Iruka, ia sungguh tidak percaya bocah ini berani menginterogasi Sasuke di depan kelas. Iruka menatap Sasuke khawatir, namun sang bocah justru sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung.

"Eng aku tidak tahu, tapi nanti kata Oka-chan, Tou-san akan pulang. Katanya biar Tou-san sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya." Katanya dengan lancar, namun entah kenapa ada nada kegetiran di dalamnya.

Menurut Iruka pastilah Sakura juga sudah pernah ditanyai siapa ayah Sasuke. Namun, gadis berambut soft pink itu bisa memberi jawaban dengan baik hingga Sasuke bisa memiliki jawaban untuk dikatakan bila ditanyai siapa ayahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya." Jawab Sumaru singkat. Kelas yang tadinya diliputi keceriaan mendadak berubah hening gara-gara ulah Samaru yang menginterogasi Sasuke. Gara-gara Sumaru semua anak terlihat ingin tahu juga siapa ayah Sasuke.

Apa reaksi sang bocah raven? Sasuke kini kebingungan mata black oniknya ia edarkan pada sosok sang sahabat yang ikut khusuk. Dari tatapan matanya yang berubah nanar Sasuke bisa menebak sahabatnya Naruto juga tidak bisa membantu.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan getir. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Sumaru tanpa kasihan meneruskan untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Menurutku Sakura-san itu-"

"Cukup Sumaru-san. Kurasa perkenalan dari Sasuke sudah cukup. Sasuke kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Titah Iruka memotong perkataan Sumaru, mau tidak mau Iruka harus bertindak sebelum Sumaru bertanya terlalu lebih jauh pada Sasuke.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk. Giliran berikutnya adalah Naruto, Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat tanpa ada pertanyaan ataupun interupsi karena sang pemuda blonde itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cepat dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduk.

Selepasnya suasana kelas berubah ramai lagi ketika Koyuki maju. Semua anak laki-laki minus Naruto, Sasuke dan Sumaru tampak antusias. Ledakan suara terjadi lagi saat Sumaru maju, bocah delapan tahun itu berkenalan dengan sikap dingin namun tetap saja membuat para murid wanita histeris.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata duduk bersama di sebuah bangku depan gerbang akademi. Kedua gadis cantik ini terlihat mengobrol ringan sembari tertawa kecil. Mereka tidak begitu mempedulikan pandangan para orang tua murid yang terlihat juga sedang menunggu putra mereka selesai akademi.

Gerbang dibuka, anak-anak akademi tingkat awal berhamburan lari dengan riang menghampiri orang tua mereka. Tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oka-chan!" Teriak Sasuke riang.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto setelah Sasuke.

Sakura mengelus-elus rambut hitam Sasuke begitu sang bocah memeluknya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama di akademi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke yang terlihat gembira.

"Menyenangkan Oka-chan, ada sensei Iruka. Dia baik sekali, tadi kami di dengarkan cerita tentang pahlawan-pahlawan Konoha. Ternyata namaku dan Naruto mirip pahlawan perang shinobi ya Oka-chan namanya Uchiha Sasuke yang mirip namaku. Namakukan Sasuke semoga aku suatu saat nanti jadi pahlawan seperti dia!" Kata Sasuke dengan sumpringah dan hanya bisa ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum.

"Jadi tadi belajar banyak ya?" Tanya Sakura untuk dengan sumpringah untuk mengimbangi keantusiasan Sasuke.

"Ya! Oka-chan boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja, memangnya Sasuke-kun ingin bertanya apa?" Sakura tentu dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda kesayangannya itu.

"Oka-chan, kapan Tou-san pulang ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada polos sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memohon seolah mengatakan tolong beri tahu aku.

"…"

"Eheee!" Pekik Sakura reflek.

Bersambung

Terimakasih

**Risachan**: terimakasih,**mendokusai144**:eheee… jurus itu jangan dianggap serius ya,**Naruhina Luna**: up date-, **Kurirana**: hahuhh saya sukanya telat gimana dong *dupak*, **khuzaeri +Algojo**: Up date ^_^, **Benafill McDeemone**: terimakasih, maaf up datenya lama, **Karizta-chan**: Lanjut ^_^ , **Nitya-chan**: oke up date kok,**NaruGankster**: Semoga ini menghibur , terimakasih ,**Me Yuki Hina**: terimakasih masukannya sangat membantu, he he he thank ya, **Riez Natsumi K** : He he iya summarynya waktu itu internetnya susah mau new story pending-trus ilang. Ya asal cantum aja.., **AjunkzHyuuhi** : Lanjut, **amexki chan**: aslinya one-shot dan gak ada terusanyya ,aslinya ngiseng tapi lupa malah nulis pakai prolog*plak* ya sudah terlanjur kecebur, sekalian aja dilanjutin., : iya tetep ditulis kok, **Guest**: OK, **armida. **: thank ,**Soputan** : Dilanjut,**santos**: ya maaf, terimakasih, **Arakida Kirito+ Naminasai** : Lanjuut,**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez **+**andypraze+ +Yourin Yo**: terimakasih, **Lyn kuromuno**: iya ^_^, **Nirina-ne Bellanesia** : Terimakasih,**Amanojaku Miyanoshita**: Eng sepertinya sasu-naru kecil kan udah banyak kok jadi cerita sasunaru kecil umum, ya sudah thanx, **fajar jabrik** : Eng sebenarnya sih bukan maslah itu, hanya entah iseng aja, **Shici kage +koga-san **: lanjut, **Arisa Akutagawa** : saya senang senpai mengunjungi story saya yang lain lagi, emh belum tahu yang jelas ini perjalanan sasunaru untuk kembali, selain itu he he he belum nyusun cerita lanjut *gubrak*,**Light Starry Hope** : terimakasih, **katyaishak**: lanjut**,Guest**: apa ya judulnya kalo gak salah 'infinite' Cuma dua volume itupun bacanya pas sma, thanx,** +Shin 41**: lanjut, yang brother belum dapet referensi kuota internet limit nanti mungkin kalo udah dapet rampokan manga bleach *piss*, **sami haruchi**: Lanjut,** 93**: ya nntar gede lagi, **Kazenokami123**: thank, **Yukori Kazaqi,namikaze uzumaki family,Yuki no Ame: **terimakasih.

Chap dua

Terimakasih pada yang udah mau baca, sepertinya utang saya makin banyak aja ==' fic lain masih OTW maybe kamis/jum'at kebentur UAS, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan soalnya saya inspirasi berbau romancenya minim apalagi humor ugh …. Mohon kritik dan Saran bila berkenan. Maaf jika ada salah-salah kata.

Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 3

"Oka-chan, kapan Tou-san pulang ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada polos sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memohon seolah mengatakan tolong beri tahu aku.

"…"

"Eheee!" Pekik Sakura reflek.

Manik emerald Sakura berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sambil memandangi wajah kecil Sasuke yang menampakkan ekspresi polos yang menanyakan kapan ayahnya pulang. Sudut bibirnya sedikit ia gigit untuk menenangkan diri.

Bingung

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Sakura. Kalau secara biologis mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tentu saja ayahnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berkata jujur karena setahu Sasuke dialah ibunya. Ayo berpikir Sakura!

"Hei kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya kapan ayah pulang?" Tanya Sakura untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Bocah raven itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Ugh…tadi ada yang bertanya siapa ayah Sasu, Sasu kan bingung jawabnya Oka-chan soalnya aku tidak tahu nama Tou-san." Curhatnya pada Sakura dengan nada sedih di dalamnya.

Sakura tentu sangat memahami perasaan Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin berkata jujur pada Sasuke mengingat keadaanlah yang memaksa. Tidak mungkin Sakura berkata jujur bahwa wujud Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah wujud yang sebenarnya dari sang pemuda, terlebih lagi Sasuke lupa ingatan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ujarnya lirih.

Dengan gerakan reflek Sakura memeluk tubuh kecil Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Mata emeraldnya tanpa terasa menitikan air mata ketika wajahnya tersandar di bahu kecil sang raven. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan ia hanya dapat melimpahkan perasaannya dengan air mata yang keluar untuk saat ini.

Manik hitam Sasuke sontak membulat terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya reflek. Sasuke cukup bisa mendengar isakan kecil tertahan dari Sakura.

"Oka-chan." Panggil Sasuke namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis pemilik mahkota berwarna merah muda.

Sakit! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dada Sasuke merasakan nyeri ketika mengetahui Sakura menangis. Meskipun wajah Sakura membelakangi Sasuke tetapi insting sang bocah telah memberi sinyal jika sang gadis sedang menangis. Perlahan tangan kecil Sasuke terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah pelukan yang sama terhadap sang gadis.

Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih surai merah muda kemudian mengelusnya dengan pelan. Ia hirup aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut indah Sakura yang membuatnya semakin memiliki hasrat memeluk erat.

"Kenapa Oka-chan menangis, apa Sasu nakal?" Tanya Sasuke sembari terus mengelus surai pink Sakura. Sungguh Sasuke merasakan sesak ketika isakan Sakura semakin tak tertahan dan bergetar hebat di bahu Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu diam memandangi dua insan yang saling berpelukan. Naruto menambah genggaman erat tangannya terhadap Hinata sampai sang gadis merespon dengan menatap Naruto yang juga mendadak murung.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Hinata namun begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis gara-gara Sasuke bertanya tentang siapa ayahnya perasaan Naruto entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi takut. Takut juga jika sang Kaa-chan menangis, hati kecilnya seolah memiliki naluri sendiri untuk tidak ingin membuat sedih apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuat Oka-chan menangis." Gumam Naruto lirih namun sayangnya gumaman itu cukup bisa didengar oleh gadis Hyuuga dan membuatnya berpaling pada sosok kecil disampingnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa Naruto-kun?" Kebingungan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantik Hinata.

"Tidak kok, mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini deh Kaa-chan." Kata bocah pirang sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh.

"Loh, kenapa?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti maksud Naruto namun ia tetap saja mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto geleng-geleng. "Menurut Naru kalau kita disana hanya akan menganggu." Tuturnya dengan cepat dan masih menyeret Hinata pergi. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa juga ia mempunyai pemikiran kehadiran mereka akan menganggu keduanya meskipun begitu ia tetap saja mengikuti naluri aneh yang muncul.

Setelah beberapa waktu berpikir Hinata mendadak terperangah tidak percaya tentang pemikirannya. Menganggu Sakura dan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan maksud Naruto itu kehadiranku dan Naruto-kun menganggu mereka berduaan. Astaga! Naruto!

Perlahan wajah Hinata memerah tanpa ada sebab. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mengkuti langkah kecil Naruto yang mengajaknya untuk menjauh. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk ia ikuti langkah Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis seolah menemukan harapan kembalinya sang pangeran pujaan hati.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau ingat Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja tidak mungkin di dengar bocah berambut pirang.

**Sasuke-Sakura**

"Oka-chan, sudahlah jika oka-chan tidak mau menjawab Sasu gak tanya lagi kok." Cukup sudah rasa ingin tahu Sasuke tentang ayahnya, ketimbang memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya bocah kecil ini kemudian lebih memilih untuk mengalah ketimbang melihat Oka-channya menangis.

Perlahan bocah itu melepas pelukannya dengan pelan, tangan mungilnya kemudian beralih pada pipi mulus Sakura yang basah.

"Jangan menangis lagi Oka-chan. Maafin Sasu buat Oka-chan menangis." Tuturnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura untuk menghibur dan tidak lupa ia sunggingkan senyum polosnya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun tidak salah. Maafkan Oka-chan karena-"

Namun ucapan Sakura sudah terpotong duluan dengan jari kecil Sasuke yang menekan lembut bibir Sakura.

"Pokoknya Oka-chan gak boleh nangis lagi, nanti pulang kerumah aku bisa dimarahi Oba-chan gara-gara Oka-chan nangis. Bisa-bisa Oba-chan gak bikinin Sasu biscuit lagi." Ujarnya sambil menentengkan dua tangan dipinggang.

Sakura tersenyum geli, dengan cepat ia hapus air matanya yang masih menggenang.

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun kau sungguh lucu." Cubit Sakura pada pipi Sasuke yang menggembung.

"Ough, Sakit Oka-chan." Sentak Sasuke kesal karena pipi chubbynya di cubiti Sakura.

"Ck biarin, habisnya dulu kau sering membuatku menangis sih." Sekali lagi Sakura kini menyiksa pipi Sasuke namun bukan dengan dicubit namun disentil untuk yang terakhir.

Sasuke mengerjab tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura, namun belum sempat ia berpikir tangan kecilnya sudah ditarik Sakura untuk pulang.

"Ne, ayo Sasuke-kun kita pulang." Ajak Sakura dengan riang seolah sudah lupa dengan masalah yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah,Oka-chan ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke tidak kalah bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Dah Oka-chan." Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan pintu masuk sambil tersenyum lebar pada gadis berambut musim semi yang baru saja mengantarnya.

"Kaa-chan, Naru masuk dulu ya, nanti jangan lupa jemput." Pemuda disebelah Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah dengan memberi salam pada Hinata yang mengantarnya.

Kedua gadis itu melambai bersamaan pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan gerbang dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan begitu memasuki gerbang.

Begitu dua bocah sudah masuk, keduanya kemudian kembali menuju rumah sakit dimana tempat mereka bekerja. Sakura merupakan ketua medic nin di rumah sakit Konoha dan Hinata adalah asisten Sakura. Meskipun Hinata tidak sehandal Sakura dalam bidang medis namun pihak Konoha tetap menjadikannya asisten Sakura karena ada alasan yang lain yaitu agar memudahkan mereka dalam berkomunikasi dalam persoalan mengurus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura apa kau tidak menemukan perkembangan apapun mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto?" Gadis bersurai indigo itu membuka sebuah pertanyaan sambil berjalan.

"huuh, sebenarnya aku juga belum menemukan perkembangan yang berarti tapi aku mempunyai sebuah dugaan." Jawab Sakura pada Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Dengan raut wajah penasaran Hinata bertanya. Namun dibalik rasa penasarannya ia juga sedikit bahagia ketika ada setitik harapan muncul.

"Serangan terakhir Madara sebelum ia dikalahkan kau ingat? Serangan itu mungkin adalah serangan yang paling mematikan yang dimiliki Madara. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke ambil resiko menangkisnya untuk melindungi kita. Di detik-detik terakhir mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan cakra maksimal yang mereka miliki. Madara hancur karena kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih besar. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa tapi kita menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keadaan anak-anak tanpa memiliki ingatan masa lalu." Ujar Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kau pasti juga menyadari akhir-akhir ini cakra Naruto meningkat pesat dan jumlahnya tidak seperti anak normal seusianya." Kata Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Cakra mereka sepertinya mengalami regenerasi jumlah, aku tidak tahu mereka kapan akan bisa normal kembali tapi yang jelas dugaanku jika cakra mereka mencapai atau setara ukuran dewasa normal ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali. Kabar baiknya, Sasuke tadi pagi bisa menggunakan sharingannya!" Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajah Sakura kini.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa Tsunade sudah tahu itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah, aku sudah mengirimkan perkembangan Sasuke. Kau tahu Hinata apa yang dilakukan tadi pagi ketika mata sharingannya aktif?" Sakura benar-benar terlihat bersemangat untuk membicarakan apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke tadi menangis minta mata hitamnya kembali. Aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa, bahkan Ibu dan Ayahkupun ikut tertawa di belakang. Lucu sekali Sasuke, yah kuharap dia tidak akan ngambek padaku jika aku tunjukkan foto-fotonya saat dia dapat ingat semuanya." Kata Sakura dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Kau jahil Sakura, lalu apa dia tidak bertanya kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan sharingan."

Gadis berambut pink itu tiba-tiba tersipu, pipinya memerah menandakan pasti ada hal memalukan yang ia sembunyikan.

"Tadi Sasuke juga bertanya begitu, ya aku jawab saja ayahnya adalah seorang Uchiha." Kata Sakura malu-malu pada Hinata.

"Ini berita baik." Komentar Hinata dengan nada lembut. Harapannya saat ini tentu Naruto akan segera menemui perkembangan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin ketika Naruto meminta Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sasuke.

Presh!

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Naruto-kun mesum." Ucap Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

"Pagi semua!" dari ujung pintu Naruto menyapa teman-temannya dengan salam yang cukup keras sambil tersenyum lebar. Dibelakangnya ada Sasuke yang berjalan dengan anteng sambil berpikir heran melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Oh malang bagi Naruto sapaanya hanya dianggap oleh angin lalu oleh teman-temannya. Mayoritas murid disana kurang respek terhadap Naruto dan Sasuke karena sikap mereka yang terlalu berisik dan kekanakan. Yah meskipun mereka berdua dalam kategori berparas rupawan namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat mereka popular.

"Kyaaaaa…Sumaru-kun!" Teriak para gadis kecil di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para fans girls Sumaru melenggang ke bangku paling depan yang hanya kebetulan memang ditempati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hei kenapa kamu disini?" Guratan kebingungan jelas ditunjukkan Naruto ketika Sumaru yang kemarin duduk di bangku tengah pindah kedepan.

"Mulai sekarang aku duduk disini bersama kalian bolehkan? Di belakang terlalu berisik, bersama anak laki-laki lain tidak membuatku nyaman. Hanya kalian yang kuanggap cukup normal." Kata bocah bermata merah itu dengan serius tanpa ada basa-basi didalamnya. Perlahan ia menggeser tas biru milik Sasuke untuk di tempati tasnya.

Inilah yang Sumaru senangi dari dua anak aneh ini, mereka seperti asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mereka juga memandang orang lain bukan karena popularitas melainkan sebagai mana mestinya anak-anak memperlakukan teman sebaya.

"Ho ho ho dobe, lihat Oka-chan mengajariku membuat kamera dari kertas. Sini aku foto ya!" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto sambil berpose seolah-olah memfoto dengan kamera. Mulai lagi deh acara bermain kedua bocah itu.

"Aku Foto ya dobe."

"Cklik!'

" Ucap Sasuke untuk menirukan bunyi kamera.

"Teme, ayo buka! Fotoku ada kan?" Naruto menanggapi Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Ada dong, kau sudah ku gambar kok, sebentar aku bukain."

Dengan lihai Sasuke membongkar kamera kertas dan mengambil sebuah gambar di secarik kertas dengan gambar wajah Naruto yang berantakan.

"Ini, nah ayo bayar. 10 ryo perfoto." Kata Sasuke lagi berlagak sebagai tukang foto.

Sumaru yang ada di samping Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua bocah dengan warna rambut berbeda bisa bermain dengan riang. Yakin nih dua anak ini ingin jadi ninja?

Tidak lama kemudian Iruka masuk kelas. Guru akedemi itu terlihat membawa banyak kertas. Kelas dimulai dengan melakukan berdoa bersama.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Iruka dengan gembira.

"Pagi pak guru." Jawab semua murid dengan serempak.

"Baiklah pagi ini kita akan belajar mengenal senjata-senjata dan jutsu-jutsu umum yang dipakai dalam dunia ninja. Nah sensei sudah membawa lembar soal yang harus dikerjakan oleh kelompok, ayo sekarang membentuk kelompok satu anak empat orang." Kata Iruka dengan nada memerintah.

Intsruksi Iruka langsung diikuti oleh seluruh murid.

"Kita satu kelompok saja mengerti! Hanya butuh satu orang lagi." Ujar Sumaru pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat celingukan cari kelompok.

"Oke, baiklah." Kata Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Kalau begitu aku carikan anggota lain tunggu sebentar!" Usul Sasuke pada Sumaru yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Teman-teman kelompok kami kurang satu loh, ada yang mau bergabung?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menowel-nowel anak lain yang berkerumun namun kebanyakan mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak. Kelompok kami sudah pas, sana cari anggota lain anak aneh!" gertak anak lain pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kemudian menggerutu. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, jangan mengataiku aneh dong." Umpat Sasuke sambil menjauh.

Untung Sasuke yang sekarang lupa ingatan dan justru memilih memasang wajah imut saat dikatakan aneh. Jika saja ini Uchiha Sasuke yang kau hadapi jangankan berani mengatainya, mungkin ditatap oleh Sasuke saja anak ini sudah akan ketakutan. Yah itu masa lalu dari Sasuke, semoga saja takdir baik segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto agar tidak terus terjebak sebagai anak-anak .

"Ya, waktu membuat kelompok selesai. Ada yang belum dapat kelompok?" Tanya Iruka sambil menghitung jumlah kelompok yang tercipta.

"Sensei! Sensei! Kelompok kami kurang satu!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Iruka.

"Jadi cuma tiga, tapi wajar sih ada yang absen satu. Kalian bertiga saja tidak apa-apa." Jawab Iruka dengan kalem.

Dengan cekatan Iruka membagikan masing-masing lima lembar kertas bergambar.

"Perhatikan sensei!" Perintah Iruka sembari mengangkat selembar kertas sebagai contoh.

"Ini disamping kanan ada gambar senjata atau sebuah jurus, nah disampingnya kalian tulis nama senjata atau jurus . Mengerti?" Penjelasan Iruka sudah cukup jelas sehingga tidak ada siswa yang bertanya.

Masing-masing kelompok mengerjakan dengan posisi melingkar termasuk juga Sasuke, Naruto dan Sumaru yang memilih melingkar di sudut depan kelas. Semua siswa bebas memilih tempat untuk berdiskusi dan tidak harus dibangku yang penting tidak menganggu kelas yang lain.

"Ini soalnya kita kerjakan sama-sama." Kata Sumaru layaknya pemimpin kelompok. Sebenarnya Sumaru ingin berkelompok dengan anak-anak lain yang terlihat pandai namun apa boleh buat hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang bisa menerima kehadirannya tanpa ada kepalsuan dan itu jauh lebih berharga baginya.

Ia taruh kertas itu ditengah-tengah mereka. Ia ambil pensilnya untuk menulis nama pertama ia sudah tahu apa itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mengisi titik-titik yang ada digambar pertama.

"Ini suriken."

"Ini kunai."

"Ini Fuma suriken."

"Ini belati."

"Ini kunai bercabang tiga."

Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk satu persatu gambar yang tertera di halaman pertama dengan nada polos untuk membantu Sumaru. Bocah itu memandangi Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kok Sumaru malah bengong. Dobe kamu dektenya terlalu cepat, tuhkan Sumaru sepertinya bingung." Ujar Sasuke menyalahkan Naruto.

"Apa yakin ini namanya Fuma Suriken?" Tanya bocah bermata merah itu dengan tidak yakin. Sejujurnya dari halaman pertama ia hanya tahu ada tiga benda yang ia ketahui namanya yaitu kertas peledak, kunai dan suriken. Benda yang mirip suriken tapi ukurannya lebih besar ia memang tidak tahu namanya.

"Iya benar kok? Kenapa?" timpal Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena Sumaru malah diam.

"Udah ayo ditulis aja aku yakin jawabannya itu." Desak Naruto sambil memandangi gambar yang ada di kertas yang anehnya otaknya dengan mudah menjawab. Sudah seperti ter-set dalam otaknya sehingga ia bisa mengetahui begitu saja.

Gambar berikutnya adalah gambar beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan berbagai jurus. Sama seperti halaman pertama ia hanya tahu beberapa saja tapi dengan nada yakin Sasuke menyebutkan dengan mudah. Terlalu aneh bagi Sumaru, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menjawab dengan fasih, padahal beberapa benda dan jurus masih asing di telinga Sumaru dan ia yakin untuk murid akademi awal seperti dirinya belum memiliki pengetahuan sejauh ini.

Halaman terakhir menampilkan empat model mata yang diketahui sebagai jurus-jurus dari klan khusus.

"Yang pertama adalah Byakugan, kedua Rinnegan, ketiga Sharingan." Kata Sumaru sebelum disebut Sasuke ataupun oleh Naruto.

Hanya tinggal satu pola mata merah berbentuk suriken yang belum pernah ditemui Sumaru dibuku manapun. Sepengetahuannya jurus sharingan dari klan Uchiha sangatlah rahasia sehingga pengetahuan tentang jurus dari klan Uchiha sangatlah terbatas. Apalagi konon kabarnya sudah tidak ada yang tersisa dari klan ini

Ia tatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang belum juga buka suara. Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat tanda-tanda mereka juga sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya.

"Sepertinya nomor terakhir susah, tidak usah diisi saja." Ujarnya sambil menutup pulpennya.

"Itu namanya mangekyou sharingan." Celetuk Naruto ketika ketua kelompok itu akan mengumpulkan.

Alis artis kecil berparas rupawan itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Kamu jangan asal ya Naruto, sudah ini tidak diisi juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Sumaru sedikit emosi.

"Jangan dikumpulin dulu, ayo ditulis dulu Sumaru. Aku tahu benar bentuk sharingan ini, namanya memang mangekyou sharingan ini adalah sharingan yang paling tinggi levelnya. Dengan sharingan level ini pengguna mangekyou bisa menjebak lawan dalam dimensi lain yang dimensinya dikendalikan oleh pemilik mangekyou. Ini adalah genjutsu yang sangat menakutkan jika kau terjebak disana. Bayangkan saja dunia disana hanya hitam putih terasa dingin. Belum berhenti sampai disitu beberapa pemilik mangekyou bahkan bisa menggunakan amaterasu dan Susano'o." Tutur Sasuke dengan nada meyakinkan

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke untuk saat ini benar-benar membuat dirinya tertegun. Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar seperti seolah-olah ia telah tahu betul kekuatan sharingan. Deskripsi Sasuke terlalu lancar bagaikan buku yang dibaca dengan fasih. Buku apapun itu yang mungkin jadi referensi sumber pengetahuan Sasuke dirasa terlalu berat untuk menjadi bacaan anak-anak. Sasuke suka permainan, sifatnya juga kekanakan, ia juga manja terhadap ibunya tentu sangat tidak singkron dengan pengetahuannya yang berbanding terbalik.

Puk!

Tepukan kecil menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Ayo ditulis, kalau sudah selesai segera dikumpulkan. Kata Sensei Iruka yang sudah selesai boleh istirahat." Kata Naruto tidak sabar untuk menyuruh Sumaru.

"Biar cepet main, iya kan dobe!" Tutur Sasuke sambil memainkan kamera kertasnya lagi.

"Ye! Ye ! Ye! Kita foto-foto lagi." Teriak Naruto girang.

Sungut Sumaru terbangun.

"_Ugh, mereka ini dari keluarga ninja bukan sih, kayaknya teman-teman setipe denganku ambisius untuk dapat lulus akademi secepat mungkin. Kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya masih suka bermain-main?"_ batinnya sweatdrop.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Semua kelompok terlihat serius berdiskusi untuk mencari jawaban.

"Ahh, semoga jawaban kami benar." Dengan malas ia mengumpulkan ke meja Iruka. Seperti dugaan ia akan jadi pusat perhatian dan sesungguhnya ia jengah dengan perlakuan itu.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Pangil Naruto dengan berteriak.

"Apa Naruto?"

"Sudah boleh keluar?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap. Iruka menghela nafas kemudian gerakan isyarat ia memberi izin pada ketiganya untuk keluar dari ruang kelas.

Diluar kelas suasana akdemi terlihat begitu lengang karena ini belum jam istirahat. Naruto dan Sasuke berlarian dengan semangat sementara Sumaru memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Naruto! Sumaru! Sini lihat aku deh!" Pinta Sasuke dengan riang.

"Jelek!" Komentar Naruto reflek.

"Ck dobe, jangan berkomentar dulu. Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik." Kata Sasuke menanggapi Naruto.

Ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam ia pejamkan matanya.

"Sharingan!" bisik Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya kembali.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tome didalamnya kini telah mengganti mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Senyum Sasuke melebar meminta pendapat pada Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

Seharusnya saat ini Naruto terkejut seperti Sumaru sekarang, aneh bagi Naruto karena ia tidak sama sekali terkejut Sharingan bisa digunakan oleh Sasuke. Pusing! itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia memegangi kepalanya yang memberinya gambaran menyeramkan.

"Dobe!" panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan bahu bocah bersurai pirang di depannya.

"Dugh!"

"Ouch!"

Kepala Sasuke langsung benjol kena jitakan Naruto. Ia pandangi iris blue safir milik Naruto yang terangkat sambil mengerjab seperti baru tersadar dari dunia lain.

"Huuh, tetep gak keren tau. Sudah ah non aktifkan sharinganmu, mukamu tambah jelek. Aku pusing melihatnya." Ujar Naruto cuek sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sasuke cemberut dikatai jelek oleh Naruto padahal bocah ini sudah susah-susah memamerkan sharingan-nya agar dikatai keren.

Satu sosok lain disana terlihat masih shock mendapati Sasuke bisa menggunakan sharingan. Ia masih memandangi Sasuke dengan intens.

"Sasuke-Uchiha?" tanya Sumaru pada bocah berambut model pantat ayam itu.

Bersambung

Terimakasih

Diarra,Kyoanggita, SyHinataLavender, Arisa Akutagawa, Yamamoto Hikaru, 93,Bhie Forsaken, Karizta-chan, Guestn, Ifaharra sasusaku, Akira No Sikhigawa, TheBrownEyes'129 ,Mangekyooo JumawanBluez ,koga-san ,Soputan ,Nitya-chan , sami haruchi ,armida.

, Yourin Yo, Lhylia Kiryu, namikaze uzumaki family,GazzelE VR, fajar jabrik Yukori Kazaqi

, WaOnePWG dan semua yang telah mampir.

All about chapter 3.

Jawabnya keseluruhan aja boleh? Tenang aja Naruto dan Sasuke balik lagi jadi pasangan Hinata sama Sakura. Cerita ini udah jelas garis besarnya he he he . Soal kapan ya mereka normal? Belum tahu kapan belum kepikiran *ditimpuk*. Mengalir ajalah nanti gimana, ini kan just have fun oke!. Kemudian mengenai kenapa saya ambil Sumaru dan Koyuki cuma pelengkap aja. Eng bolehkan? Rencanannya akan jadi temen deket ni dua anak, Anggap aja dua tokoh itu terlahir dimasa itu *ditonyol gara-gara seenaknya* he he he santai aja ..saya dengan senang hati kok menerima kritik dan saran. Sasuke OOC, memang begitu he he, gara-gara pusing bikin karakter macam begini kudu buka buku Psikologi Perkembangan…huuuh ngantuk bacanya. *ketahuan malesnya* Terimakasih saran-saran yang masuk dan sangat membantu. Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata, kritik dan Saran sangat diterima.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan.

Terimakasih

Riview?


	4. Chapter 4

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 4

"Huuh, tetep gak keren tau. Sudah ah non aktifkan sharinganmu, mukamu tambah jelek. Aku pusing melihatnya." Ujar Naruto cuek sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sasuke cemberut dikatai jelek oleh Naruto padahal bocah ini sudah susah-susah memamerkan sharingan-nya agar dikatai keren.

Satu sosok lain disana terlihat masih shock mendapati Sasuke bisa menggunakan sharingan. Ia masih memandangi Sasuke dengan intens.

"Sasuke-Uchiha?" tanya Sumaru pada bocah berambut model pantat ayam itu.

.

.

.

Dengan pandangan polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dia menatap Sumaru dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Senyum Sasuke mengembang mendengar nama itu. Dia pandangi sahabatnya yang masih memegangi kepalanya entah mengapa sebabnya.

"Dobe namaku keren juga kalau ada Uchihanya, kata Oka-chan ayahku memang dari klan Uchiha loh!" Pekik Sasuke riang untuk pamer pada Naruto lagi.

Sumpah Sumaru kali ini ingin menonyol kepala anak berambut pantat bebek, dia yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke menjawabnya ke Naruto. Bukannya memberi jawaban ini anak malah pamer nama.

"Sasuke seharusnya kau menjawabku bodoh!" Jawab Sumaru dengan geram sambil menuding-nuding Sasuke yang malah cuek sambil cekikikan.

"Sumaru kalau marah-marah nanti cepat tua loh, satu lagi Sasu nggak bodoh yang bodoh itu si dobe." Ujarnya dengan nada innocent sambil tersenyum hangat. Pandangan black onix lugunya kini telah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku gak bodoh Teme, kau yang bodoh. Aghhh lupakan, kepalaku sakit." Ujar Naruto sambil mengomel persis kakek-kakek kemudian berlalu dihadapan mereka untuk menuju ruang kesehatan. Entah mengapa ia mendadak merasakan pusing sejak melihat sharingan milik Sasuke. Dalam memorinya seolah ada banyak gambar yang melintas begitu cepat. Bayangan-bayangan kabur dengan suaru-suara samar begitu menggema dalam otaknya dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak aneh dengan pergi seenaknya sendiri.

"Dobe, tunggu aku!" Teriaknya begitu sahabatnya melangkah pergi. Langkah kakinya yang mulanya cepat kemudian sedikit tertahan ketika Sumaru menahannya sesaat.

"Tunggu Sasuke, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sumaru dengan serius.

Sasuke mengerling untuk menanggapi bocah yang notabene pujaan para gadis kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Pertanyaan yang mana ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada ingin tahu. Rupanya sedari tadi bocah ini tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sumaru. Dengan perasaan yang sudah dibuat sesabar mungkin ia kemudian kembali mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Kau keturunan Uchiha?" Tanyanya kali ini dengan kalimat diperjelas. Jujur ia penasaran dengan identitas Sasuke, terlalu banyak kejanggalan dalam diri bocah tujuh tahun (sepengetahuan Sumaru) dan sahabatnya. Jelas sahabatnya yang dimaksud adalah Naruto, di sesi perkenalan ia juga sama terkejutnya ketika mengetahui Naruto putra Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi kali ini ia abaikan dulu Naruto karena rasa penasaran pada hari ini masih seputar Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sumaru tentunya kali ini adalah sebuah senyum kebanggaan yang terukir di wajah kecilnya.

"Kata Oka-chan sih begitu." Jawabnya singkat tanpa alasan apapun.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena-."

"Astaga Dobe!" Suara panik dari Sasuke jelas memotong perkataan Sumaru karena focus matanya langsung teralih pada sahabatnnya yang mendadak jatuh. Secara mendadak Naruto yang berjalan di depan mereka tiba-tiba pingsan. Reflek mereka berdua berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Sumaru membaringkan tubuh Naruto dengan posisi kaki lebih tinggi dari kepala. Bisa ia lihat wajah Naruto yang pucat banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

"Sasuke panggil sensei." Perintahnya pada Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ia berlari untuk menuju kelas yang paling dekat. Ia tidak peduli itu kelas tingkat apa yang penting ia bisa cepat memanggil bantuan.

Sraaak!

Pintu kelas akademi dibuka secara kasar oleh Sasuke yang terlihat panik.

"Sensei, tolong temanku pingsan!" Kata Sasuke reflek pada seorang guru yang ia tidak kenal namanya.

.

.

.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Hanya ada suara tetes air yang terdengar di indera pendengaran bocah berambut pirang . Matanya masih terpejam namun perlahan ia mulai menemukan kendali tubuhnya. Melalui rangsang yang diterima oleh reseptor _ruffini _kulitnya kini ia dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai dimana ia berbaring.

Dingin, tempat ini terlalu dingin bagi Naruto.

"_Apa rumah sakit memiliki kasur sedingin ini?"_ batin Naruto dalam hati. Secara perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Tempat itu seperti lorong bawah air dengan cahaya yang remang-remang. Ia kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri, pandangannya matanya masih terheran-heran melihat tempat begitu besar.

"**Akhirnya kau sadar juga, gaki." **Sebuah suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Reflek bocah itu mencari sumber suara dengan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Hallo, apa ada orang?" tanyanya pada suara misterius yang memanggilnya.

"**Dibelakangmu gaki." **Kata suara itu dengan nada dingin namun terdengar nada kejengkelannya di dalamnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Secara tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mendengar suara dingin nan berat yang ternyata dibelakangnya secara naluriah membuatnya ketakutan. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan sebuah ledakan suara langsung terjadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kaaa-chan ada anjing raksasa! Huwaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Naruto sambil menangis sebisa mungkin. Karena ketakutan ia reflek langsung lari menjauh dari makhluk yang dikiranya anjing.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kaa-chan! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tolong aku!" Tempat yang tadinya hening mendadak menjadi berisik gara-gara teriakan bocah kecil itu.

"**Gaki, percuma kau lari. Hentikan teriakanmu itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" **Kata makhluk berbulu orange besar berekor sembilan. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menghampiri Naruto yang kini terdiam ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena melihat makhluk yang tidak biasa.

"Huwaaaa, ada anjing bisa bicara!" Teriak Naruto lagi sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari makhluk berbulu orange besar yang kini merundukkan tubuhnya di depan Naruto.

"**Jangan menangis lagi, gaki." **Dengan gerakan perlahan makhluk itu kemudian memajukan cakar besarnya untuk mengelus-ngelus kepala Naruto yang masih sesenggukan menangis. Secara perlahan akhirnya bocah berambut pirang itu mulai menghentikan tangisnya. Matanya sedikit sembab karena ia menangis dengan keras. Butuh waktu cukup lama juga sampai isakan tangisnya tidak terdengar lagi.

"**Nah, begitu anak pintar." **Ujar makhluk besar itu untuk lebih menenangkan Naruto. Tentu perilakunya ini sangat diluar kebiasaan dari monster macam dia mendiamkan anak kecil. Tapi apa boleh buat lagi hal itu harus dilakukan demi bocah yang menjadi wadahnya dan temannya itu diam.

"Hikz..hikz…hikz..jadi anjing-chan janji tidak melukaiku?" Tanya Naruto yang sukses menaikkan perempatan dari makhluk berbulu orange.

"**Aku bukan anjing gaki! Aku Kyuubi monster rubah berekor sembilan." **Protes Kyuubi pada wadahnya yang ternyata amnesianya keterlaluan sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara rubah dengan anjing.

Ia pelototi Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, Naruto justru cuek ia menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang sudah berubah, bukan pandangan takut melainkan pandangan memuja.

Detik berikutnya Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala karena malu sambil menyengir lebar pada monster berekor sembilan di depannya.

"Jadi tuan Kyuubi itu rubah ya? He he he kukira anjing. Gomen!" Ujar Naruto dengan riang kemudian menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa yang dapat melunakkan hati siapa saja yang melihat. Andai Kyuubi manusia pastilah ia ingin menupuk jidatnya gara-gara melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Rubah itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, ia kibas-kibaskan ekornya dihadapan Naruto yang kini malah asyik lagi melihat lambaian sembilan ekornya yang menari-nari bagai kipas.

"**Gaki!" **panggil Kyuubi untuk memecah pusat perhatian dari wadahnya.

"Ada apa, kyuubi-san?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika perhatiannya harus teralih dari ekor Kyuubi.

"**Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku? Dimana tempat ini? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" **Setelah sekian lama tidak bisa bertemu karena cakra Naruto yang tidak cukup menemui dirinya ternyata wadahnya itu kelakuannya sangat berubah. Kyuubi tahu Naruto menyusut dan kehilangan ingatan akibat pertarungan itu namun ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan sepolos ini.

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu siapa kau? Lalu tempat ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disinia?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos mengulangi pertanyaan Kyuubi. Sungguh Kyuubi disini ingin bersweatdropria saat ini juga. Oh Naruto kenapa kau jadi selugu ini.

"**Grrrr…kau memang polos atau sok polos gaki."** Cibir Kyuubi dengan nada kesal. Ia pandangi Naruto dengan gahar namun sang bocah justru malah asik lagi menonton ekor kyuubi yang bergoyang sambil berjongkok, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri mengikuti arah lambaian ekor Kyuubi.

"**Gaki, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" **Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang malah terpesona pada ekornya.

"Ya aku dengar Kyuubi-san, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Awalnya dia memang ketakutan melihat makhluk besar ini namun ketakutannya perlahan memudar karena sikap Kyuubi yang jinak.

"_Wah pasti keren kalau punya peliharaan sebesar ini apalagi aku bisa menaikinya sambil jalan-jalan di Konoha."_ Batin Naruto dalam hati sambil membayangkan betapa senangnya bisa naik di atas tubuh Kyuubi yang besar .

Kyuubi mendengus pendek lagi ketika makhluk kecil dihadapannya tidak focus lagi pada pembicaraan mereka.

"**Dengar, Namaku Kurama. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi aku adalah monster rubah berekor sembilan dan tempat ini adalah dalam tubuhmu yang menjadi wadahku saat ini." **Tutur Kyuubi dengan suara berat nan dingin yang berhasil membuat Naruto mendengarkannya baik-baik.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi untuk mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan makhluk dihadapannya itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika mengetahui bahwa tempat ini adalah di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kurama, apa benar kau dalam tubuhku?" Akhirnya terdengar juga nada serius dari kalimat Naruto. Entah cuma perasaan Kyuubi saja atau memang Naruto kini yang memandang tajam sosok Kyuubi. Mata blue safire itu terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding tadi.

"**Ya begitulah gaki, aku adalah monster yang disegel dalam dirimu. Meskipun kau belum mengingatnya namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu bahwa kita ini adalah partner gaki."** Ucap Kyuubi pada Naruto yang menampakkan wajah terkejut.

Mata safirenya membulat menatap Kyuubi, lidahnya sedikit keluh gara-gara menerima informasi dari Kyuubi.

"Mengingat? Ingat apa? Kita Partner?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan kalimat yang sedikit terputus. Entah mengapa kepalanya tiba-tiba pening lagi gara-gara memikirkan perkataan Kyuubi, tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia remas rambut pirangnya dengan keras berharap dapat meredam kepalanya yang sakit.

"**Jangan dipaksakan gaki, kesakitan itu terjadi karena cakramu masih belum cukup untuk menerima ingatan serta kekuatanmu yang dulu. Sekarang tenanglah, jangan berfikir apa-apa dahulu." **Ujar Kyuubi sambil mendaratkan kukunya pada tubuh kecil Naruto yang mulai linglung.

"Arkhhh! Sakit!" ujarnya keras sambil berjongkok. Nampaknya Naruto tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari partnernya itu terbukti dengan kesakitan yang menghujani pikirannya.

"**Gaki, sudah kubilang jangan dipaksakan." **Kata Kyuubi dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat peduli pada Naruto. Ia tidak menginginkan bocah yang menjadi wadahnya itu mengalami kesakitan di depan matanya. Ia mulai berfikir untuk mengalihkan fikiran Naruto.

"**Gaki buka matamu lihat aku!" **Perintahnya pada Naruto untuk memandanginya.

Sepasang mata blue safire itu kemudian terbuka, untuk beberapa saat pemilik mata itu bingung memandangi Kyuubi namun beberapa detik berikutnya mata kekanakannya sudah mendominasi pandangannya. Ia tertegun pada ekor Kyuubi yang melambai-lambai.

"Cantik." Ujar Naruto terpesona. Komentar Naruto tadi sedikit membuat Kyuubi lega karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian anak kecil itu meski dengan cara yang sedikit memalukan yaitu dengan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya agar kesembilan ekornya bisa melambai dengan alur yang indah. Tidak masalah caranya ini seperti anjing asal perhatian Naruto teralih.

"**Gaki, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar." **Ucapnya dengan nada tulus meski suara yang terdengar adalah suara berat dan dingin khas para monster berekor.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kemudian memandangi Kyuubi intens.

"Arigatou, kurama." Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin berterimakasih. Bocah itu memandangi Kyuubi cukup lama seperti memikirkan sesuatu namun anehnya dari pandangan Kyuubi ia tidak mengalami kesakitan kali ini.

Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Kyuubi. Senyum lemah yang terlalu dewasa untuk anak-anak.

"Ne, Kurama boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan nada takut-takut.

"**Apa gaki, asal tidak tidak memicu kesakitanmu akan kujawab." **Kyuubi tidak mau memaksakan wadahnya itu memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat semuanya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menunggu Naruto kembali seperti semula.

" Kurama jika kau yang besar ini bisa masuk dalam tubuhku yang kecil ini, lalu bagaimana ya cara memasukkan gajah dalam kulkas?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ingin tahu khas anak kecil. Mata blue safirnya yang memikat ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan hati kurama untuk menjawab.

Satu detik pertama, Kurama tersedak. Beberapa detik berikutnya Kurama menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian keringat kurama sudah mengalir deras.

"Ayo beri tahu aku caranya Kurama, aku ingin mencobanya." Rengek Naruto pada monster didepannya ini.

"**Cara memasukkan gajah ke dalam kulkas, hmmmph?" ** Kyuubi menyeringai untuk menutupi kepanikannya.

.

.

.

"Kurama bodoh!" Suara Naruto itu langsung menarik perhatian Sasuke yang masih berdiri dijendela sambil menyandarkan kepala kecilnya pada kusen jendela bawah. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Ia hampiri ranjang perawatan Naruto untuk melihat lebih jelas sahabatnya. Mata black onixnya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sedikit kejanggalan pada sosok Naruto yang tertidur. Sudut bibir Naruto seperti terkedut menahan tawa.

Hup, dengan sedikit lonjakan kecil dia berhasil naik keranjang Naruto yang baginya cukup tinggi.

"Dobe, apa kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menonyol pipi Naruto yang tembeb. Jelas-jelas ia dengar Naruto berkata "Kurama bodoh".

"Apa aku panggil suster saja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kebetulan saat ini dia yang sedang menjaga Naruto sendiri karena Hinata dan Sakura pulang kerumah untuk mengambil perlengkapan menginap. Sumaru juga sudah pulang karena saat ini sudah sore.

Ia amati baik-baik Naruto yang sedari tadi belum siuman. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah mendengar terlebih lagi ia melihat bibir Naruto tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Tuh kan, Dobe bangun!" Teriaknya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto bersamaan yang hasilnya ternyata sukses besar.

"Huwaaa!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke belakang hingga terjatuh.

Brugh!

"Huwwaa! Sakit!" pekik Sasuke yang teriakannya menyaingi Naruto. Ia pandangi Naruto dengan cemberut.

"Dobe, baka! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah!" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Pantatnya cukup sakit akibat jatuh dari ranjang.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Teme? Kenapa kau mencubitku!" Kata Naruto marah sambil menunjuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Habisnya kau hanya pura-pura pingsan saja kan. Aku melihatmu tersenyum mana ada orang pingsan bisa tersenyum." Tuduh Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini memandangi Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah.

"Tidak Teme!" Sangkal Naruto pada temannya itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke kasur.

"Jangan berbohong dobe, baka. Jelas-jelas tadi aku melihat kau tersenyum." Sasuke masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya bahkan ia sampai memperagakan bagaimana senyum sambil tidur Naruto tadi.

"Permisi!" Suara ketiga menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiruan menyapa mereka dari luar kamar. Pintu Kamar Naruto memang tidak ditutup sehingga Koyuki dengan mudah menemukan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang heran bersamaan.

"Eh Koyuki-chan? Masuk sini!" Pinta Naruto reflek ketika ada teman satu kelasnya datang menjenguknya. Bukannya terlalu PD atau apa tapi untuk apa lagi ia datang membawa sekeranjang buah kalau bukan untuk membesuk.

Koyuki mengangguk pelan kemudian berpaling pada bodyguardnya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi. Dengan membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan ia masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya ramah sambil meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya di meja samping ranjang. Koyuki begitu manis dengan tampilan gaun putih dengan renda bunga kecil di sekeliling lengannya, cukup membuat jantung Naruto dan Sasuke berdesir sesaat.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan pikirannya dan focus Sasuke sudah beralih ke keranjang buah yang dibawa Koyuki.

"He he he , seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing pada Koyuki yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Di sisi lain Sasuke secara tidak sopannya ia sudah membuka bingkisan buah yang dibawa Koyuki dan hal itu tertangkap jelas oleh pandangan mata blue safire miliknya.

"Hei, Teme apa yang kau lakukan?" Reflek Naruto meneriaki bocah bermata black onix itu yang tanpa dosanya sudah membuka buah dari Koyuki.

Bagai anak kelinci yang baru lahir Sasuke menyengir lebar ketika sahabatnya sudah memasang pose marah akibat kelakuannya.

"Minta boleh? aku hanya minta tomatnya kok." Ujar Sasuke dengan santai dan mengabaikan tampang horror Naruto yang sepertinya siap meledek.

"MANA ADA TOMAT DI SITU TEME!" Umpat Naruto dengan suara keras yang rupanya membuat dua gadis yang menjadi ibunya bisa mendengar teriakannya dari lorong. Dalam waktu singkat mereka telah muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Naruto kau sudah sadar?" Pertanyaan itu muncul dari Sakura yang masih terkejut melihat Naruto sudah sadar.

"Yosh Bibi Sakura! Dan itu gara-gara ulah Sasuke-Teme!" Rutuk Naruto sambil memandangi tajam Sasuke yang rupanya cuek bebek melanjutkan aktifitasnya ngubek-ngubek buah tomatnya yang dipastikan tidak bakal ketemu.

Kening Sakura mengerut mendengar penyataan Naruto.

"Ulah Sasuke?" Tanyanya sambil melirik pangeran kecilnya yang masih asik sendiri. Dibandingkan Sakura yang cukup shock gadis bersurai indigo langsung mengelus kepala Naruto. Ia sangat bersyukur ternyata Naruto terlihat cukup sehat.

"Maaf , selamat sore Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san." Sapa Koyuki untuk membuat kehadiran diakui oleh dua gadis yang sepertinya lupa akan kehadiran Koyuki. Ah, Sakura dan Hinata baru sadar malah kalau ada Koyuki.

"Uhm, hai Koyuki-chan. Terimakasih sudah jenguk Naruto." Ujar Hinata dengan tulus. Ia sangat senang karena teman-teman pangeran kecilnya itu begitu peduli pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama, maaf tadi aku tidak menjenguk bersama teman-teman siang tadi karena aku ada perkerjaan. Sebagai gantinya aku menjenguknya sekarang. Sykurlah kalau Naruto sudah sadar." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

"Dobe, kok nggak ada tomat ya?" Interupsi Sasuke yang rupanya sudah putus asa mencari sebuah tomat diantara buah-buahan yang di bawa Koyuki. Sontak semua memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan geli tak terkecuali Koyuki yang terkikik kecil.

"Sasuke-kun tidak ada tomat disitu, lagipula mana ada bingkisan buah yang menyisipkan tomat." Ujar Koyuki pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sasuke, jangan bikin malu Oka-chan!" Ketus Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya yang sudah lebar. Raut wajahnya yang manis bahkan sudah mengkerut untuk menahan malu.

"Ha ha ha , Teme bodoh! Lagipula tomat itu sayuran bukan buah Teme." Cela Naruto dengan nada menghina.

Tentu saja bocah berdarah Uchiha itu tidak terima. "Tomat itu buah, dobe baka!" sentaknya pada Naruto.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Teme payah." Komentar Naruto untuk menghina Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun hentikan tidak baik bertengkar." Sela Hinata untuk meredam keributan akibat perdebatan kecil masalah tomat. Jika tidak dihentikan Hinata yakin mereka akan terjadi adu mulut yang cukup panjang.

Naruto memandang kesal Sasuke lalu beralih pada Hinata untuk melihat wajah cantik orang yang dikiranya ibu. Hinata sedikit risih ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku kesal pada Teme! Dia mencubit pipiku Kaa-san, kan sakit pipi Naru." Curhat Naruto untuk mengadukan kelakuan bocah raven yang sudah memilih duduk dipangkuan ibunya di kursi samping. Hinata, Sakura, Koyuki reflek memandangi Sasuke yang langsung membuang muka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, **Sasuke**?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada persis ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya. Iris viridian Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang terlihat cuek bebek.

"Habisnya tadi dobe ketika belum sadar dia berkata 'Kurama bodoh', terus aku melihatnya tersenyum ketika tidur. Aku kira dia hanya pura-pura ya aku cubit saja pipinya agar bangun. Dan tuh kan dia langsung bangun." Bukannya merasa bersalah tetapi Sasuke justru mengatakan dengan nada bangga.

Hinata dan Sakura membeku bersamaan , sedangkan Koyuki justru terlihat tertawa kecil mendengar cerita polos Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sakura saling lirik tanpa memberi komentar apapun.

"He he he he, gomen sepertinya aku mengigau ketika tidak sadar." Tawa Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tadi aku bermimpi bertemu rubah raksasa warnanya orange Kaa-saan. Ekornya ada sembilan, rubahnya ajaib lo bisa bicara." Cerita Naruto sambil memeperagakan jumlah ekor Kyuubi dengan tangannya. Hinata dan Sakura menjadi semakin shock, jelas mereka tahu siapa sosok yang diceritakan oleh Naruto yaitu Kyuubi.

"_Apa pingsanya Naruto ada kaitannya dengan Kyuubi? Ini perkembangan yang bagus untuk Naruto-kun."_ Batin Hinata dengan gembira.

"Wah benarkah? Masa ada rubah ekornya sembilan sih Naruto?" Tanya Koyuki pada Naruto yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata berpaling padanya. Ah mereka lupa lagi ada Koyuki. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita Naruto.

"_Semoga anak ini tidak tahu tentang Kyuubi dan Naruto." _Batin Sakura berharap, tampaknya ia cukup cemas jika sampai Koyuki menyadari ada kejanggalan dalam diri Naruto.

"Iya, badannya besar Koyuki-chan. Ekornya sembilan, giginya tajam, tapi kalau bergoyang lucu deh." Tutur Naruto dengan semangat.

"Rubah ekor sembilan katamu dobe? Bukankah itu Kyuubi, monster berekor sembilan yang disegel dalam tubuh Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Kurama." Kali ini kata-kata Sasuke yang jadi pusat perhatian. Sakura memandang tajam pada Sasuke, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata pasrah, Koyuki terlihat ingin tahu dan Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Waaah, keren! Jadi Kyuubi itu monster milik Naruto Uzumaki. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto itu putranya Naruto Uzumaki, tidak mungkinkan tidak ada hubungan hingga bisa bertemu lewat mimpi." Skak Mat, hampir mengenai sasaran. Berterima kasihlah pada Uchiha Sasuke dengan pengetahuannya yang diberitakan pada waktu yang salah.

"_Sasuke bodoh!"_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang tepat sasaran dan berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahu Koyuki.

Bersambung

Thank to

Light Starry Hope, Akira No Sikhigawa, Bhie Forsaken, huddexxx69, , fajar jabrik, Yourin Yo, Hakane ryuuga, Yukori Kazaqi, , SoulHarmoni, Lhylia Kiryu, Benafill McDeemone, 93, Guest, Nabila, SyHinataLavender, jhe naru-chan, Haruno Hikari-Chan, Mysterio, GazzelE VR, Apras, Shin 41, Yuki no Ame, sheren, poo, Ifaharra sasusaku, jj bunshin, dikdik717, mitsuka sakurai, Kyoanggita, koga-san, Nitya-chan, Fizan Darwis, Yamamoto Hikaru, afirstletter, Naruhina Luna, uzumaki naryo, Nabila, sami haruchi, Guest, violynchan, Vj Baka Dobe, naninuneno, khuzaeri, amexki chan gak log, yuto, Nabila Chan BTL, Soputan, armida. , TheBrownEyes'129, NaruGankster, koga-san, kushina, Bluexa dan seluruh yang udah mampir.

Pojok Chapter 4

Hadeeh, niatin namatin satu fic lain main malah berakhir nulis ni fic dengan sistem sks( sistem kebut sehari). Mau gimana lagi jam tiga pagi lihat nilai sambil sahur, lihat bentar tutup. Nulis ajalah daripada buat status, hikz..hikz..konslet-konslet sekalian daripada mikirin nilai. Jawab-jawab pertanyaan: **Inspirasi masa kecil?** Bisa jadi, tergantung moodlah. **Perkembangan Sasuke dan feel kurang?** Kan gentian, lagipula tua Sasuke, Feel? …Teet! Toot! Nyerah nyerah, **Naruto dapat rinegan? **Belum kepikiran *ditonyol*, **Jutsu apa yang mengubah? **Tet! Tot! Pasrah aja lah, dilelang-dilelang! ntar dipikirin *gebukin reader*. **Konflik masalah byakugan? **Ide bagus tuh. **Sumaru bantu dapetin ingatan? **Huwaaa nggak tahu…may be yes may be no *pertanyaannya pada susah-susah*, **Tamat chap berapa? ***huwaaa tambah nggak tahu, dibawah sepuluh boleh?, **Naruto pusing? **Sudah terjawab senpai. **Nasib Kurama?** Terjawab juga. Komiknya siapa? *nangis guling-guling* tambah nggak tahu *plak*, yang jelas Cuma dua volume judulnya kalau gak salah infinite, ceritanya sih seputar pangeran kerajaan sihir yang dikutuk jadi anak kecil trus harus tgal sama cewek yang bisa ngebangkitin kekuatannya. Kadang jadi gede kalau tertekan trus kadang jadi kecil. Maaf saya bukan pembaca setia komik. **Saya orang mana?** Saya Jawa kok, dan saya muslimah. Oke saran-saran ditampung terimakasih atas masukannya. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Oke Bye ! Bye! Mau lanjutin berpundung ria ama nilai .

Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ya.

Riview?


	5. Chapter 5

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 5

"Waaah, keren! Jadi Kyuubi itu monster milik Naruto Uzumaki. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto itu putranya Naruto Uzumaki, tidak mungkinkan tidak ada hubungan hingga bisa bertemu lewat mimpi." Skak Mat, hampir mengenai sasaran. Berterima kasihlah pada Uchiha Sasuke dengan pengetahuannya yang diberitakan pada waktu yang salah.

"_Sasuke bodoh!"_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang tepat sasaran dan berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahu Koyuki.

.

.

"Ha ha ha ha, Koyuki-chan aneh-aneh aja pikirannya. Mana mungkin aku putranya Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto-sama kan belum menikah ketika dikabarkan menghilang. Lagipula Naruto-sama juga masih umur sekitar dua puluh satu sekarang jika masih hidup, aku yakin beliau tidak mungkin menikah di usia tiga belas tahun." Sanggahan renyah itu keluar dari mulut Naruto langsung. Bocah berambut pirang itu entah mengapa tidak sependat dengan Koyuki, ia cukup memiliki keyakinan ia bukan keturunan Naruto Uzumaki.

Desahan nafas lega langsung keluar dari hidung Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah was-was. Sungguh beruntung Naruto bisa menjawab dengan fakta yang kuat sehingga bisa mementahkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh Koyuki.

Wajah cantik Koyuki langsung tertekuk ditertawakan oleh Naruto dengan keras. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga Naruto Uzumaki tidak mungkin memiliki istri di usia tiga belas tahun.

"Ne, jangan tertawa Naruto." Bentak Koyuki dengan pipi yang bersemburat merah. Ia jadi malu sendiri gara-gara lupa satu fakta bahwa Naruto Uzumaki masih sangat muda jadi tidak mungkin bisa memiliki putra seumuran dengannya.

"He he maaf, habisnya kamu lucu sih mikirnya aneh-aneh. Awas jangan berpikir lagi Naruto-sama nikah muda." Peringat Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang ikut tertawa.

Detik berikutnya bagai ada magnet yang menarik ia terpaku pada wajah Hinata yang semakin cantik ketika tersenyum. Sejenak bocah kecil itu baru sadar jika Ibunya dilihat semakin dekat ternyata sangat manis. Jiwanya seperti bergejolak dan entah dapat inspirasi dari mana ia bahkan seperti memiliki hasrat untuk memiliki gadis ini. Tunggu tadi apa pikiran Naruto, gadis?

"Ne, Naruto-kun ada apa memandangi Kaa-san seperti itu?" Suara indah itu menyeretnya kembali dari fikirannya yang tiba-tiba liar ketika memandangi Hinata. Mata Naruto mengerjab-ngerjab, untuk beralih dari paras ibunya yang cantik. Tanpa sebab yang jelas ia merasakan panas melanda kedua pipi tembemnya ketika ia ketahuan memandangi Hinata.

"Eng, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya baru sadar kalau Kaa-san itu cantik." Katanya dengan jujur sambil merunduk malu.

Sekarang giliran Koyuki yang terkikik kecil melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah.

"Jadi begini Koyuki-chan, sepertinya Naruto itu hanya bermimpi. Mungkin ini gara-gara aku yang tidak mengizinkannya memiliki peliharaan, jadi terbawa mimpi." Kata Hinata dengan nada lirih yang dibuat-buat untuk meluruskan dan memperkuat argumen agar Koyuki tidak curiga. Gadis bersuari indigo itu sebenarnya tidak bohong mengenai Naruto yang tidak beri ia izin memelihara binatang. Alibi yang tepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh begitukah?" Tanya Koyuki pada Naruto yang sudah merengut kesal. Rupanya gara-gara diingatkan lagi tentang anak anjing yang tidak boleh dipelihara Naruto moodnya jadi turun lagi.

"Ugh, kenapa dibahas lagi sih Kaa-chan!" Kata Naruto sebal. Mood anak kecil memang cepat berubah belum juga ada satu menit pikiran Naruto yang tadinya tentang Hinata dengan mudahnya berganti tentang anak anjing.

"Hoi, dobe masih berniat pelihara anjing? Dideketin akamaru aja kamu nangis gimana mau melihara anjing." Celetuk Sasuke untuk mengejek Naruto. Bocah pantat ayam ini memang hobi banget bikin kisruh, sedikit saja ada celah yang empuk maka siap-siaplah ada ejekan yang akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Syut. Tangan wanita berambut merah jambu menjewer telinga kanan Sasuke seolah sudah bersiap-siap melakukan pencegahan sebelum keributan terjadi.

"Itai, Oka-chan sakit!" rengek Sasuke reflek ketika telinganya dijewer oleh Sakura.

"Sasu mau cara masalah lagi, mau ribut lagi sama Naruto. Berapa kali Oka-chan bilang jangan suka memancing masalah. Naruto masih sakit sempat-sempatnya kamu mencari masalah, mau Oka-chan hukum hmmmm." Ujar Sakura memasang tampang horror. Ibu jadi-jadian itu sudah hafal betul tingkah dua bocah yang hobinya ribut melulu. Kalau tidak Naruto yang cari masalah maka Sasuke yang berulah. Jujur saja hobi bertengkar ini yang paling bikin Hinata dan Sakura pusing.

"Ne, ne gomen Oka-chan." Sasuke sudah mengkeret nyalinya bila sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tidak perlu banyak berpikir Sakura dengan cepat mengambil keputusan untuk segera memisahkan mereka sebelum terjadi keributan lagi.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, Naruto, aku keluar dulu. Aku akan menjauhkan si kecil bermasalahan ini agar Naruto bisa beristirahat lebih baik lagi." Katanya sambil menggeret Sasuke untuk keluar.

"Huwaaa, Oka-chan Sasu mau diapakan? Ampun Oka-chan. Huwaaaa…" jerit Sasuke parno pada Sakura. Dengan tenaga yang tidak sebanding Sasuke berusaha tetap tinggal di kamar Naruto. Hinata, Koyuki, dan Naruto sweatdrop ketika dua manusia itu sekarang malah adu kekuatan.

Sakura berusaha menarik Sasuke keluar dan Sasuke dengan bandelnya berjongkok tidak mau menuruti Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke? Ayo keluar kau harus mandi sudah sore." Ujar gadis itu sebelum Sasuke salah paham bahwa ia akan memarahi pangeran kecilnya itu.

"Ugh, begitukah?" Sasuke melongo mendengar jawaban Sakura. Pegangan tangannya langsung mengendur begitu ia mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak akan memarahinya. Sasuke kecil ini sedikit trauma melihat Sakura yang marah mampu merubuhkan tembok.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengembangkan senyum indahnya untuk memikat Sasuke.

"Ayo mandi dulu, nanti kesini lagi. Oka-chan janji." Kata Sakura sambil membentuk tanda peace pada Sasuke. Ajaib bocah itu langsung menurut.

Sasuke memerkan senyum lebar kemudian memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan manja. "Gendong!" Pintanya reflek sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Ibunya. Iris viridian Sakura menatap jengkel namun ia tidak menolak permintaan putra jadi-jadiannya itu. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa begitu setia pada Sasuke mulai dari genin kemudian jadi missing nin sampai sekarang. Sihir macam apa sih hingga Sakura begitu tunduk pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dasar Uchiha manja!" Katanya dengan nada kesal namun menurut dengan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dinaiki Sasuke.

"Yey!" Dengan riang Sasuke melompat kepunggung Sakura dan memeluk leher gadis itu dengan erat.

"Arigatou Oka-chan." Ucap Sasuke riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi lembut Ibunya.

Dua orang aneh itu terus saja jadi tontonan sampai keduanya pergi dari kamar. Koyuki bahkan sampai tidak berkedip melihat kelakuan manja Sasuke yang baginya terlalu kekanakan. Dia sudah tujuh tahun calon ninja pula, apa itu tidak terlalu kekanakan. Oke keduanya memang terkenal sebagai dua bocah paling kekanakan dikelas namun hal yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh membuatnya prihatin(?).

"Apa Sasuke memang semanja itu?" Tanya Koyuki pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum geli memandangi kelakuan Sasuke.

"Yah begitulah dia, bagaimanapun konyolnya dia tetap sahabatku." Kata Naruto pada gadis kecil manis dihadapannya.

"Oh begitu. Eng Naruto aku pamit dulu, aku sebentar lagi ada acara. Cepat sembuh ya. Selamat sore Naruto-kun, Hyuuga-san." Koyuki baru sadar jika hari sudah sore, dengan sopan ia berpamitan.

Begitu keluar dia sudah dijemput para bodyguardnya. Memikirkan keakraban Naruto-Hinata dan Sasuke-Sakura jujur membuatnya iri. Ia jarang sekali bisa bercengkrama dengan orang tuanya. Ia memikirkan betul-betul keceriaan yang tercipta di dalam. Bagaimana Hinata begitu peduli pada Naruto. Bagaimana Sakura menjewer Sasuke, memarahinya mengatainya Uchiha manja dengan nada sayang. Tunggu sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikiran Koyuki.

"Uchiha?" Tanyanya shock pada diri sendiri. Bukankah marga Sasuke adalah Haruno. Koyuki tidak mungkin salah mendengar ketika Sakura menyebut Sasuke dengan 'Uchiha manja'.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang perawatan Naruto, Hinata sekarang tengah menyuapi pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan bubur. Dengan telaten dia membujuk Naruto untuk memakan bubur dari rumah sakit. Naruto yang seharian pingsan tentu saja perutnya belum terisi sejak siang.

"Ayo Naruto-kun buka dulu terowongannya kereta mau lewat! Tut! Tut!" Bujuknya pada si kecil untuk makan. Naruto terus saja merengek minta ramen. Baginya bubur itu rasanya tidak enak sehingga ia enggan memakannya.

"Tidak mau, ramen Kaa-chan!" Tolak Naruto kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia kemudian berbaring membelakangi Hinata sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumba kesayangannya.

Membujuk Naruto makan sangatlah susah, hampir setengah jam hanya dua sendok saja yang masuk ke mulut Naruto. Meski sulit Hinata masih tetap sabar membujuk Naruto. Tidak kehilangan akal Hinata berjalan menuju sisi ranjang dimana pemuda kecil itu berpaling.

"Tut! Tut! Tut! Ayo duduk dulu. Kereta barang menunggu masuk." Kata Hinata sesabar mungkin sembari meyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan bibir Naruto.

"Tidak mau, Tidak enak Kaa-chan." Tolaknya lagi.

"Ayo makan dulu Naruto, kalau tidak makan nanti Kaa-chan panggilin Akamaru loh." Rayunya dengan sedikit ancaman. Kalau tidak gara-gara cinta pada pemuda satu ini Hinata pasti sudah menyerah sejak tadi.

"Tidak takut." Jawabnya pendek.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis saat Naruto sulit sekali untuk makan. Padahal ia begitu peduli pada kesehatan pemuda yang dicintainya ini, bisa Hinata pastikan Naruto tadi cukup banyak memakai cakra hingga bisa bertemu Kyuubi. Ia tidak ingin Naruto jadi sakit karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut kecilnya. Hinata pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat agar bocah bermata indah itu mau makan selain ramen.

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam hingga membuat Naruto penasaran. Naruto memutuskan untuk melirik Hinata yang melamun. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat Hinata terdiam dengan pandangan sedih. Menurunkan sifat egonya ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Kaa-chan, aaaaaa" panggil Naruto sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tidak apalah bubur hambar itu masuk dalam mulutnya asal ibunya itu kembali ceria.

"Ukh,…ah i-iya." Jawab Hinata gagap karena kaget dengan panggilan Naruto. Dengan tangan yang gemetar Hinata menyuapi Naruto. Suasana berubah jadi sepi ketika Hinata tidak berusaha lagi menyuarakan bunyi kereta untuk membujuk Naruto makan.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan Naru ingin cerita." Bocah itu rupanya tidak tahan jika tidak diperhatikan Hinata. Ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk bisa berinteraksi kembali dengan Hinata. Dia jadi kepikiran untuk menceritakan seluruh mimpinya pada Hinata. Sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya penasaran dan begitu memicu rasa ingin tahunya sejak siuman.

Kakak dari Hanabi itu kemudian memperhatikan wajah kecil Naruto yang meminta perhatian. Ia kemudian tersenyum untuk merespon sikap Naruto.

"Ne, cerita apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan perhatian penuh.

"Ini tentang mimpiku bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Aku merasakan itu bukan mimpi Kaa-chan, tempat itu terlalu nyata, dan kata-kata Kurama tentang diriku membuatku tidak nyaman." Ceritanya dengan nada hati-hati agar ibunya tidak meledeknya. Ia takut jika ibunya akan mengatakan itu hanya mimpi dan jangan dipikirkan.

"Memangnya apa yang kurama ceritakan kepadamu?" Pertanyaan Hinata ini membuat Naruto lega karena ibunya itu serius mendengarkan.

"Kata Kurama, dia tersegel dalam diriku Kaa-chan. Anehnya lagi dia berbicara tentang ingatanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi Kurama bilang dia akan menunggu ingatanku kembali lagi hingga kami bisa jadi partner lagi. Kurama menasehatiku untuk tidak memaksakan diri mengingat karena hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit. Tapi Naru penasaran Kaa-chan. Apa Kaa-chan tahu sesuatu?"

Sesak kini tiba-tiba melanda Hinata, pengetahuan Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sebagian besar sudah diceritakan Kyuubi. Ia saat ini bingung harus berkata apa. Seperti kata Naruto tadi jika pemuda dihadapannya sampai memaksakan ingatannya maka itu hanya akan menyiksa Naruto. Bila berkata jujur apa Naruto sudah siap?

Harus jujur atau berbohong? Hinata masih dilema. Ia pandangi Naruto dengan tatapan was-was.

"Apa kau percaya kata-kata Kurama?" Tanya Hinata untuk memastikan. Mungkin jujur lebih baik untuk Naruto. Ia tidak peduli akan resiko Naruto membencinya, membiarkan Naruto larut dalam rasa penasaran yang menjerumus pada hal berbahaya ia lebih tidak rela lagi.

"Kurama monster yang baik Kaa-chan, aku tidak tahu sebabnya tapi perasaanku yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kurama adalah hal yang benar." Tutur Naruto dengan mantap dengan kosa kata yang jauh dari perkataan anak kecil. Apa yang didengar dari Naruto akhirnya membuat Hinata yakin bahwa keputusan ini lebih baik.

"Ya semua apa yang dikatakan Kurama adalah benar. Kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan Naruto-kun adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Kyuubi disegel dalam tubuhmu." Hinata berat mengatakannya, dengan air mata yang mulai turun ia menggengam erat roknya sembari menyembunyikan mata indahnya yang tertutupi oleh poni.

Memang terlalu berat dicerna oleh pemikiran anak-anak namun anehnya bocah ini mengerti maksud Hinata. Meskipun terkejut tapi ia tidak terlalu shochk seolah informasi ini sudah pernah ketahui. Naruto masih punya satu asumsi lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan soal jati dirinya, ia tidak tahu faktornya apa tapi sejak siuman logika pemikirannya jauh lebih main dibandingkan dulu.

"Apa itu berarti aku bukan putra Kaa-chan?" Pertanyaan itu tepat menohok perasaan Hinata. Menurut Naruto ada singkronisasi yang tidak tepat antara umur dirinya dan ibunya. Seperti yang diutarakan pada Koyuki, bukankah Hinata satu angkatan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau dugaannya benar maka umur Hinata masih sekitar dua puluh satu tahun. Ia sebenarnya sudah menyadari keganjilan itu namun insting anak-anaknya tidak tahu mengapa bisa lebih menguasai dirinya ketimbang berpikir secara logis.

Naruto bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Hinata yang makin tertekan. Ia tersenyum dan tanpa ragu mengelus pipi Hinata dengan perlahan. Andai saja Hinata melihat senyum itu pastilah ia bisa menemukan kedewasan dalam senyum bijaknya.

"Ne, katakan saja Kaa-chan, aku memiliki feeling baik jika Kaa-chan mau jujur." Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hinata berani menatap pemuda yang dikasihi.

Deg!

Detak jantungnya makin berpacu keras ketika ia menemukan aura kebijaksanaan dalam wajah kekanakan Naruto, senyum itu terlalu dewasa untuk diukir oleh anak-anak.

"_Mungkinkah, ingatan Naruto-kun sudah kembali?"_ Tanyanya diri sendiri dengan ragu. Air matanya kemudian pecah lagi.

"Naruto-kun…Hikz..hikz..hikz…maafkan aku." Ujarnya dengan isakan makin keras. Tanpa disadari sebuah pelukan kecil kemudian ia telah terima. Jantungnya makin berdetak kencang ketika menyadari pelukan hangat itu datang dari pemuda berambut pirang.

"Sudah, aku tidak marah kok Kaa-chan. Jangan menangis lagi dong, Naru jadi ikutan sedih nih." Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata secara lembut ia menyapu air mata Hinata dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia pasang senyum lebar untuk mendiamkan Hinata. Sekarang gadis ini yang bingung karena Naruto bisa-bisanya bersikap dewasa dan kekanakan sekaligus.

"Apa, Naruto-kun ti-tidak marah padaku." Kata Hinata terisak, bahkan ia sudah melepas kata 'kaa-chan' yang diganti dengan kata 'padaku'.

Ia menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan marah jika Kaa-chan tidak mau jujur!" sungut kecilnya sudah keluar lagi. Mata polos nan lugu sudah ia gunakan lagi untuk menaklukan Hinata. Jika sudah begini Hinata mana tahan menolak permintaan si kecil. Bila tidak dicoba ia tidak akan tahu reaksi Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau tahu tuan Uzumaki Naruto-sama atau harus Kaa-chan panggil Namikaze Naruto?" Katanya sambil mencubit pipi tembem Naruto. Jika Naruto mengajaknya dalam suasana riang tapi serius kenapa tidak ia mengikuti cara Naruto.

Mata Naruto yang bundar dan lebar mengerjab dua kali persis seperti boneka.

"Eheeeeee! Be-begitukah?" Ekspresi horror sudah terpampang jelas di wajah kecil pemuda yang masih melongo lebar. Ia tatap Hinata dengan pandangan memelas seperti anak kucing.

"Kenapa Uzumaki-sama terkejut? Bukankah anda ingin tahu kebenarannya, Uzumaki Naruto pemuda dua puluh satu tahun, pahlawan dari Konohagakure. Putra Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina, karena insiden tertentu tubuhmu mengecil dan harus kehilangan ingatannya." Tutur Hinata dengan nada seceria mungkin agar menjaga mood si kecil tetap baik.

Rahang Naruto sekarang malah seperti mau lepas mendengar penuturan Hinata. Kaa-channya bukan orang yang suka berbohong, Naruto tahu betul itu. Kejujuran sangat jelas terpancar di mata Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat otak anak-anaknya berpikir sampai sebuah ledakan suara muncul dari mulut Naruto.

"Ini buruk dattebayo, Huwaaaaaa Kaa-chan ! Naru gak mau jadi tua! Naru masih ingin main-main! Huwaaa Kaa-chan Naru masih ingin pelihara anjing! Masih ingin sekolah, Naru belum siap buat kerja, masih takut tidur sendiri. Huwaaa Naru belum siap Kaa-chan!" Naruto sudah menangis merengek sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumbanya sambil berguling-guling. Nampaknya insting kekanakan Naruto sedang mengambil alih jadinya seperti ini, merengek seperti anak-anak.

Bukannya prihatin heiress Hyuuga itu malah terkikik kecil. Ada perasaan geli yang bercampur gembira menjadi satu melihat sikap Naruto. Inikah akibatnya bila dua kepribadian terjebak di saat yang sama?

"Hikz..hikz..hikz…Huwaaa Kaa-chan jangan usir Naru ya…Naru belum siap tinggal sendiri!" Rengeknya lagi sambil memeluk Hinata manja.

Nah kalau yang ini Hinata jadi bingung, siapa coba yang mau usir ini anak.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau usir Naru sih. Aku sayang sama Naruto-kun." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Naruto untuk menenangkan.

Boneka lumba-lumbanya ia peluk dengan erat sambil memandangi Hinata. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan dua jarinya.

"Eng..Kaa-chan jadi ini bukan tubuh asli Naru?" Tanyanya lagi untuk membuka percakapan. Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun jangan takut, aku akan tetap disampingmu hingga Naruto-kun kembali normal. Namun sementara ini Naruto-kun tetap seperti ini dulu bisa?" Hinata sebisa mungkin berbicara dengan serius namun tanpa menggunakan nada dewasa. Ia takut mempengaruni psikologis Naruto yang masih nyaman dengan sikap anak-anaknya.

Senyum lima jari Naruto berkembang. "Hu'um, Naru masih boleh panggil Hinata-chan dengan sebutan Oka-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada semangat.

"Boleh, Naruto-kun!" Jawab Hinata dengan manis.

"Yey! Yey! Jadi boleh pelihara anjing kan Kaa-chan? Kan Naru udah besar?" Sempat-sempatnya juga Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk memenuhi hasrat memiliki hewan peliharaan. Hinata menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Naruto yang aneh. Ia sudah mengetahui informasi sebenarnya dan sikapnya juga kadang jadi dewasa tapi sikap kekanakannya kenapa tidak hilang juga? Apa ini naluri alami anak-anak?

"Tetap tidak boleh." Ucap Hinata dengan nada mengomel.

Naruto merengut kesal pada Kaa-channya. Hmm..setidaknya hari itu berakhir bahagia ketika satu rahasia terbuka walaupun yang bersangkutan sudah paham teorinya namun prakteknya tetap saja bocah berambut pirang itu cuek dan bersikap sesuai keinginan. Jika sikap dewasanya muncul dia akan jadi dewasa, kalau sikap kekanakannya yang keluar maka ia akan mengikuti hatinya untuk bermain. Semuanya butuh proses setidaknya sudah ada setitik jalan terang untuk kembali.

.

.

.

Cekikikan kecil terjadi di belakang barisan murid yang sedang diperlihatkan berbagai cara teknik melempar kunai. Saat anak-anak lain berusaha focus justru dua anak terlihat asik meniupi cekungan yang ada di tanah.

Whussss!

Mereka tiupi cekungan itu kemudian dengan lidi kecil mereka mencari hewan kecil berwarna abu-abu yang jalannya mundur.

"Hi hi hi Ayo! Ayo! Jalannya yang cepat!" Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan 'undur-undur' di tengah lingkaran. Ia toel-toel pantat hewan itu agar berjalan lebih cepat. Tawanya semakin menjadi ketika hewan itu berjalan mundur.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dapat banyak!" Kata Sasuke sambil menenteng seutas tali yang ditempeli 'undur-undur' tiga buah. Mata polosnya begitu berbinar melihat hasil tangkapannya.

"Taruh sini-sini!" Tunjuk Naruto pada lingkaran yang dibuatnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Taruh plastik saja nanti dikumpulin." Usul Sasuke sambil menenteng kantung plastic putih yang entah bisa dapat darimana.

"Jangan nanti mati, Teme! Nggak bisa nafas." Tolak Naruto dengan keras.

Dug! Dug!

Dua kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala keduanya bersamaan.

"Sakit!" Teriaknya bersamaan.

"Hyuuga Naruto! Haruno Sasuke! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" bentak Iruka marah-marah. Ia heran pada dua murid istimewanya ini yang malah sibuk sendiri bermain di saat jam pelajaran.

"Main ini Iruka sensei!" Kata Sasuke polos sambil menenteng hasil tangkapannnya yang masih bergerak-gerak.

"Ini jam pelajaran anak-anak, ayo berbaris yang rapi. Sebentar lagi akan ada beberapa tamu untuk kelas ini. Sensei tidak mau murid sensei bikin malu." Perintah Iruka sambil memaksa keduanya meninggalkan aktivitas main-mainnya.

"Untuk Naruto sesi ini akan sedikit berat, karena kau baru sembuh kau boleh tidak ikut jika merasa tidak enak badan." Iruka tentu memperhatikan kesehatan muridnya satu ini. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika anak didiknya sakit lagi.

"Eh, enggak papa." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang ayo berbaris rapi. Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa untuk mengajari kalian langsung bagaimana melempar suriken. Mereka ninja-ninja hebat loh." Semua terdiam mendengar berita dari Iruka, beberapa anak-anak begitu sangat penasaran hingga terjadi bisik-bisik yang cukup keras.

Iruka memberi kode tangan untuk memanggil tamunya yang memang dari tadi bersembunyi.

Angin berhembus dengan perlahan. Sekumpulan daun kemudian terbentuk dan memunculkan para ninja yang akan menjadi tamu.

Yang pertama muncul adalah seorang Jonin dengan pakaian serba hijau dengan alis tebal.

"Paman Lee/Alis tebal!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Kemudian setelahnya didususul oleh Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba & Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sakura dan Sai.

"Anggota Rookie 12 plus satu Anbu!" Ujar Iruka bangga.

"Ada Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto girang.

"Oka-chanku juga ada!" Sasuke tidak kalah girang.

Semua dari mereka memakai rompi jonin mereka hingga terlihat begitu gagah. Semua anak begitu senang karena tamu istimewa adalah orang-orang penting di Konoha. Meskipun tidak lengkap karena satu anggota sudah tewas dan yang dua belum diketahui sudah cukup membuat mereka kagum.

"Kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan ilmu dari mereka. Karena ada sepuluh orang maka kalian juga menyesuaikan untuk membentuk 10 tim, masing-masing terdiri dari 3-4 anak, untuk pembagian pembimbing nanti diundi, mengerti!

"Hai sensei!" jawabnya serempak.

Semua murid tampak begitu bersemangat. Kalau soal kelompok Naruto, Sasuke, Sumaru sudah jadi trio yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Pembentukan berlangsung cepat dan sesi pembagian dimulai.

"Baiklah, sensei undi dulu. Kelompok pertama Naruto-Sasuke-Sumaru akan dibimbing-" Iruka menghentikan perkataannya kemudian mengambil gulungan kertas kecil seperti arisan. Perlahan dia membuka dan disana tertulis sebuah nama.

"Rock Lee-san." Ujar Iruka bersemangat yang dibarengi tegukan ludah bersamaan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Bersambung

Thanx to

Karina,su ,Shen Meileng ,marina , lavender sapphires chan ,Guest ,aku ,Nabila Chan BTL , Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin ,NaruGankster , Uzumaki Dobe-chan, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez ,Naminasai , Karizta-chan ,Yamamoto Hikaru ,fazrulz21 ,ujhethejamers , dragon ,R ,Riza ,Universal Playgirl ,Bluexa ,Oemiv ,Ifaharra sasusaku ,Guest ,Namikaze Kevin ,koga-san ,Guest ,poo, SyHinataLavender ,pika-chan , Lhylia Kiryu ,fajar jabrik ,sheren ,Shizura-Chan , nanao yumi ,abi putraramadhan ,Yourin Yo , Naozumi-kun ,Me'o D Theguh , , Akira No Sikhigawa ,Yukori Kazaqi ,Guest ,Guest , j ,Red devils ,Soputan ,TheBrownEyes'129 , ,BronzeQueen18290 ,Awitway A.M , jj bunshin ,Yuki no Ame , .bs , 93 , mitsuka sakurai, huddexxx69 The NaruHina Story ,Vj Baka Dobe dan yang sudah baca.

Seputar Chap 5

Question: Sosok Ayah Sasu-Naru? Haduh gak kepikiran tapi terimakasih masukannya. Hinata-Sakura dibikin resah? Nanti juga ada kok, insya allah. Kapan Brother up-date? Err gomen gak jadi minggu ini, masih jalan ditempat angkrem di 11xx word padahal udah berapa minggu tuh diketik, Twid Swornya ini up-date bareng silahkan di cek senpai. Sekolah dimana? Huwaaa author udah kuliah kakak. Apa Koyuki OC? Bukan , Koyuki karakter Naruto di movie.

.

.

Eng maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama, atau kadang tidak tercantum karena kadang setelah di publish ada yang ilang atau saya yang kurang teliti. Mohon maaf bila chapter ini boring, mohon maaf bila ada salah, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Ho ho udah ngantuk akut ….

Oh satu lagi …

Special gift for my father, yah walaupun gak bakal dibaca. Tetep aja simbolis sendiri untuk pribadi.

Terimakasih

Berminat Riview?


	6. Chapter 6

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 6

"Baiklah, sensei undi dulu. Kelompok pertama Naruto-Sasuke-Sumaru akan dibimbing-" Iruka menghentikan perkataannya kemudian mengambil gulungan kertas kecil seperti arisan. Perlahan dia membuka dan disana tertulis sebuah nama.

"Rock Lee-san." Ujar Iruka bersemangat yang dibarengi tegukan ludah bersamaan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Semangat masa muda anak-anak, akan kuberikan pengalaman yang tidak akan kalian lupakan! Yeaaaaaaaah Semangat masa muda yang membara." Teriak Rock Lee begitu ia mendapat kelompok yang pertama. Jonin eksentrik ini amat bersemangat terlebih lagi ia akan melatih Sasuke dan Naruto yang notabene anggota Rookie dua belas .

Melihat sikap Lee yang terlalu bersemangat jujur membuat para murid sedikit takut termasuk Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah was-was Rock Lee melakukan bimbingan. Latihan yang dilakukan Rock Lee dikenal cukup berat, Hinata dan Sakura tahu itu dan saat ini mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan nasib dua pangeran yang mereka kasihi.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Teriak seorang bocah menggemaskan berambut pirang sambil mengangkat tangannya agar diperhatikan. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya mungkin dia ingin mengajukan sesuatu.

Iruka menoleh pada Naruto yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyanya pada bocah itu dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Eng …aku tidak ikut sesi ini boleh? Tiba-tiba kepala Naru pusing sensei." Tanya Naruto dengan nada dibuat seperti orang sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baik-baik saja. Rupanya bocah berambut pirang itu mau kabur dari bimbingan Rock Lee dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, mungkin ia bisa mengelabuhi beberapa orang termasuk Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah terlihat khawatir namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi sahabatnya Sasuke.

Tatapan deathglare panas langsung diterima Naruto saat bocah itu berpura-pura sakit. Sasuke tentu tidak terima jika ia ditinggal sendiri menerima bimbingan dari Lee yang sudah ia ketahui suka melakukan hal-hal yang melelahkan.

Tidak terima begitu saja Sasuke secara terang-terangan langsung menginjak kaki kiri Naruto dengan kaki kanannya.

"Itai! Sakit Teme!" Protes Naruto dengan nada galak sambil melotot kearah Sasuke yang langsung bersikap sok cuek dengan melihat keatas.

"Kenapa mau protes? Hukuman yang cocok bagi orang yang mau berbohong." Tutur Sasuke tanpa nada bersalah. Ia memang sengaja menginjak kaki kiri Naruto karena kesal rekannya itu mau kabur dari Rock Lee sendirian. Kalau mau kabur setidaknya ajak-ajak dong diakan tidak mau kalau hanya bersama Sumaru.

"Apa maksudmu Teme jelek, siapa yang mau berbohong." Rengut Naruto kesal pada sahabatnya yang justru tidak mau meminta maaf. Naruto memberi tatapan tajam pada sang kawan yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal khas anak kecil.

"Huwaaaaa Oka-chan Naruto jahat mau meninggalkan Sasu tersiksa oleh Paman Lee." Rengek Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto tanpa rasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sweatdrop masal langsung menerpa semua orang yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang merengek memanggil Ibunya. Tidak berapa lama tatatapan heran dari anggota Rokie langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tahu bahwa gadis inilah yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Jidat, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun hingga ia jadi anak semanja ini?"Bisik gadis berambut pirang dengan paras cantik dari klan Yamanaka. Mereka memang sudah tahu sifat Naruto dan Sasuke berubah sedikit manja namun mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke Uchiha mantan missing nin terlihat semanja ini di depan publik.

"Ehhhh,aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil meringis kecil melihat Sasuke masih merajuk terbukti dengan bibir sang bocah itu masih manyun.

Sementara itu Rock Lee yang ditengarai jadi penyebab pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto dengan semangat masa muda langsung berusaha mendiamkan Sasuke.

"Cup…cup…siapa yang mau menyiksamu Sasuke-kun?" Kata Rock Lee sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil Uchiha bagai seorang ayah namun gagal karena sang anak sudah keburu merajuk dengan menjauh beberapa cm dari Lee.

"Paman Lee! Sasu baru lihat latihan Paman Lee beberapa waktu yang lalu saja sudah capek sendiri. Sasu gak mau latihan kaya Paman Lee. Sasu malas kalau disuruh latihan berat kan bikin capek.." Rajuknya sambil menunjuk hidung Lee yang begitu dekat. Semangat muda Lee seakan runtuh ketika mendengar penuturan polos Sasuke

"Ehhhh, begitukah." Kata Lee kemudian langsung tertunduk lesu dengan aura suram.

Dari belakang tiba-tiba bulu kudu putra jadi-jadian Sakura itu meremang ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode emosi.

"Sasuke Haruno jangan manja! Katanya mau jadi ninja, kalau kau masih manja begini Oka-chan akan keluarkan Sasu dari akademi." Ancam Sakura terang-terangan dengan nada keras di tengah-tengah sesi. Sasuke yang dimarahi di depan umum langsung manyun lagi kemudian diam tanpa komentar.

"Naruto-kun tetap ikut bisa? Kurasa Sasuke-kun kesepian kalau Naruto-kun tidak ikut. Lagipula bimbingan yang akan diberikan Paman Lee tidak akan semenakutkan yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghampiri Naruto. Rupanya dalam saat apapun ia tidak tahan kalau tidak turun tangan ketika menyangkut pemuda yang dikashinya itu.

"Benar-benar anak yang manja." Komentar Sumaru datar melihat pemandangan Hinata-Sakura membujuk putra mereka masing-masing yang masih pakai acara ngambek dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri di kesempatan penting. Jujur saja Sumaru bosan pada sikap manja dan kekanakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih belum berubah padahal mereka sudah masuk akademi. Ia juga jengkel pada Ibu mereka yang tidak mendidik mereka dengan tegas. Lihat saja hasilnya dua anak itu malah takut jika mendapat pembimbing seperti Rock Lee, setahunya Rock Lee adalah jonin yang suka bekerja keras dan ia menyukai hal itu. Baginya tanpa kerja keras ia tidak akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti yang dicita-citakannya selama ini.

"Sensei lanjutkan saja pembagian kelompoknya, abaikan saja dua anak manja itu. Kegiatan ini tidak boleh terganggu hanya gara-gara sikap manja murid sensei." Tegur Sumaru dengan nada sedikit pedas pada gurunya. Sumaru juga terkadang heran, cuma perasaannya saja atau memang itu kenyataan tapi berdasarkan apa yang ditangkap Sumaru senseinya itu terkadang mengistimewakan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eh, maaf Sensei sampai lupa." Ia kaget ketika salah satu muridnya yang berbakat itu menegurnya dengan sebuah kritikan cukup pedas. Tidak mau semakin dicurigai lagi gara-gara terlalu larut dalam suasana haru sekaligus menggembirakan dari Rookie 12 ia kemudian melanjutkan pembagian pembimbing

" Oke berikutnya sensei akan undi lagi. Koharu-Nori-Watanabe dibimbing oleh Sai Simura." Katanya dengan tegas tanpa mempedulikan aktivitas Rookie 12 yang kini malah bercanda bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Begitu pembagian sudah lengkap semua tim ditempatkan menyebar termasuk tim yang akan dibimbing oleh Rock Lee yang mendapat tempat di lapangan bagian utara.

Sumaru mendecih sebal ketika Naruto dan Sakura menggeret ibu mereka untuk menemani mereka berkumpul dengan Rock Lee.

"_Mereka tidak akan jadi ninja kalau sikap mereka tidak berubah."_ Batin Sumaru sambil memandangi mereka intens. Ia bukannya tidak suka pada mereka tapi ia justru prihatin akan sikap kekanakan mereka. Sebagai teman ia menginginkan juga teman-temannya bisa tumbuh menjadi orang-orang yang hebat seperti Rookie 12 dihadapannya ini.

"Lee, aku titip Naruto-kun. Eng tolong jaga dia karena Naruto-kun beberapa hari yang lalu baru keluar dari rumah sakit." Pinta Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto untuk mendekat pada Sumaru yang sudah memasang wajah kesal karena terlalu banyak basa-basi diantara mereka.

"Lee, awas bila terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke-kun. Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis bersurai pink ini malah melakukan sebuah ancaman pada Lee. Sakura benar-benar jadi posesive kali ini.

"Ne, percayakan padaku." Kata Lee takut-takut dengan wajah persis orang tertekan. Setelah itu keduanya meninggalkan mereka untuk menuju pos masing-masing.

"Akhirnya dua gadis posesive itu pergi! Menakutkan! Apa sebenarnya salahku?" Komentar Lee dengan desahan nafas lega begitu keduanya sudah pergi. Namun sepertinya penderitaan Lee belum berakhir karena dua bocah sudah memasang wajah sangar dihadapannya.

"Jangan menghina Oka-chanku!" Protes Sasuke dengan ekspresi posesive khas anak-anak. Pipinya tembem sedikit menggembung, wajahnya sedikit cemberut namun yang paling membuat Lee takut adalah sharingan tomoe tiga sudah aktif menggantikan mata hitam Sasuke.

"Paman alis tebal nakal! Kaa-chanku itu baik." Kata Naruto untuk ikut memprotes Lee.

"Nani! Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Lee reflek pada mereka sebelum keduanya lebih ngambek lagi. Lee tidak habis pikir belum ada lima belas menit ia bersama Sasuke dan Naruto kecil namun ia sudah stress gara-gara sikap ngambek dua anak jadi-jadian itu. Mereka memang jadi menggemaskan namun juga menyebalkan disaat bersamaan baginya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini Lee-sensei, sebaiknya cepat mulai sesi ini kulihat beberapa teman sensei sudah mulai memberikan teori. Asal anda tahu saya sangat menghormatimu Lee-sensei dan mengagumi Lee-sensei yang sudah terkenal sebagai jonin elit yang gigih." Ucap Sumaru yang terdengar sangat waras bila dibandingkan dua anak yang malah memancing pertengkaran.

Kata-kata Sumaru benar-benar membangkitkan semangat muda Lee yang sudah sempat drop.

"Ho ho ho baiklah kalau sudah begitu, diwaktu yang singkat ini akan kuberitahu metode-metode latihan untuk menempa diri. Bersemangatlah Sumaru-kun karena metode ini adalah metode hebat dari guruku langsung Guy-sensei." Kata Lee membara, sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menggenggam angin untuk membakar semangat.

Bukannya menganggap sikap Lee aneh namun justru Sumaru tertegun melihat semangat Lee yang menggebu. Senyum simpul nan elit yang siap menumbangkan para gadis sudah tersungging di paras tampannya.

"Silahkan dimulai Lee-sensei." Ujarnya bak seorang murid teladan.

"Paman Lee ! Paman Lee!" Suara kecil Sasuke merusak suasana serius yang baru saja terbangun antara Lee dan Sumaru. Dari wajahnya yang sudah cemberut Lee tahu pemuda raven yang ia anggap saingannya itu sedang kesal.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kok nama kami gak disebut sih Paman! Kami kan juga mau dibimbing Paman Lee." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit cemburu pada Sumaru. Eh… salah, bukan cemburu maksudnya disini adalah ia iri pada Sumaru. Tanpa ada yang menyadari Sumaru jadi senang saat ini karena akhirnya ia bisa dianggap.

"Katanya kalau sama Paman Lee bikin capek? Habisnya disini yang berminat belajar sepertinya cuma Sumaru. Kalian yakin ingin ikut belajar dari Paman Lee?" Memang tidak ada yang tahan untuk berbuat kasar pada dua pemuda ini terbukti dengan sikap Lee yang bisa begitu lembut pada Sasuke dan Naruto meskipun dua anak ini membuatnya kesal.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi Paman Alis Tebal, nanti kalau ada praktiknya jangan yang bikin capek ya?" Tawar Naruto dengan sikap polos.

"Oke!" Kata Rock Lee dengan jempol yang terangkat yang menjadi trend marknya.

Sesi kali ini memang spesial karena pembimbingnya langsung dari Rookie 12 yang tentunya masing-masing individu reputasinya sudah diketahui. Sesi bimbingan berlangsung sekitar tiga jam, dimulai dengan sesi pengenalan apa itu ninja dan bagaimana kiat menjadi seperti mereka, kemudian mereka diajarkan teknik menggunakan senjata dan sesi terakhir adalah sesi latihan yang materinya ditentukan oleh masing-masing pembimbing. Jadi antar kelompok mendapat ilmu yang berbeda. Setelah sesi bimbingan nanti masih ada satu jam untuk sesi unjuk aksi di depan teman-teman kelas.

Disebuah ruang kelas yang khusus diperuntukkan para Jonin tamu tampak Shikamaru yang biasanya tampil dengan wajah membosankan justru terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca tulisan dari para murid yang diminta menuliskan pengalaman apa yang didapat ketika berlatih bersama para Rookie-12.

Krauk! Krauk! Krauk "Apa ada yang lucu Shika?" Tanya Choji sambil memasukkan kripik kentang kesukaanya dalam mulut. Tentu ia heran melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya acuh terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Haaaaa, anak-anak itu memang polos ya." Ujarnya sambil menguap. Ia pandangi teman-temannya yang sedang makan di waktu break. Ia amati wajah-wajah teman-temannya sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan keganjilan karena ia tidak menemukan dua sosok.

"Oh ya mana Hinata dan Sakura?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Menemani pangeran mereka, memangnya ada apa?" kata Ino menjawab sekaligus bertanya pada pemuda berambut nanas.

"Jika mereka baca ini, kurasa kau Lee akan ditinju habis oleh Sakura." Jawabnya pendek sambil memandang Lee yang mendadak tersedak oleh perkataan pemuda berambut nanas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lee dengan nada ketakutan.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas langsung mendarat di meja Lee tempatnya makan.

"Baca sendiri." Perintah Shikamaru kemudian merebahkan kepalanya untuk tidur.

Perlahan kertas itu ia buka. Gumpalan kertas itu terdiri dari dua buah kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak rapi khas anak-anak. Ia baca dan menemukan beberapa kalimat yang langsung menghunus jantung.

"_Paman Lee menyenangkan. Latihan tadi aku dan Naruto diminta mencari 100 ekor undur-undur untuk latihan kami berdua. Menyenangkan, walau tidak mencapai 100 tapi kami dapat banyak untuk dimainin sama Oka-chan."_

Tidak perlu membaca sampai akhir Lee sudah keburu pingsan.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa it-itu apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura diliputi perasaan shock ketika bocah berambut model pantat ayam menunjukkan sekumpulan binatang kecil dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dalam keadaan bergerak-gerak. Jujur saja Sakura shock berat putranya memiliki binatang berwarna abu-abu dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Dibandingkan Sakura yang berteriak ketika binatang kecil itu disodorkan pada mereka berdua Hinata justru hanya tersenyum manis kemudian menyentil pipi Naruto yang tembem.

"Naruto-kun lucu." Komentar Hinata yang justru ikut memainkan 'undur-undur' yang dimiliki Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak jijik pada mainan binatang itu.

"Ne, Kaa-chan ayo main." Ajak Naruto diiringi semburat merah muda yang muncul pada pipi tembem sang bocah. Naruto sedikit malu-malu ketika ia mengajak Hinata bermain, seperti ada kecanggungan tersendiri.

"Sa-sa-mbil ma-kan ya? Kaa-chan suapin." Gara-gara Naruto salah tingkah Hinata rupanya jadi ikut-ikutan canggung sekarang, bahkan pipinya pun sudah tak kalah memerah dari Naruto. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak tergagap di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu, mungkin sejak kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu hubungan mereka berdua kadang ada kecanggungan di dalamnya. Tapi hal itu tentu hanya berlaku jika Naruto bersikap jadi dewasa.

"Eng…arigatou Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto salah tingkah sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kecanggungan makin terasa ketika Hinata menyuapi Naruto, aura yang dipancarkan bukan layaknya hubungan ibu dan anak melainkan layaknya pasangan kekasih. Bahkan keduanya mengabaikan tatapan heran sekaligus shock dari dua pasang mata yang khusuk menikmati pemandangan canggung nan aneh didepan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah memasang tanda tanya besar dalam otak mereka.

"Oka-chan ! Cuma perasaan Sasu saja atau memang bibi Hinata dan Naruto jadi aneh ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada ibunya yang masih duduk dipangkuan ibunya sambil memegang segelas jus tomat.

Sakura mengerjab-ngerjab beberapa kali untuk memastikan pemandangan dua makhluk yang terlihat canggung di depan mereka. Hinata menyuapi Naruto dengan malu-malu dan juga sebaliknya Naruto menerima suapan Hinata dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa sepertinya mereka canggung begitu ya?" Sakura balik nanya ke Sasuke. Sekarang dua makhluk kepo itu saling bertatapan tidak mengerti. Detik berikutnya Sakura baru sadar pastilah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Nani! Jangan-jangan Naruto kau sudah ingat!" pekik Sakura cukup keras hingga ia jadi pusat perhatian Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menatap ekspresi horror Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kalem sambil tersenyum tipis yang mempesona. Yang mengejutkan Sakura ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sakura-chan' oleh bocah itu.

"Na-Na-Naruto jangan ka-katakan kau sudah mengingatnya." Tuduh Sakura reflek sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih memancarkan aura ketenangannya. Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendadak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menatap mata blue safire sahabatnya untuk meminta penjelasan namun sang sahabat tidak merespon.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang sudah." Jawab Naruto tenang sambil mencium pipi putih Hinata. Kejadian itu semakin membuat tercengang Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat pemandangan horror didepannya.

"Kau milikku Hime." Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata saat menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sekarang Hinata rasanya sudah mau pingsan mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Andai saja bocah itu tidak memegangi tangannya bisa dipastikan Hinata sudah pingsan.

"Kyaaaa bocah mesum!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan pikirannya lagi. Perilaku Naruto sudah kelewat batas untuk ukuran anak-anak. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Oka-chan ini ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Naruto dikatai mesum?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi sambil memandang polos kearah Sakura. Mungkin sekarang disini tinggal dialah yang belum tahu apa-apa. Ia lirik Naruto yang hanya tersenyum simpul pada Sakura dan Hinata yang terdiam sambil memandang kebawah lalu ia tatap lagi ibunya yang menampakkan ekspresi ganjil.

Otak Sasuke makin tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Hinata-chan kau bisa jelaskan ini?" Pinta Sakura pada gadis bersurai Indigo yang masih menatap kebawah.

"Ha ha ha ha bibi Sakura lucu! Ternyata feelingku tidak salah bibi Sakura itu memang mudah dipancing emosinya." Tawa Naruto meledak seketika ketika Sakura berhasil ia kerjai. Sebenarnya ia belum mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, ia hanya tahu jika Sakura adalah satu rekan timnya di Tim 7. Perilakunya tadi hanya sekedar mengikuti insting dewasanya jika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita dan terhadap Sakura dilakukan sekedar ingin menjahili gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui sebagai gadis yang mencintai Sasuke rekannya.

"Teme jelek! Ayo kita main saja, mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa itu tidak asik!" Ajak Naruto pada rekannya yang bisa dipastikan sedang berpikir keras.

Memang susah bila memiliki mental anak-anak tapi terkadang juga memiliki insting lelaki sudah dewasa. Naruto sendiri yang mengalami susah mengontrol sikapnya. Ia hanya membiarkan sikapnya mengalir bagai air mengikuti kehendak hatinya.

Ia menyeret rekannya itu untuk menjauh meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura menuju kumpulan teman-temannya yang sudah bermain di sela-sela istirahat menunggu sesi berikutnya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu Hinata?" Dibandingkan dengan suasana tadi kali ini Sakura lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Eng soal Naruto-kun se-sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tentang masa lalunya na-namun dia belum memiliki ingatannya lagi." Tutur Hinata lirih. Ia beranikan diri untuk memandangi Sakura yang langsung murung.

"Sejak kapan ?" Sakura bertanya singkat.

"Di rumah sakit. Naruto sendiri yang meminta dijelaskan siapa dirinya, ini berkat Kyuubi yang memberi tahu Naruto." Ujar Hinata pada Sakura. Gadis ini sedikit takut jika Sakura akan marah bila ia tidak memberi tahunya dari kemarin namun ketakutannya itu sirna ketika Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ne kenapa kau tidak cerita sih Hinata! Jadi anak itu belum bisa mengingat apapun?" Kata Sakura bersemangat dan diimbangi senyum tulus pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan pada Sakura sambil terkikik kecil.

"Jadi sikap Naruto tadi itu apa?" Rupanya Sakura masih penasaran kenapa mereka berdua bisa semesra itu padahal Naruto belum mengingat apapun.

"Instingnya mungkin, memang aneh tapi aku sudah bisa membedakan dan menyesuaikan diri untuk mengimbangi sikap Naruto. Aku bisa jadi ibunya dan-." Pada kata terakhir ia menghentikan kata-katanya karena ia bingung akan berkata apa. Cukup beranikah ia mengatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Naruto padahal selama ini pemuda itu belum pernah menyatakan cintannya secara langsung. Memikirkan hal itu sontak membuat wajah Hinata memanas.

"Kekasihnya!" Lanjut Sakura dengan nada riang sambil tertawa kecil memandangi Hinata yang diam dengan wajah semakin memerah.

.

.

.

Sesi dilanjutkan dengan praktik melempar suriken secara langsung. Sebenarnya tahap ini terlalu dini namun karena kapan lagi kesempatan bisa dilihat oleh Rookie 12 maka target sasaranpun disesuaikan bahkan mereka didampingi langsung oleh Iruka dalam melempar.

Para murid sudah berbaris rapi dan jangan tanyakan dua tokoh utama kita sedang melakukan apa karena mereka berdua tengah kebingungan untuk praktek melempar suriken. Akibatnya sekarang mereka sedang menganggu orang untuk ditanyai akan melakukan apa dan korbannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sumaru yang sudah stress menjawab pertanyaan dua bocah manja itu. Bimbingan tadi mereka juga malah disuruh cari 100 'undur-undur' dengan Rock Lee, nah loh mereka yang rugi sendiri gara-gara selalu main dan asik sendiri.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri mainan terus selama jam pelajaran baka!" umpat Sumaru pada dua anak yang sudah memasang wajah panik karena mereka tidak memperhatikan Iruka sensei tadi.

"Sumaru bantu kami dattebayo!" Pinta Naruto yang sudah kuyu dan pasrah kalau maju nanti.

"Waktunya tidak cukup kawan-kawan. Salah sendiri tadi malah mainin 'undur-undur'." Tutur Sumaru dengan jujur, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mengajari mereka berdua karena antrian pun sudah tinggal beberapa anak.

Sumaru ikut-ikutan pusing gara-gara dou manja itu merengek tidak tahu soal melempar suriken.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian nyusup saja kebarisan depan lihat praktiknya." Usul Sumaru pada mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke menggeleng bersamaan bahkan Sasuke sudah memberi kode dengan menunjuk kepalanya yang tidak cukup tinggi.

Sial Sumaru lupa dua anak itu juga tidak terlalu tinggi dikelas malah bisa dikatakan pendek.

"Kalau begitu nyusup lewat bawah!" Usul Sumaru asal karena sudah terlalu pusing.

"Ide bagus!" Tutur Sasuke dengan semangat tinggi.

"Dobe, ayo jangan buang-buang waktu lagi." Ujar Sasuke yang sudah merangkak di tanah. Naruto yang polos akhirnya mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu aku hanya bercanda!" Pekik Sumaru namun tidak didengar keduanya. Ia tepuk jidatnya dengan keras gara-gara kelakuan dua bocah yang polos atau terlalu bodoh. Seharusnya mereka melihat dengan membuat barisan sendiri kan bisa, kenapa malah merangkak kaya tikus yang hanya menghabiskan waktu.

Dua kepala bocah itu akhirnya bisa mencapai depan tentu dengan acara konyol mereka menggeser posisi teman mereka. Dan setelah perjuangan panjang mereka bisa melihat rekannya melempar suriken.

"Berikutnya Sumaru." Panggil sensei Iruka yang membuat keduanya sadar bahwa tidak perlu merangkak kedepan mereka sudah akan dipanggil. Bodohnya mereka tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Naruto aku belum siap!" Kata Sasuke panik.

"Sama." Jawab Naruto pendek pasrah.

Dengan pasrah kemudian mereka berdiri lalu menatap Sumaru baik-baik bagaimana cara melempar. Mereka diberi lima kali kesempatan untuk melempar. Tentunya hanya tahap dasar yaitu melempar suriken dengan satu sasaran, kemudian dua suriken bersamaan dengan dua sasaran berbeda dan begitu seterusnya. Karena ini tahap awal maka dinilai seberapa dekat dengan target merah.

"Waaaah!" seru takjub semuanya ketika lemparan pertama Sumaru langsung mengenai sasaran di titik merah. Senyum Sumaru semakin berkembang ketika kesempatan berikutnya semua lemparan dialah yang paling mendekati sasaran.

"Selanjutnya Sasuke Haruno." Panggil Iruka pada bocah berambut raven yang sudah pucat pasi disuruh melempar suriken.

"Ini surikenmu Sasuke." Kata Iruka pada Sasuke yang sudah gemetar hebat. Ia pandangi Sakura dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Eng Sensei ak-aku tidak bisa sensei." Elak Sasuke yang tidak membuat temannya terkejut. Teman-temannya tidak akan heran bila Sasuke ataupun Naruto tidak akan bisa karena secara mereka dari tadi terus bermain sendiri.

"Coba dulu Sasuke, tidak masalah kalau gagal kan baru belajar." Ujar Iruka prihatin memandangi Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Eng kalau meleset jangan ditertawakan ya." Ujar Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir pada Sakura yang langsung menepuk jidatnya melihat ulah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kemudian memegang suriken pertamanya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya kemudian membuat posisi yang sesuai dalam melempar suriken. Ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk tenang dengan memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka matanya kembali bersiap melempar suriken pertamanya.

Zraaash. Suriken lemparan Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya menancap tepat ditengah sasaran.

"_Ini mudah!"_ Batin Sasuke girang. Pada lemparan berikutnya ia semakin bersemangat dengan sepenuh hati ia melempar suriken-suriken tersebut. Sampai-sampai pada lemparan terakhir yang menjadi bagian paling sulit surikennya justru membelah semua papan sasaran menjadi dua.

Tidak hanya yang melihat Sasuke sendiripun terpaku gara-gara papan sasarannya rusak.

"Ups…. Maaf!" Ujar Sasuke seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap, Ia hanya nyengir kuda pada Iruka yang terlihat shock.

"Sasuke-kun lain kali Kontrol cakramu ya!" Komentar Iruka kecewa gara-gara papan sasarannya rusak. Ia tidak perlu terkejut lagi kalau Sasuke bisa melakukan hal itu, meski lupa ingatan tetap saja ingatan sensorisnya masih jalan terbukti dengan kemampuan Sasuke yang masih tercetak sempurna.

Para Rookie 12 dan satu anbu yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil ketika memandangi ekspresi tidak percaya teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau begini rasanya tidak fair, bukankah begitu Sakura?" Komentar Ino pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang khusuk melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sakura meringis kecil pada Ino. Beda dengan para Rookie yang sangat menikmati aksi mantan missing nin yang sedang bermain-main ,sahabatnya justru terlihat ngeri melihat kemampuan pemuda berambut aksen ekor bebek.

"Sasuke mengerikan dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto untuk memberi komentar pada Sasuke yang kemampuan melempar surikennya sangat diatas rata-rata. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu heran karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu Uchiha dan kemampuannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"_Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar hebat. Kaa-chan benar Sasuke itu Sasuke Uchiha."_ Naruto malah bergemulat dengan logikanya yang saat ini rada-rada ngehang gara-gara lihat aksi Sasuke sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa status dirinya juga sama dengan Sasuke.

"Yey dobe! Berhasil!" kata Sasuke riang sambil berpose dengan dua jarinya yang sudah diangkat. Bukannya menanggapi naruto malah berjengit ngeri ketika didekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa he he he." Kata Naruto bohong untuk menghindari pemuda yang dalam otaknya berstatus mengerikan.

"Selanjutnya Hyuuga Naruto." Ujar Iruka setelah mengganti target sasaran.

Naruto dengan takut-takut mengambil suriken dari tangan Iruka.

"Ne, Iruka sensei ini harus dilempar?" Tawar Naruto yang masih berharap ia boleh tidak melempar suriken.

"Iya Naruto cepat lempar, tapi jangan lupa control cakranya." Khusus pada Naruto ia memperingatkan hal ini agar tidak terulang hal yang sama dengan Sasuke yang membelah papan target.

"Eng sensei aku tidak mengerti control cakra bagaimana, kan belum diajari." Ujar Naruto yang malah cemberut.

"Oh begitukah kalau tidak mengerti baguslah kalau begitu. Abaikan kata sensei tadi. Silahkan dilempar." Perintah Iruka tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi. Iruka pikir dua bocah itu sudah paham tentang mengontrol cakra ternyata mereka secara teori belum ingat.

Naruto yang penasarannya tidak terjawab akhirnya ia memilih melempar suriken sesukannya. Dengan fokus yang penuh ia mengikuti istingnya untuk menulurkan cakra pada surikennya. Seketika suriken itu diselimuti cakra biru yang membuat Iruka panik melihatnya. Teknik khusus itu adalah penggunaan elemen angin yang bisa digunakan Naruto Uzumaki dan kini bocah itu tidak sadar menggunakannya.

"Jangan dilempar!" teriak Iruka panik namun terlambat suriken itu sudah melesat menembus papan sasaran kemudian menancap di pohon yang diakhiri dengan ledakan kecil.

Semua mata tertegun pada efek lemparan Naruto. Akibatnya bocah berambut pirang itu jadi pusat perhatian dan ekspresi Naruto juga sama kikuknya dengan Sasuke ketika merusak papan sasaran. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka surikennya akan menghasilkan efek seperti itu.

"Eng maaf, Iruka sensei ini kukembalikan semua surikennya." Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan takut-takut ia mengembalikan semua suriken pada tempatnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mundur untuk tidak melanjutkan aksinya karena takut dimarahi.

"_Kaa-chan kenapa jadi begini?"_ Rintih Naruto dalam hati untuk meminta bantuan.

"Dasar dobe bodoh!" Komentar kasar itu datang dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari mulut Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak takjub. Ia pelototi sahabatnya yang memasang tampang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil melihat keatas lalu mengeluarkan senyum kikuk pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sasuke lagi pada Naruto.

"Anak-anak sepertinya kita istirahat dulu lagi untuk menseat tempat ini. Sensei beri waktu sepuluh menit. Silahkan bubar." Ujar Iruka untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu kaku gara-gara ulah Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan malas para murid akhirnya bubar sambil bergossip ria tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dua anak yang berulah berusaha cuek bebek dengan berpura-pura berbincang serius ketika banyak tatapan aneh menghujam mereka.

"Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku dobe." Celetuk bocah bermata onix yang semakin tidak nyaman.

"Hu'um. Kabur yuk!" Ajak Naruto cepat kemudian berlari menghampiri ibunya masing-masing yang ada diseberang lapangan.

.

.

.

" Merasa ada yang tidak beres Sumaru-kun?" tanya Koyuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia mengabaikan Koyuki dengan tidak menjawab, jujur ia malas jika berurusan dengan para gadis yang hobinya menggosip.

"Kurasa kita sama-sama penasaran pada mereka berdua." Gadis kecil berambut dark blue panjang itu cukup tahu bahwa Sumaru sebenarnya penasaran pada dua sahabatnya yang terlalu misterius terbukti dengan memandangi mereka secara intens.

"Siapapun mereka berdua kurasa bukan urasanmu Koyuki-chan." Kata Sumaru acuh meninggalkan Koyuki untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang terlihat bercanda dengan ibunya. Sumaru mempunyai spekulasi sendiri tentang dua sahabatnya itu, mungkin terdengar gila tapi ia mempunyai sebuah asumsi yang cukup kuat untuk ditanyakan pada Hinata dan Sakura secara langsung. Berkat kejadian tadi entah mengapa pikiran liarnya kembali lagi menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku harus tanyakan langsung pada Hinata-san dan Sakura-san." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Bersambung

missingnin68 ,Yamamoto Hikaru ,GraceAnnesh ,chii no pinkycherry ,Cheinn PinkTom ,ujhethejamers ,Karina , Lanjut , Wakana Chisei ,Namikaze Husin ,ekaaprillian ,Yamamoto Hikaru ,Yuki no Ame ,Kyoanggita ,Guest ,Bluexa , marina ,akasuna no ei-chan , ridafi chan ,milkyways99 , aku ,Guest ,kirei- neko , mitsuka sakurai , Kirika No Karin , Nabila Chan BTL ,Kirika No Karin ,Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida ,Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin , , Nitya-chan ,Ifaharra sasusaku ,NamikazeKevinnn ,TheBrownEyes'129 dikdik717 , Karizta-chan ,Yourin Yo ,Dilaedogawa12 ,Arisa Akutagawa ,Yukori Kazaqi ,Mangekyooo JumawanBluez ,NaruGankster ,Guest ,nshawol56 ,Guest ,Naozumi-kun ,Akira No Sikhigawa ,fazrulz21 , , orchideeumi ,GazzelE VR , jj bunshin ,Sana Uchiga ,Guest ,Guest ,Red devils ,Naruhina Lovers ,koga-san ,Lyn kuromuno ,Guest ,dragon , huddexxx69 , 93 ,The NaruHina Story , 1 ,Oceana Queen , angmanusya ,and96 , ,fajar jabrik ,AkemyYamato ,mfadlilarafat ,Lhylia Kiryu ,Shizura-Chan , dan yang sudah baca.

Seputar chap 6

**Apa sasuke akan tahu?** Nanti ada waktunya sendiri namun bukan di chap ini, **kapan mereka pulih?** Masih beberapa chap depan, **Apa brother lanjut? **Udah up-date kok, **Jutsunya?** Akan terjawab saat Sasuke tahu mungkin, saya juga belum tahu *digetok*, **Koyuki di movie berapa? **Satu senpai. Sepertinya itu saja pertanyaan pokoknya. Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan memberi saran yang positif, mengenai lebaran kayaknya saya masih bisa up-date karena saya gak punya mudik (?), dah gak punya nenek ama kakek sama sekali.

Mungkin belum lebaran tapi berhubung sudah mendekati Saya Ucapkan Selamat hari raya idul fitri . Salam buat ortunya utamanya yang masih lengkap utamanya buat Ibu kalian . . .hikz hikzzz.. jadi iri ama yang masih punya Ibu. *plak malah curhat* Kirim-kirim tupatnya kalau bisa *plak*!

Akhir kata Mohon maaf lahir batin bila selama ini banyak tulisan dan balasan yang kurang berkenan.

Terimakasih

Berminat Riview?


	7. Chapter 7

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 7

"Siapapun mereka berdua kurasa bukan urasanmu Koyuki-chan." Kata Sumaru acuh meninggalkan Koyuki untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang terlihat bercanda dengan ibunya. Sumaru mempunyai spekulasi sendiri tentang dua sahabatnya itu, mungkin terdengar gila tapi ia mempunyai sebuah asumsi yang cukup kuat untuk ditanyakan pada Hinata dan Sakura secara langsung. Berkat kejadian tadi entah mengapa pikiran liarnya kembali lagi menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku harus tanyakan langsung pada Hinata-san dan Sakura-san." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

"Dobe ayo sini, Akamaru gak gigit kok." Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto yang tidak mau mendekat pada anjing besar putih milik Kiba. Saat ini Sasuke tengah asik bermain-main sedangkan Naruto meringkuk di belakang Hinata dengan wajah ketakutan yang anehnya jadi hiburan tersendiri untuk kawan-kawannya disana.

"Hei Naruto sampai kapan kau mau takut Akamaru hmmm… ck dasar payah!" Cela Kiba dengan nada mengejek dari belakang Naruto. Pemilik Akamaru itu nampaknya sangat senang menggoda Naruto yang anehnya sekarang sangat takut pada Akamaru.

"Neee, Kaa-chan Naru gak terima dihina terus. Ayo main sendiri saja Kaa-chan." Rajuk Naruto yang sudah ngambek gara-gara terus saja digoda untuk mendekati Akamaru yang ia takuti. Dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa ia berusaha menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang terus membuatnya kesal.

Hinata sedikit terhuyung namun ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia pandangi Naruto dengan geli.

"Naruto-kun jangan begitu, apa asiknya bermain sendiri disinikan lebih banyak orang pasti lebih menyenangkan." Tutur Hinata lembut sambil mengusap kepala kecil si pirang yang menatapnya menengadah keatas dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan manja dong jelek, Akamaru kan baik." Kata Sai yang sudah dipastikan berkata dengan nada dan ekspresi datar yang berhasil membuat bocah itu panas.

"Tidak usah ikut campur paman muka datar! Neeeee Kaa-chan Naru tidak tahan ayo main sendiri." Bentak Naruto pada Sai kemudian merajuk pada Hinata untuk diajak main sendiri. Mereka yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan tawa kecil.

"Ck, mendokusai!" Komentar Shikamaru pendek yang terduduk di bawah pohon sambil tiduran.

"Krauk..krauk..krauk…mereke jadi lucu ya shika." Kata Chouji disela-sela makan keripik kentangnya yang entah sudah habis berapa bungkus hari ini.

"Tambah berisik!" Ujar Shikamaru pendek masih menutup mata. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sedikit ngeri bila memandangi tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke bukan ngeri dalam artian takut tapi apa iya jika suatu saat memiliki anak tingkah putranya akan seperti ini. Shikamaru membayangkan pasti sangat merepotkan sekali bila mempunyai anak-anak yang sifatnya seperti mereka. Hidupnya yang sudah merepotkan pasti tambah merepotkan lagi.

"Kaa-chan ayo!" Naruto masih saja merajuk untuk pergi dari sana.

"Naruto jangan manja pada Hinata, apa salahnya disini hah?" Akhirnya gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu turun tangan juga. Ia bisa dikatakan gadis yang bisa menjinakkan Naruto selain Hinata. Cukup dengan tampang cantiknya namun horror ia bisa membuat Naruto menurut dengan tegurannya.

"Permisi." Sapa suara anak kecil lain dengan nada tenang. Bocah delapan tahun bermata merah dengan wajah tampan sudah berdiri diantara mereka. Sumaru memberanikan dirinya untuk berada ditempat ini demi memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Harapannya ia bisa berbicara serius dengan mereka, namun harapan tinggal harapan ketika sebuah teriakan ala fans girls tertuju padanya.

"Kyaaaa itu Sumaru-kun! Ehmmm manisnya!" Reflek ia pandangi seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah cantik yang meneriakinya sambil memandang gemas. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa ia akhirnya menjadi bahan mainan untuk dicubiti sang gadis.

"Eh!" Kata Sumaru takut-takut.

"Waaa, kau tahu aku sejak tadi sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitmu. Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat lebih menggemaskan. Coba kamu seumuran denganku pasti sudah kujadikan pacar." Tutur Ino yang sudah menerocos hebat ketika berhasil bertemu anak kecil tampan itu. Para Rokie 12 langsung sweatdrop lihat kelakuan Ino dan Sumaru jadi semakin takut dengan Ino.

"Hei Ino pig sadar dia masih anak-anak." Tegur Sakura sebelum kelakuan Ino semakin menjadi.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Habisnya anak ini tampan kaya Sasuke-kun." Kata Ino yang menjauh dari Sumaru yang masih schock dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Mimpi apa dia semalam bertemu wanita dewasa aneh ini.

"Abaikan dia Sumaru-kun, mau cari Sasuke dan Naruto ya?"Tanya Sakura seramah mungkin.

"kebetulan sekali Sumaru ayo main saja denganku." Dari belakang Naruto sudah tersenyum lebar ketika Sumaru datang. Apalagi yang membuat bocah satu ini bahagia kalau tidak teman yang bisa diajak bermain.

Sumaru berpaling untuk melihat Naruto yang menatapnya penuh harap untuk bermain.

"Mainnya nanti saja Naruto, sekarang aku sedang ada perlu dengan Hinata-san dan Sakura-san." Jawabnya pada Naruto yang langsung lesu. Sumaru menatap baik-baik Naruto sebelum senyum geli menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Dengan kami?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik Sakura yang sama terkejutnya. Sasuke yang tengah asik bersama Kiba dan Akamaru mendadak perhatiannya teralih ketika Sumaru mengatakan ada urusan dengan Oka-channya dan Hinata.

"Iya, ehm…sebenarnya ada hal penting yang kutanyakan. Ini tentang Sasuke dan Naruto." Kata Sumaru jelas dan serius. Ia abaikan pandangan para Rokie yang langsung tertuju padanya dengan memasang wajah serius dihadapan Sakura.

Gadis bersurai pink itu terpaku melihat sorot keingintahuan yang tinggi pada diri Sumaru. Sakura sangat jelas menemukan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin diketahui sang bocah dan ia juga memahami akan sulit menghindar dari bocah cerdas seperti ini. Iris viridian Sakura ia edarkan pada teman-temannya yang sama-sama menunjukkan aura serius hingga membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman.

Mendengar nama mereka disebut Sasuke dan Naruto reflek berpandangan satu sama lain. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot kebingungan khas anak kecil seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Naruto menggidikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya lalu mengenggam erat tangan Hinata untuk menenangkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap sampai pandangannya menjadi kosong.

"_Ck…cukup pintar juga dia rupanya." _Pikir Shikamaru yang masih santai mengamati intens Sumaru yang sama sekali tidak takut berdiri ditengah para Rokie.

"Hei bocah sebaiknya kau cari tempat dan waktu yang lain jika ingin berbincang dengan mereka berdua. Kurasa waktu istirahatmu sudah habis." Tutur Shikamaru mewakili pada Hinata dan Sakura.

Sekarang mata merah Sumaru beradu tajam dengan Shikamaru yang mencampuri urusannya. Para Rokie cukup takjub baru kali ini bisa melihat ada bocah berani beradu tajam dengan seniornya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit suasana sudah panas ketika keheningan makin lama terjadi sampai tangan kecil Sumaru telah ditarik oleh pemuda raven yang tidak tahan melihat wajah ibunya terdetensi lagi.

"Sumaru ayo kita kesana, lihat sensei Iruka sudah dilapangan. Urusannya dilanjutin nanti aja, aku juga mau tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sumaru jadi ditunda dulu. Ayo!" Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sumaru yang masih terpaku. Karena Sumaru diam saja Sasuke kemudian mendorong bahu kecilnya untuk bergerak.

"Sudah Ayo! Kok malah bengong." Sasuke dengan susah payah mendorong Sumaru untuk kumpul bersama Iruka yang sekarang sudah mulai memerintahkan berbaris.

"Saya menunggu kesempatan itu Hinata-san, Sakura-san." Ujar Sumaru mengikuti ajakan Sasuke dengan terpaksa. Nafas lega sementara langsung dikeluarkan oleh seluruh Rokie 12. Hinata kemudian berpaling kebawah dan baru menyadari Naruto masih bersama mereka dengan sorot mata yang kosong ke depan.

"Loh Naruto-kun masih disini?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu justru masih terpaku kemudian tersentak kecil menatap Hinata reflek.

"Argh, maaf." Jawab Naruto kemudian melepas tangan kecilnya dari Hinata dengan nada datar. Gadis berambut indigo terkejut ketika ia merasakan perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Kaa-chan hanya sedikit pusing." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak seperti memunculkan gambar-gambar bergerak lagi dikepalanya. Meski berusaha ia tahan namun sakit itu mendera kembali.

"Naruto jangan dipaksakan. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, aku akan bilang sensei Iruka ." Sakura yang merupakan medic nin langsung turun tangan dengan mengecek Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Ino mewakili teman-temannya yang turut cemas.

"Naruto-kun memaksakan ingatannya." Ujar Hinata panik sambil memegangi tubuh Naruto yang terlihat mulai hilang keseimbangan.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Naruto. Jangan memaksakan diri." Pinta Sakura pada Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bibi Sakura." Sangkal Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya namun ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk kelapangan dimana Sumaru dan Sasuke berkumpul.

"Eh tunggu!" Kata Sakura panik ketika Naruto seenaknya berlari meninggalkan mereka tanpa meninggalkan penjelasan apapun.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa! Kaa-chan capek! Cepat buka pintunya." keluh Naruto begitu ia didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Tampang bocah berambut pirang itu sudah kusut gara-gara diwaktu pulang berkejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke. Maunya pulang ia langsung bermanja-manja dengan Hinata namun sayangnya untuk kesempatan kali ini ia harus tahan dulu sikap kekanakannya karena apartemen mereka kedatangan tiga tamu sekaligus yaitu Sasuke, Sakura dan Sumaru.

"Sabar dulu Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

Apartemen Hinata dan Naruto memiliki ruangan tidak terlalu besar namun sangat tertata rapi dan terlihat nyaman ditinggali. Ia mempersilakan masuk tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Naruto-kun, langsung ganti baju kemudian cuci tangan dan kaki. Setelah itu bantu Kaa-chan-."

"Iyaaaaaa Kaa-chan nanti Naru bantu!" belum juga Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto sudah menyela Hinata. Naruto yang sudah terlalu capai langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berganti dan sejenak berbaring.

"Eng tunggu dulu, aku ambilkan minum." Ujar Hinata untuk pamit mengambilkan minum dan makanan kecil untuk para tamunya.

Sakura berusaha bersikap biasa dengan mencoba membuat obrolan ringan bersama Sasuke yang rupanya sudah sekongkol sama Sumaru meski ia tidak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari sang artis kecil.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Tidak berapa lama kemudian Hinata datang dengan membawa orange juice beserta kue kering dalam toples.

Kini mereka berempat terdiam bingung untuk memulai dari mana pembicaraan sampai pada akhirnya Sumaru yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hinata-san dan Sakura-san aku hanya ingin bertanya suatu hal." Jika Sumaru yang bicara maka ia sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat untuk tidak serius. Sasuke yang biasanya usil bahkan duduk diam disamping Sumaru untuk mendukung rekannya. Sekali lagi ditekankan Sasuke itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya ingin membantu Sumaru bertanya pada Ibunya dan Hinata sekaligus memastikan ibunya tidak tertekan lagi.

"Ceritakan saja asumsimu Sumaru-kun?" Pinta Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata sudah mendengar jika Sumaru itu siswa yang cerdas dari Naruto. Kemungkinan besar Sumaru memiliki pendapat ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto dan Sasuke teman setimnya.

Sumaru terkejut ternyata Hinata langsung memintanya to de point. Ia tenangkan dirinya sampai ia mengucapkan maaf sebagai permulaan.

"Sasuke maaf bukannya aku meragukanmu sebagai anak kandung Sakura-san tapi aku merasakan ada singkronisasi yang tidak pas antara umur Sakura-san dengan Sasuke." Kata Sumaru tenang mengawali dugaannya sekaligus membuat bocah disampingnya shock.

"Neee.. Kaa-chan mana cookiesnya?" Interupsi Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dengan t-shirt orange celana pendek hijau tangan kanan memegang gameboot dan kedua telingannya ditutupi headseat berwarna orange.

"Di dapur Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata disela-sela keperangahannya melihat sikap Naruto yang lain dari biasanya.

"Hah! Gak denger Kaa-chan!" Wajar aja Naruto cuma melihat bibir Hinata mangap-mangap soalnya ia tengah mendengarkan musik dengan volume cukup keras. Hinata dengan kesabarannya kemudian mencopot headseat Naruto dan mengatakan letak cookiesnya.

Sumaru menatap tajam Naruto yang ia kira sengaja menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir ditatap tajam kawannya yang tampak kesal.

"Sumaru lanjutkan maksudmu!" Kata Sasuke yang tampangnya sudah tertekan. Akibat sepenggal kalimat dari Sumaru tadi pemuda berambut dark blue itu akhirnya berani membuka pikirannya yang selama ini jarang digali dan akibatnya sekarang ia menemukan kejanggalan ketidak sinkronisasi umur antara Sakura dan dirinya. Sesak tiba-tiba rasakan ketika dari perhitungannya ia menemukan fakta yang sulit dicerna pikiran siapapun.

"Rata-rata umur anggota Rokie 12 menginjak awal dua puluhan sedangkan-." Sumaru menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat teman disampingnya ingin angkat bicara.

"Sedangkan umur Sasu tujuh tahun Oka-chan. Tidak mungkin Kaa-chan melahirkan Sasu diusia empat belas tahun. Hal itu memang masih mungkin tapi tidak mungkin Oka-chan menikah diusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Apa itu artinya Sasu bukan anak Oka-chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lirih dan sedih. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut wajah kekanakan yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat begitu sedih. Ia baru sadar kenapa selama ini dia sebodoh itu tidak pernah berfikir sejauh ini.

Sakura menatap uchiha terakhir dengan pandangan pilu. Hinata yang duduk disamping Sakura berusaha menguatkan dengan memegang bahu Sakura yang sudah bergetar. Ia tahu masih banyak ketidak pastian jika Sasuke dan Sumaru bila mengetahui hal ini. Mungkinkah Sasuke bisa menerima dirinya kembali seperti Naruto.

"Itai! Aku ketinggalan banyak!" lagi pemuda berambut kuning itu menginterupsi suasana yang sedang tegang dengan tingkah konyolnya. Dengan setoples cookies di tangan kanan, gameboot di tangan kiri kemudian ia duduk seenaknya disamping Hinata dan Sakura yang tengah bingung. Naruto sekilas memandangi Hinata dan menemukan mata lavender sang gadis yang menyipit marah.

"Ne, ampun Kaa-chan. Baiklah silahkan lanjutkan!" Kata Naruto tanpa dosa kemudian fokus pada gamenya sambil memasukkan sebuah cookies dimulutnya sambil mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sumaru dan Sasuke yang bersamaan. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Sumaru tanyakan namun ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Sumaru tipe orang yang serius, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri daripada terlibat lagi dalam suasana tegang yang jujur turut memicu emosinya.

"Bukan." Jawab Sakura lirih yang membuat air mata sang Uchiha turun.

"Lantas siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? Apa dia benar keturunan Uchiha?" Tanya Sumaru mewakili Sasuke yang sudah terisak sendu. Ia pegangi teman yang sekaligus ia anggap sebagai adik untuk menenangkan sang raven yang sudah sesenggukan.

"Dia memang keturunan Uchiha dan kondisinya saat ini bukan sosok aslinya." Ujar Sakura lagi namun dibarengi air mata yang turun. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menunjukkan raut kesedihannya. Diruang itu mungkin hanya Sumaru yang terlihat tegar dan Naruto terlalu cuek dengan lingkungannya, mungkin ia sampai tidak sadar Sasuke dan Sakura menangis dan Hinata ingin sekali menggetok kepala si pirang yang malah asik makan cookies sambil main game disertai mendengarkan musik.

Suasana saat ini benar-benar bagai ruang sidang untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka begitu larut dalam emosi masing-masing demi menemukan yang dicari.

"Bila boleh kulanjutkan Sasuke adalah Uchiha Sasuke anggota Rokie 12 pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi yang menghilang secara misterius hingga saat ini. Dia tidak menghilang tapi menjadi Sasuke ini, terdengar gila memang tapi dunia shinobi penuh dengan jutsu yang bisa saja menghasilkan efek seperti ini, mengecilkan tubuh dan kehilangan ingatan. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Naruto." Terka Sumaru dengan nada lebih hati-hati kali ini. Ia tidak ingin tampak sebagai polisi yang menginterogasi penjahat. Dia ingin tahu kebenarannya itu saja.

"Hikz…hikz..hikz..hikz..Oka-chan apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela tangisanya.

Sakura sama terisaknya dengan Sasuke tengah menangis, air matanya terus saja mengalir membasahi pipi cantiknya. Melihat Sakura menangis sebenarnya membuat hatinya ikut pedih namun disini dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya ketika ia tahu bukan putra Oka-channya yang sangat dia sayang. Ia tidak peduli siapa dirinya tapi ia sangat sedih ibu yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata bukan ibu kandungnya. Bersama Sakura dan keluarganya ia merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang sempurna, ia takut kehilangan hal itu. Ia takut kebahagiaannya terenggut, di dalam dirinya ada sayang yang sangat besar untuk Sakura, Kakek dan Neneknya. Bersama mereka bagai nyawa Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun kami harap kau bisa menerima ini dengan baik. Tolong jangan membenci Sakura-chan karena dia sangat menyayangimu Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata mewakili Sakura yang masih menangis. Hinata berusaha memberi pengertian sehalus mungkin pada Sasuke yang tampak begitu terguncang.

Sumaru turut memandang sedih mereka berdua. Bukan ini maksudnya membuat mereka bersedih. Mendadak rasa bersalah itupun muncul, ia tak tega bukan ini maunya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud Sakura-san , Hinata-san." Sumaru ikut larut dalam sedih ketika Sasuke makin menangis. Bahunya bergetar karena guncangan emosi yang dalam.

"Astaga kenapa ada acara menangis disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tanpa dosa disituasi yang sudah amat telat ia sadari. Ia bisa menebak jika Sumaru yang mengajak bicara suasana akan menjadi serius namun ia tidak menyangka akan melihat adegan menangis didepan matanya.

Sasuke yang terpukul dan shock tidak tahan lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya kemudian berlari keluar dari apatemen milik Hinata. Ia belum bisa terima kenyataan bahwa Sakura bukan ibunya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura ketika bocah kecil itu pergi. Namun gerakannya ditahan oleh Hinata untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu Sakura-chan, aku yakin Teme akan baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto untuk menenangkan Sakura yang masih menangis. Bocah pirang itu sama prihatinnya dengan Sakura namun sekali lagi ia memiliki keyakinan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto-kun lebih baik kau dan Sumaru yang mengejar Sasuke sebelum dia pergi jauh." Pinta Hinata pada Naruto dan Sumaru. Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian keluar bersama Sumaru yang masih menyesal dengan tindakannya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam namun mereka belum menemukan dimana Sasuke berada. Hinata menyerahkan sepenuhnya pencarian pada Naruto dan Sumaru, jika sampai larut malam belum ditemukan ia baru akan turun tangan turut mencari sang anak. Namun karena Sakura masih terus saja menangis ia akhirnya mengajak Sakura untuk pulang.

"Haaah kemana si Teme itu !" Umpat Naruto sudah kuyu akibat kakinya pegal muterin desa mencari makhluk bernama Sasuke. Ia bahkan hampir sepuluh kali menyusuri sudut taman untuk menemukan sahabatnya yang menghilang.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu bila akan jadi seperti ini Naruto-sama." Akhirnya mulut Sumaru yang dari tadi bungkam menuturkan rasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan kabur.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Dan jangan memanggilku Naruto-sama." Kata Naruto dengan nada polos yang jujur membuat Sumaru bingung. Bukankah Naruto sudah tahu siapa dirinya terbukti dengan sikapnya yang cuek tadi.

"Tapi bukankah anda adalah Uzumaki Naruto-sama. Anggota Rokie 12 yang menjadi pahlawan desa." Ujar Sumaru dengan sopan. Sumaru jadi canggung bila mengingat status Naruto bagaimanapun juga temannya ini lebih tua darinya.

"Neeeee, jangan begitu walaupun aku sudah tahu aku juga belum ingat apa-apa. Lagi pula Sumaru kan sahabatku dan Sasuke." Kata Naruto riang yang membuat Sumaru tertegun memandangi sosok bocah kecil yang jika dilihat dari segi manapun menampakkan keluguan. Ia tersenyum tipis karena masih dianggap oleh Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Hinata mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Haruno karena Sakura masih murung dengan kejadian tadi. Pintu dibukakan oleh Mebuki Haruno yang menampakkan wajah marah begitu melihat Sakura datang.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan pada cucu kecilku hingga ia pulang menangis hah? Dan kemana saja kau baru pulang anak nakal!" Omel Mebuki Haruno yang bukannya membuat Sakura takut tapi malah terperangah tidak percaya. Hinata, Sumaru dan Naruto hanya sweatdrop ketika tahu larinya Sasuke tidak lain dan tidak bukan pulang kerumah.

"Sasuke sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura memastikan dengan nada takut-takut.

"Iya dia pulang menangis dan kemana tanggung jawabmu sebagai ibunya hmmm!" Tanpa bisa dilawan telinga Sakura sudah dijewer Mebuki untuk membawanya masuk.

"Oh maaf anak-anak sampai lupa mempersilakan masuk. Tante sampai lupa ada kalian gara-gara Sakura ha ha ha. Ayo masuk jangan malu-malu." Kata Mebuki bak orang yang memiliki dua sikap manis dan kejam disaat bersamaan. Dengan manisnya ia berkata pada Naruto, Hinata dan Sumaru namun ia dengan sadisnya menjewer telinga Sakura. Ketiga tamu asing itu hanya manggut-manggut takut akan kekuasaan nyonya rumah.

"Itai sakit!" Keluh Sakura yang hanya bisa dikasihani oleh yang melihat. Disepanjang rumah Mebuki terus saja menjewer Sakura tanpa ampun.

Rumah keluarga Haruno adalah rumah dengan gaya khas jepang. Mereka diajak masuk dan duduk diruang tengah, sekali lagi mereka harus terperangah tidak percaya ketika melihat Sasuke dengan manjanya duduk dipangkuan Kizashi dan tengah bercengkrama memandangi buku cerita bergambar. Tentu disini yang paling kesal adalah Naruto sebab dialah yang paling capek muterin Konoha untuk mencari si anak ayam yang ternyata bertengger manis di kediaman Haruno.

"Tou-san." Panggil Sakura pada ayahnya yang tengah memangku Sasuke. Mebuki kemudian tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan jewerannya. Ia akan membiarkan keadaan sesuai air mengalir.

"Mencari makhluk kecil ini?" Tanya Kizashi dengan nada sumpringah sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah manyun dikatai makhluk kecil.

"Udah Sasu bilang Sasu udah gede Ojii-san!" Rajuk Sasuke dengan suara khasnya sambil menarik jenggot Kizashi dengan sengaja. Kalau Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata tidak heran kepala keluarga Haruno sangat akrab dengan Sasuke tapi bagi Sumaru melihat hal ini menjadi bagian yang tidak biasa.

"Sejak kapan dia pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada ayahnya.

"Sebelum bertanya, tou-san tanya dulu. Kamu apakan Sasuke hingga bicaranya jadi ngaco gini? Tou-san pusing untuk mendiamkannya!" Curhat Kizashi yang rupanya sudah kelimpungan mendiamkan Sasuke yang menangis terus ketika pulang.

"Sudah dibilang Sasu nggak ngaco Ojii-san!" Sasuke menarik lagi jenggot Kizashi karena tidak terima dibilang ngaco. Ia sudah biasa bila marah menarik jenggot Kizashi sebagai pelampiasan.

"Jangan tarik lagi jenggot Ojii-san makhluk kecil!" Teriak Kizashi marah-marah pada bocah yang sudah dianggapnya cucu. Sasuke menjulurkan lidah kemudian melemparkan buku ceritanya ke muka kakeknya. Sungguh lucu jika dua orang ini bergabung.

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan pada makhluk kecil ini Sakura? Kau beri tahu dia kebenarannya?" Tanya Kizashi dengan nada seserius mungkin namun gagal total karena masih tetap saja terlihat seperti bercanda.

"Tou-san Sasuke-kun memang sudah tahu." Jawab Sakura sedih. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya jika membicarakan hal itu lagi. Iris viridian Sakura sejenak memandangi iris hitam sang bocah untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Wow, neee…cucu kakek yang manis ini sudah tahu. Wah Ojii-san sih inginnya kamu tetep jadi cucu kecilku kalau begitu jadi mantuku saja deh gak papa. Boleh kan sayang?" Jawab Kizashi sembari memeluk Sasuke sambil melihat ke Mebuki yang mengangguk. Hinata, Naruto dan Sumaru tidak usah ditanya karena mereka terlalu terpesona pada kekuatan Kizashi sehingga membeku bagai es.

"Aku tidak keberatan punya menantu semanis Sasuke!" Ujar ibunya untuk menyetujui ayah Sakura.

Disini air mata Sakura sudah tidak jadi turun gara-gara kelakuan sinting ayahnya demi apa ia bisa memiliki keluarga semacam ini.

"Nee, jadi ojii-san Sasu masih boleh sama Oka-chan? lalu mantu itu apa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang moodnya jika bersama Kizashi sungguh baik. Ia menatap Sakura sambil nyengir lebar pada sang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Besok kalau sudah gede jadi suaminya Sakura. Bikin cucu-cucu yang manis sepertimu bisa?" Sungguh sinting ayah Sakura ini bisa-bisanya ia bicara begitu pada Sasuke. Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah semakin seperti kepiting rebus gara-gara ayahnya.

"Siap!" Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk leher Kizashi dengan bangga yang membuat Sakura lemas tak berdaya. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Sasuke bisa jinak sekali dengan ayahnya. Yang jelas ini adalah takdir Sakura untuk mengurusi pemuda yang dikasihinya lebih lama lagi.

"Heeeee tou-san apa-apaan?" Pekik Sakura yang sudah sangat malu diperhatikan teman-temannya dibelakang terlebih ada Sumaru yang murni masih anak dibawah umur.

"Oka-chan! Masih mau sama Sasu kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah melompat dari pangkuan Kizashi menghampiri Sakura. Gadis yang menjadi ibu Sasuke itu kemudian menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sasuke. Ia tatap mata polos si bocah.

"Oka-chan!" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang bingung dengan senyum mencurigakan sang bocah. Sakura merasakan feeling tidak enak benar saja dengan gerakan lambat Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

Puk!

Sakura dengan mudah menonyol jidat kepala Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau bocah, kecil-kecil mau mesum hmmmm iya. Besarin dulu tuh badan." Omel Sakura yang langsung berdiri meneriaki Sasuke yang sudah manyun lagi diomeli Sakura. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura termasuk Sumaru yang sudah sangat menyesal mengetahui fakta sebenarnya.

"_Sepertinya hidupku akan makin repot saja."_ Batin Sumaru yang ternyata juga bisa nista.

Bersambung

Thanx to

Ilham, Hanon hoshou, uchiha kirito, Akatsuki Hotaru, hanazawa kay, Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, Lyn kuromuno, NaruGankster, missingnin68, , Yukihana Nokawa, karin78834166, 2, Nitya-chan, uzumaki kito, GraceAnnesh, , Yuki no Ame, SyHinataLavender, khuzaeri, Namikaze Husin, SANG GAGAK HITAM, beky, TheBrownEyes'129, .bs, Yourin Yo, Sana Uchiga, KouraFukiishi, milkyways99, mitsuka sakurai, UzuUchikaze Naru, fazrulz21, marina, JJ Bunshin14, UchiHarunoKid, Brian123, kushina namikaze, Minrin, nabilla, Yumi Murakami, Naozumi-kun, mfadlilarafat, IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku, Kirika No Karin, chii no pinkycherry, ypratama17, huddexxx69, ujhethejamers, .9, Ruqi No Hiken, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, and96, NamikazeKevinnn, Yukori Kazaqi, akbar123, Bagaz-kun, akasuna no ei-chan, shirayuki-su, , Aihaibara88, koga-san, Ifaharra sasusaku, Himeka hoshizawa, Uzumaki Sagara, Yamamoto Hikaru, uzumaki naryo, viii-chan,j, hime-chan1301, sheren, , , Lhylia Kiryu, fajar jabrik, Dilaedogawa12, Nabila Chan BTL, 93, afirstletter, ekaaprillian, Akira No Sikhigawa, GazzelE VR, Shizura-Chan, All Guest dan yang udah mau baca dan mampir.

Seputar Chap 7

Question: **Pintar Sumaru /Sasuke?** Sasuke dong.., **Naruto dan berdua kapan inget?** Belum tahu he he he #ditabok#, Typo? Saya sering kurang teliti maaf ya,

naruto kembali ingatnya? Belum tahu, saya tidak pernah mengkosep full paling Cuma chapter 1, chapter berikutnya ya seadanya. Chapter depan aja belum tahu ini gimana….  
2. nanti naruto kembali seperti semula? tidak seperti anak anak lagi *ya kembali*  
3. klo emang iya, kok bisa? Gimana ya, saya juga belum tahu *dibejek*  
4. klo gak jadinya naru n sasunya tetap kecil dong.

**Hinata tau Kurama? Kushina ?** Kan udah selang empat tahun , anggap saja cerita dari satu mulut kemulut, **Berapa chapter?** Ehm kalau sekitar belasan aja maksimal lima belas aja. **Seputar ending?** Masih belum tahu. **Up-date seminggu sekali?** Haduh horror banget kalau gak liburan , kadang dua bulan sekali satu story word dikit pula. **Kuliah dimana?** Yang jelas salah satu univ negri di jateng saya gak berani nyebut. **Semester? **3, **Twin Swordnya?** Belum hari ini, pusing udah beberapa kali ketik delete-ketik-delete mulu. Mungkin saja ini fic bakal saya hiatus buat nyelesain twin sword kalau gak duluan ini yang tamat. Yeap itu dulu. Ternyata masih bisa up-date karena bingung gak ada kerjakan. Tetangga pada mudik, dirumah sendiri, kagak masak pula, cuma bisa misek-misek sambil ngetik. Gomen juga kalau ancur dan pendek , chapter ini system SKS lagi.

Saya mau ngucapin selamat lebaran lagi.

**Selamat Idul Fitri 1434 Hijriyah**

Ketupat sama opornya serius lo ditunggu , saya belum bisa masak tupat jadi lebaran kali ini no tupat sama opor ha ha ha , sarapannya rencananya nasgor euy….! *yeah ngaco*

Mohon maaf lahir batin bila selama ini banyak tulisan dan balasan yang kurang berkenan.


	8. Chapter 8

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 8

Valley of The End menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dengan rasengan miliknya dan Sasuke dengan chidorinya menabrakkan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing. Bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang terlalu tajam dan dewasa untuk ukuran remaja seusianya. Kilat mata mereka adalah kilat mata untuk orang yang sangat mempunyai ambisi besar dan menunjukkan tekat kuat seolah gunungpun akan dihancurkan bila menghalangi jalan mereka.

ZZZZzzzzt

Dua jurus bertabrakan sama kuat diiringi nafsu mengalahkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, emosi kuat untuk menjadi pemenang duel ini yang akan menentukan nasib mereka. Apakah sang raven akan berhasil diseret pulang oleh sang sahabat atau si pirang yang akan ditinggal oleh sang raven.

"_Bukan tidak ada artinya bagiku . . ."_

"_Kau sudah jadi teman terdekatku . . ."_

Bocah bersurai kuning itu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikan Sasuke untuk mendatangi Orochimaru. Ia tidak mempedulikan kesakitan yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya akibat tekanan jurus yang sama-sama kuat. Ia masih berharap dan terus berharap rekan setimnya itu akan sadar bahwa keputusannya salah.

"_Sasuke sudah bilang begitu padaku"_

"_Karena itu, aku ingin memastikan . . ."_

"_Dengan rasengan ini . . ."_

Z U M M

Chidori vs Rasengan dua jurus yang sama-sama mematikan masih diadu untuk menunjukkan kekuatan masing-masing.

!

Seketika tubuh masing-masing pengguna jurus terpental kesamping kanan dan kesamping kiri. Belum ada pemenang diantara mereka, keduanya seri dan sama kuat.

Brugh!

Dengan reflek yang lebih baik meskipun terpental cukup keras ia bisa mendaratkan tubuhnya tanpa tenggelam meski agak terseret sedikit oleh aliran air sungai. Nafasnya masih memburu akibat duel dengan rekan satu timnya tadi. Berbeda dari Sasuke yang berhasil menyeimbangkan diri tubuh Naruto justru seluruhnya tenggelam dalam air.

Blub Blub

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh bocah ini mengambang dengan sendirinya. Mata blue safire yang biasanya menunjukkan semangat menatap langit yang perlahan mulai terlihat jelas dengan tatapan kosong. Ia abaikan Sasuke yang sudah berusaha bangkit dengan nafsu membunuh.

"_Sialan. ."_

"_Sialan. ."_

Umpat Naruto dengan perasaan sedih yang terus berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sasuke benar-benar dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Ia tatap awan lagi sebelum berpaling pada Sasuke yang sudah lebih siaga menatap dirinya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"_Sudah . . . tidak salah lagi . . .apa kau benar-benar . . ." _Batin Naruto sembari menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang bengis. Mata blue safirenya berubah menjadi tatapan geram ketika melihat _evil smirk _sang bungsu Uchiha. Tidak mau kalah begitu saja ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan wajah geram namun sendu.

" _Benar . . benar. . . akan membunuhku begitu saja. . . Sasuke?" _Tidak bisa ditahan lagi air mata kemudian turun dari pelupuk matanya. Emosi kesedihan yang mendalam terhadap sahabatnya yang sudah dikuasai kegelapan tidak bisa ia bending lagi.

"_Dalam kepalanya saat ini dia benar-benar memikirkan langkah untuk membunuhku. Benar . . benar. . serius." _Batin Naruto sedih. Bisa ia lihat segel kutukan dari Orochimaru mulai menjalar ke tubuh Sasuke. Seringaian khas iblis terpampang jelas di paras tampannya yang sudah berubah menakutkan dengan bercak-bercak hitam menjalari wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sesama shinobi sealiran bisa saling membaca isi hati hanya dengan sekali adu pukul walau tanpa bicara." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan arogan. Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sudah sarat akan keangkuhan seolah ia bisa menghabis Naruto kapan saja.

"Kau naif, Naruto. Bagaimana …?" ucap Sasuke lagi yang kini sukses membekukan tubuh Uzumaki Naruto yang makin terpaku sedih dengan ucapan menyakitkan sang Uchiha.

Evil smirk Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengembang, tanpa basa-basi ia mulai membuat segel jurus dengan cepat untuk menyerang Naruto yang masih saja terdiam memandangi dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa baca isi hatiku yang sebenarnya? Elemen Api! _Housenka no jutsu!" _Teriak Sasuke dengan keras lalu mengeluarkan jurus bola apinya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Syat.

Reflek remaja berambut pirang itu melompat untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke namun tanpa disadarinya dari belakang telah muncul Sasuke yang telah ikut melompat ke atas.

Dash!

Naruto yang tidak siap dengan duel udara telak terkena tendangan mematikan kaki kanan Sasuke yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Duagh!

Tubuh remaja pirang itu tak ayal jatuh bebas ke air. Belum juga ia sepenuhnya berdiri Sasuke yang telah terlebih dahulu mendarat dengan sempurna dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang remaja pirang yang belum sepenuhnya bisa melawan. Nampaknya sang raven ini tidak akan setengah-setengah menjalankan niatannya terbukti ia tidak sedikitpun memberi celah bagi sang teman satu tim yang jadi musuhnya saat ini untuk membela diri.

Buak!

Pukulan mantap dari Sasuke mengenai telak lagi pada wajah Naruto yang sudah kepayahan.

Syut!

Sebelum Naruto terjatuh kembali tangan kanan Sasuke memegang kerah jaket milik Naruto. Mata sharingannya memancarkan kebengisan yang siap menghabisinya kapan saja. Naruto menatap lagi sosok sahabatnya yang sudah berubah bengis, ia tidak takut akan mati tapi ia sedih melihat sahabatnya akan jatuh pada jurang kebencian.

"_Sasuke aku tahu kau selalu sendirian. Awalnya aku jadi tenang karena tahu ada orang yang sama denganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat ngobrol denganmu. Selain itu, aku senang. Tapi, kau tidak menyapaku, kau mampu melakukan apa saja. Selain itu kau selalu popular diantara semuanya karena kau dan aku terlalu berbeda. Karena kesal, aku seenaknya menjadikanmu rivalku! Aku tidak mau kalah karena dibilang orang gagal. Aku jadi berpikiran merepotkan begitu. Walau masuk kelompok tujuh ternyata sama saja. Dengan keras kepala aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin jadi sepertimu. Dulu, kau orang yang kukagumi . Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga ingin bertarung denganku aku benar-benar senang. Karena perkataanmu itu yang mengakuiku untuk pertama kalinya."_

Bayang-bayang masa lalunya jelas terekam dalam memori menyedihkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kepedihan karena sama-sama hidup sebatang kara begitu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Teman yang dianggapnya sebagai teman yang memiliki nasib yang sama justru ada untuk tidak saling menguatkan namun harus bersaing untuk mencapai ambisi masing-masing.

Nafas Naruto mulai sesak ketika tubuhnya tergantung diatas tanah oleh cengkraman tangan kanan Sasuke. Geraman rendah ia keluarkan ketika melihat tangan kiri Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus yang mirisnya diajarkan langsung oleh sang sensei pembimbing sendiri. Memprihatinkan seharusnya dengan jurus itu Sasuke bisa melindungi kawannya namun saat ini justru dengan jurus itu ia mempunyai niatan untuk menghabisi sang kawan.

"Grrrt!" geram Naruto untuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat bungsu Uchiha. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk menatap intens mata sharingan sang Uchiha yang memancarkan hasrat kegelapan.

"_Tapi Sasuke, tanpa adu pukulanpun kau dan aku sudah tahu, walau tanpa kata-kata sejak saat itu kita __**Teman!**__ Bukan tidak ada artinya bagiku kau sudah jadi teman terdekatku. Tapi kau mau benar-benar membunuhku. Saat ini , aku sudah tak mengerti apa-apa selain serius atau tidaknya kata-katamu barusan. Mungkin Cuma aku yang seenaknya menganggapmu sebagai teman."_

"Sekarang sudah terlambat Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke kegirangan sambil menghantamkan chidorinya ke bahu kiri Naruto.

JRASH!

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!" Teriak Naruto keras untuk membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya memburu hebat seolah baru saja melakukan pertarungan yang ada di dalam mimpi. Keringatnya bahkan mengucur deras dari pelipisnya seolah baru saja melakukan olahraga.

Ia pegangi kepalanya yang seolah mendapat gambar yang mulai masuk membentuk kepingan puzzle. Ia ingat jelas kejadian dalam mimpi itu.

"Mimpi itu?" Tanyanya lirih lalu meremas rambut pirangnya untuk berpikir. Mata safirenya tiba-tiba membulat ketika ia bisa mengingat jelas gambaran-gambaran samar yang dulu datang dan membuat kepalanya sakit bisa ia ketahui dengan jelas. Gambar-gambar itu adalah memori dirinya saat bertarung dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan, itu aku dan Sasuke dulu. Tapi lalu setelah itu apa lagi, aaaaaarrrrrrggggh samar-samar!" Umpatnya kesal. Memori setelah peristiwa itu belum bisa ia ingat sepenuhnya karena memori setelah itu terlihat bagai tv yang rusak karena hanya berupa adegan-adegan tidak jelas. Pertarungan dengan Pein, saat melawan Madara hanya ia ingat sepotong-sepotong.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka dan muncul seseorang yang menyalakan lampu kamar si bocah. Naruto baru sadar kamarnya yang dicat serba orange-merah itu begitu meriah dengan mainan yang sangat banyak tergelatak disisi kanan dan kiri. Namun pusat perhatiannya itu kemudian beralih pada sesosok gadis yang amat ia kenal. Rambut hitamnya membingkai sempurna wajah cantik sang bidadari yang memiliki wajah dan kulit putih bersih. Meskipun terkesan baru bangun tidur sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan alaminya. Mata blue safirenya begitu terpesona hingga ia tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Hi-Hinata! Maksudku Kaa-chan." Sungguh Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, hal pertama ketika melihat Hinata datang adalah wajah cantik Hyuuga Hinata dengan bayangan masa lalunya namun detik berikutnya ia melihat Hinata sebagai sosok Kaa-channya selama ini.

Dahi Hinata berkerut dengan sikap Naruto yang canggung.

"Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Perlahan ia mendekati si pirang yang masih terduduk diranjangnya. Hinata mengernyit ketika Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya saat Hinata ingin duduk didekatnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto bahkan langsung memeluk boneka lumba-lumba yang menemani tidurnya selama ini.

"_Sial kenapa otakku serasa punya dua memori ."_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka ingatan masa lalunya dan memori saat ini menyatu dan sulit dipisahkan. Yang membuatnya shock sejak kapan ia memeluk boneka dengan pose ketakutan begini.

"Kaa-chan!" Panggil Naruto reflek. Hinata menatap Naruto yang menunjukkan wajah kebingungan seolah apa yang dilakukannya ada yang salah.

"_Kuso ! Kenapa sulit sekali memanggil Kaa-chan dengan namanya." _Rutuk Naruto dalam hati lagi karena ia sulit meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya. Ia sadar Hinata adalah gadis penting untuk dirinya namun ia juga sadar gadis didepannya itu adalah sosok ibu baginya. Kalau dulu dia mengikuti naluri maka sekarang otaknya 100 persen sudah sadar dan tahu betul siapa Hinata. Hinata itu seangkatan dengannya akan lucu jika dipanggil Kaa-chan tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya memanggil nama pada gadis Hyuuga itu, Hinata itu sosok ibu yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hm ada apa Naruto? Ini masih jam 4 loh." Cuma perasaan Naruto saja atau dia yang selama ini tidak memperhatikan suara Hinata benar-benar lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya. Senyum keibuan Hinata kemudian berkembang yang sialnya membuat Naruto terpesona.

"Ahhh Kaa-chan tahu, pasti Naruto-kun tidak sabar untuk memulai akademi lagi setelah liburan?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala pirang Naruto perlahan. Gadis ini sepertinya tidak sadar jika kulit Naruto langsung merinding mendapat sentuhan lembutnya. Hasrat dan akal sehat Naruto seperti sedang duel untuk mengontrol sikap si pirang.

Jantung Naruto berdebar tak karuan ketika melihat senyum tulus keibuan sang Hinata yang sudah sering ia lihat namun kali ini sukses ingin membuatnya meloncat.

"Kaa-chan, eng maaf maksudku Hinata-chan arrrrrrgggggghhhhhh kenapa susah sekali memanggil namamu Kaa-chan!" Ujar Naruto kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Mendapatkan ingatannya kembali tidak serta merta bisa mengubah kebiasaannya yang telah terpatri menjadi memori sendiri dimasa ia hilang ingatan. Melihat reaksi sang pangeran kecil yang tak biasa ia kemudian menangkap tangan Naruto untuk tidak meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Apa Naruto-kun ingat sesuatu?" Apalagi yang bisa membuat Naruto berubah jika tidak mengenai memorinya yang belakangan selalu membuatnya kesakitan.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil mencengkram bonekanya. Ia tersenyum getir pada Hinata.

"Ya, Kaa-chan tapi belum semua." Kata Naruto canggung pada Hinata. Entah mengapa bibirnya sangat sulit untuk memanggil nama Hinata dan justru kata Kaa-chan yang keluar.

"_Sial, mau tidak harus menyesuaikan diri kembali. Aku harus mendapatkan ingatanku sepenuhnya dan menemukan cara untuk kembali ketubuh asliku. Madara sialan!" _Umpat Naruo dalam hati.

Senyum kikuk dan malu-malu jelas terlihat dari Naruto yang sudah salah tingkah pada Hinata yang masih terdiam memandangi tingkah Naruto. Iris lavendernya mengamati baik-baik mata Naruto yang sekarang sudah merunduk karena malu.

"Jangan memandangiku seolah aku ini tontonan Kaa-chan!" Rutuk Naruto kesal dengan nada khas yang sangat Hinata kenal. Mata indah Hinata kemudian mengerjab-ngerjab tidak percaya.

Presh!

Wajah Hinata reflek memerah ketika ia mendapat kepastian sosok bocah dihadapannya itu bukan Naruto yang lupa ingatan. Berhadapan dengan Naruto normal tentu sangat berbeda, dalam keadaan normal saja ia selalu malu-malu apalagi sekarang Ia berdua dengan seorang lelaki yang amat dicintainya didalam satu kamar , duduk di satu ranjang dan jarak mereka begitu dekat tentu saja Hinata megap-megap. Tidak pingsan itu sudah bagus.

"I-ini Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan terbata kemudian mundur menjauhkan diri dari ranjang. Jari tangannya tanpa sadar sudah dimainkan diiringi semburat merah yang menyaingi tomat. Naruto tersenyum tipis bisa melihat reaksi Hinata yang lucu.

"Senang bisa melihatmu malu-malu seperti itu Kaa-chan." Kata Naruto menggoda Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk serealnya dalam diam. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di meja makan tapi tidak lantas membuat selera makannya muncul. Ia masih mencoba menggali-gali ingatannya untuk mengingat bagian yang hilang. Selepas kejadian pagi tadi ia meminta Hinata menceritakan peristiwa apa yang tejadi dengannya untuk membantu mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori yang belum sempurna . Hasilnya cukup lumayan ia sedikit mengerti beberapa kronologis ingatannya meski samar-samar.

"Duduklah seperti biasa Kaa-chan, anggap saja aku ini masih Naruto-mu yang dulu." Pinta Naruto sambil mengalihkan fokusnya pada Hinata yang sok sibuk di dapur. Jujur ia tidak nyaman bila Hinata canggung, ia menginginkan Hinata duduk seperti biasa disampingnya sebelum berangkat ke akademi.

Mata blue safire itu sudah jauh berbeda dalam memancarkan aura. Tidak ada sorot kekanakan lagi yang ada hanya sorot mata yang menunjukkan sedang berpikir keras. Dalam diam sang gadis menurut untuk duduk di meja makan bersama Naruto.

"Maaf lidahku masih sulit untuk tidak memanggilmu Kaa-chan. Aku akan berusaha memanggilmu-." Naruto berusaha memberi jeda untuk membiasakan diri memanggil dengan sebutan "Hinata-chan."

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun." Potong Hinata lebih tenang.

Naruto menyengir lebar. "Tapi aku akan berusaha membiasakan diri lagi memanggilmu Hinata-chan, aku janji!" Kata Naruto cepat seolah ia mengatakan kata keramat. Ia langsung tertunduk lesu dan dahinya kemudian terbentur meja.

"Ya ampun Kaa-chan aku seperti anak durhaka saja, memanggil nama Ibunya seenaknya sendiri!" Keluh Naruto yang malah membuat Hinata terkikik untuk pertama kali sejak Naruto mendapatkan ingatan. Wajah lucu Naruto langsung terangkat mendengar kikikan kecil Hinata. Wajahnya berubah kesal ditertawai Hinata.

"Apa yang lucu Kaa – Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dibarengi ralat sebagai langkah awal untuk mengubah kebiasaan yang sudah terbangun lebih dari empat tahun. Nada yang digunakan serius namun tidak cocok dengan wajah kekanakannya yang menggembung jika marah. Bukannya menakutkan namun malah memberi kesan imut.

"Hmmm tidak ada, kalau Naruto-kun seperti itu jadi seperti sikap Naruto-kun belakangan ini. Dewasa sekaligus kekanakan disaat bersamaan." Kata Hinata yang sudah berani berbicara lepas seperti biasa, ia bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri jika muncul sifat kekanakan Naruto.

"Menurut Kaa-chan itu lucu. Kalau begitu Kaa-chan harus membantuku untuk bisa seutuhnya kembali atau Kaa-chan tidak pernah akan kulamar." Ancam Naruto dengan seserius mungkin namun tetap gagal. Bukannya Hinata terdiam kikikan Hinata justru makin menjadi. Sungguh tidak cocok jika Naruto marah dengan tubuh yang sekarang. Ditelinga Hinata ancaman Naruto itu hanya seperti suara Naruto yang merajuk minta mainan. Meski ragu Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto kemudian mengusapnya secara pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

Rengutan kesal Naruto langsung berhenti saat menatap mata indah si gadis Hyuuga. Senyum indah nan manis terukir jelas dari bibir ranum sang gadis saat kedua mata mereka terpaku sama lain.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk Naruto-kun, tapi-" Kata Hinata pelan kemudian diikuti bunyi terbelahnya mangkuk menjadi dua dan menumpahkan sereal yang sedari tadi tidak disentuhnya. Tak dinyana tangan kiri Hinata sudah memegang pisau roti yang kemudian ditancapkan dengan kuat untuk membelah mangkuk.

"-tapi tidak ada sarapan untukmu Naruto-kun hari ini. Sudah berapa kali Kaa-chan bilang jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan sarapanmu. Lihat ini sudah jam berapa, hah? Kau mau terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk setelah liburan hmmm." Tidak ada kata lembut lagi yang ada hanya omelan khas dari Hinata yang sedang menjadi dewi maut ketika marah. Sialnya Naruto lupa bahwa ia juga sering dimarahi Hinata gara-gara melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menyia-nyiakan makanan.

Si pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat wajah Hinata bak iblis yang siap menyemprotnya lebih jauh jika tidak menurut.

Jduagh! Hinata menutup pintu kamar secara kasar meninggalkan Naruto yang pucat pasi dimarahi Hinata.

"Lima menit belum siap tidak ada pergi ke akademi selamanya!" Ujar Hinata dari dalam kamar dengan nada mengomel. Meski terlihat kasar nyatanya gadis ini langsung tersenyum bahagia ketika sampai dikamar. Sebenarnya itu tadi hanya trik Hinata agar tidak terlalu lama canggung lagi dengan Naruto. Lebih mudah baginya untuk dekat dengan sang pujaan hati bila ia bersikap seperti hari-hari biasa.

Jika ditarik sebuah kesimpulan maka sekarang keduanya sama-sama harus mulai menyesuaikan diri dari awal. Naruto harus bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Hinata sebagai sosok ibu selama ini dan Hinata harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikap normalnya. Ia berdendang kecil sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih pakaian yang cocok mengantar Naruto.

Lama Naruto terdiam untuk berpikir tentang ancaman Hinata yang mengganjal dalam logikanya.

"Kaa-chan ! Aku sudah tidak perlu masuk akademi." Bodohnya Naruto bisa diancam dengan mudahnya dengan hal sepele. Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau dia keluar dari akademi karena secara teknik ia sudah lebih unggul terlebih ingatannya hampir sudah kembali. Hinata tidak menanggapi penolakan Naruto ia lebih memilih untuk tetap dikamar sembari menandatangi buku rapot milik Naruto yang harus dikumpulkan.

Tidak berapa lama gadis Hyuuga ini keluar dari kamar , ia melihat Naruto sudah bersiap dengan tas sekolahnya dengan wajah kesal dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Arrrgh Kaa-maksudku Hinata-chan ini serius aku masih harus melanjutkan akademi?" tanya Naruto kesal sambil melompat dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sudah bersiap mengantarnya ke akademi seperti hari biasa.

"Akan lebih baik jika Naruto-kun masih memiliki kegiatan daripada tetap tinggal dirumah. Ak-aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke Hokage." Ujar Hinata tanpa menatap wajah kecil Naruto yang cemberut karena takut mengurangi wibawanya sebagai seorang ibu yang baru saja ia tunjukkan.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kamu itu minggir Koyuki-chan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menenteng tas Koyuki untuk diserahkan pada si gadis kecil. Hampir sepagian ini ia terus saja beradu mulut dengan si nenek sihir menyebalkan yang bernama Kazahana Koyuki yang ia cap sebagai gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui. Ia mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata anak laki yang memandanginya sebal. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika beberapa anak sudah mengerumuni mereka.

Belakangan ini Koyuki memang cukup dekat dengan mereka bertiga namun entah mengapa jika hanya ada Sasuke dan Koyuki maka dua anak ini yang ada hanya adu mulut tidak jelas. Seperti pagi ini yang menandai semester baru untuk akademi tingkat awal yang artinya mereka telah belajar selama enam bulan, Koyuki dan Sasuke bertengkar soal tempat duduk. Tatanan bangku di awal semester ini ditata berbeda dengan semester lalu. Sasuke bersikeras mengusir Koyuki tempat duduk yang sudah ia tandai untuk Naruto.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin duduk disini. Aku bosan duduk ditengah!" Koyuki masih kekeh dengan keinginannya. Ia tidak mau mengalah dengan meletakkan kembali tas berwarna putih miliknya ke bangku disamping Sasuke.

"Itu tempat Naruto, kamu sana minggir cari tempat lain!" Teriak Sasuke keras sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya. Set ruang kali ini berbeda dengan semester lalu yang menggunakan satu meja panjang dan kursi panjang untuk belajar, set kali ini menggunakan satu meja untuk dua kursi dengan empat meja perderet.

"Sudah penuh baka! Lagipula siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat. Kalau tidak suka kau yang minggir anak manja." Ujar artis kecil itu dengan umpatan menghina pada sang raven. Dahi sang korban mengernyit tidak suka, ia sangat marah terlihat jelas dengan pipi chubbynya yang menggembung serta matanya yang melotot imut.

"Hei Sasuke anak manja mengalah sedikit pada anak perempuan memang apa salahnya sih!" Ujar anak anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang bernama Jiro. Jelas para bocah laki-laki ini membela Koyuki, Sasuke sedikit mundur ketika beberapa anak laki-laki lain mendekat padanya.

"Tapi itu tempat Naruto, aku ingin dia yang duduk disitu bukan si nenek sihir sok cantik itu." Balas Sasuke dengan nada tinggi tidak lupa sebuah ejekan yang ia tujukan pada si Koyuki. Wajah Koyuki langsung memerah dikatai nenek sihir oleh Sasuke. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Jiro dan kawan-kawan memandang geram si anak manja yang masih kekeh tidak mau mengalah.

"Kuberitahu kau ya Sasuke anak manja, Naruto itu sampai sekarang belum datang jadi seharusnya ia akan mendapat kursi sisa. Koyuki datang duluan jadi dia berhak duduk disini. Kalau kau tidak suka kau yang minggir!" Ujar Jiro ketus sambil menggeser tas Sasuke hingga jatuh. Mata black onix Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya ketika tasnya jatuh ke lantai dan turut menumpahkan bekal buatan Sakura.

Amarah seketika membuncah dalam dadanya ia sangat tidak terima tasnya dijatuhkan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?" Bentak Sasuke tidak terima kemudian mendorong tas putih milik Koyuki hingga sama-sama jatuh. Koyuki dan yang lain sekarang yang terkejut ternyata Sasuke juga bisa nekat juga dalam mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Kenapa kau sejahat itu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mendorong tasmu hikz..hikz…hikz…"Tangis Koyuki langsung pecah melihat pengusiran yang dilakukan Sasuke. Merasa putri mereka tersakiti Jiro dan kawan-kawan tak ayal lagi memberi tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kalian dulu yang memulai." Sasuke masih mempertahankan egonya yang tinggi bahkan ia tidak sama sekali menyesal membuat Koyuki menangis.

"Argggggh dasar anak manja!" Umpat Jiro kesal sambil melayangkan pukulan kearah Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat pukulan itu mengenai tubuh Sasuke tangan Jiro sudah terlebih dahulu ditangkap seseorang dengan mata merah indah milik sahabatnya. Sumaru kemudian mementahkan pukulan Jiro agar tidak menyakiti Sasuke.

"Sumaru! Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke senang mendapati keduanya sudah datang.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak elitnya sedang rebutan bangku dengan Koyuki. Ia baru saja datang sudah disuguhi pemandangan tidak mengenakkan.

"Maafkan dia Koyuki-chan dia memang keterlaluan dalam beberapa hal." Ucap Naruto sembari mengambilkan tas putih milik Koyuki kemudian membersihkannya. Koyuki sedikit terpesona ketika menyadari jika Naruto sedang serius bisa memiliki aura keren juga seperti Sumaru. Selepas itu ia memandangi Sasuke yang dibantu Sumaru membereskan isi tas Sasuke yang berantakan isinya termasuk bekalnya.

"Sasuke ayo kita pindah tempat saja."Ajak Naruto untuk mengalah. Jujur saja moodnya sedang malas untuk berdebat.

"Ne, tidak mau aku sudah-susah tau bangun pagi-pagi untuk mendapat bangku depan. Ayolah Naruto duduk sini saja." Rajuk Sasuke kesal untuk tetap ngotot duduk dibangku depan. Ia bahkan menaruh lagi tas sekolahnya di bangku yang sama.

Dimata Naruto ternyata Sasuke itu tetap jadi sosok yang keras kepala. Ia tahu betul bila hanya dengan omongan tidak akan bisa mengubah pikiran sang bocah raven. Ia tarik kerah si bocah yang masih ngotot tidak mau pindah.

"Eh dobe lepaskan!" Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha berjalan kearah berlawanan dari Naruto. Sekarang dua bocah itu malah adu kuat untuk berjalan berlawanan arah. Mereka seperti tidak punya malu saat jadi bahan tontonan, beberapa bocah lain malah sudah meneriaki keduanya dan membuat taruhan siapa yang menang.

"Arrrgh!" Rupanya tenaga Sasuke cukup kuat juga untuk menahan laju Naruto. Bahkan si pirang harus berbalik dan menggunakan dua tangan untuk menarik Sasuke.

"Huwaaa sakit lepaskan! Sumaru tolong Sasu!" Pintanya masih meronta dari cengkaraman Naruto. Si pelaku penarikan mendengus kesal karena menaklukan Sasuke itu sulit sekali.

"Berhentilah merengek baka, kau harus tetap ikut aku. Haruskah mematahkan tangan dan kakimu agar kau berhenti berulah." Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terlalu kasar untuk diucapkan seorang Naruto Hyuuga yang berpredikat anak manja seperti Sasuke.

Setttttttttttttttttttttt.

Sasuke pasrah tubuh kecilnya diseret Naruto ke bangku belakang karena ia terlalu terpana dengan kata-kata yang familiar dengan memorinya. Mata hitam besarnya membulat tak percaya ketika tubuhnya dihentakkan cukup kasar oleh si pirang.

"Kita duduk disini saja, mengerti! Jangan protes!" Bentak Naruto untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sang raven kemudian menatap Naruto untuk sesaat sampai dia menemukan sebuah perbedaan pada sorot mata Naruto yang jauh dari kesan anak-anak yang polos. Ia reflek mencengkram bahu sahabatnya tepat saat akan duduk dibangku. Safire bertemu onix bertatapan dengan intens.

"Kita perlu bicara dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar dan dingin.

Bersambung

Thank to

Hanon hoshou, karina, Hanon hoshou, KinkaiKuro, Daffakresnanda, resortorthedevil, Uchiha Sakura, Yuki no Ame, mamet, kushina Namikaze, Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, gadiezt, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Haruno Hikari-Chan, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, elisialorento, Love Foam, UchiHarunoKid, ,Guest, Naru-chan, Guest, namikazeyuii, bro, akbar123, Guest, uzmaki akito, marina, Yamamoto Hikaru , Guest, maymeeo, Yumi Murakami, Guest, Nagasaki, Ifaharra sasusaku, koga-san, Guest, YamiYugi No Kagami, Bluexa, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, the angel writer, naruhiluna, ujhethejamers, JJ Bunshin14 , huddexxx69, , khuzaeri, mfadlilarafat, sonedinda2, TheBrownEyes'129, , NamikazeKevinnn, Dilaedogawa12, Arum Junnie, hime-chan1301, Akira No Sikhigawa , Shizura-Chan,and96, Shin 41, Nabila Chan BTL, mitsuka sakurai, Lhylia Kiryu, fazrulz21, sheren, Yukori , Kazaqi, missingnin68, GazzelE VR, Kirika No Karin, Lucu banget tu, NH LOVER'S, j , KouraFukiishi , Uzuki Sagara ,Akira no Rinnegan , zheeptiiaa. Vhiiyaavhiiaa, afirstletter, fajar jabrik, ekaaprillian, Akatsuki Hotaru, shirayuki-su, hanazawa kay, uzugakure no satoy.

Seputar chap 7

**Warning:**

Fic ini latar belakangnya canon tapi berbeda untuk Koyuki dan Sumaru yang di fic ini berbeda usianya. Maaf kalau aneh ^-^

.

Hai datang lagi, err yah cukup lama up-datenya. Mau nulis malah kebanyakan nangkring nonton bola he he he gomen. Oke saatnya balas riview. **Kenapa Sasu lebih manja? **Sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama manja karena latar belakang hidup mereka yang sudah tahu sendirilah. Sifat alami mereka mungkin *dibejek Sasu-Naru*, **Soal Jurus? **Chapter depan akan terungkap kok. **Sikap Sumaru bagaimana setelah tahu? **Tersirat di chapter ini, akan lebih jelas chap depan.**Ingatan Naruto berapa persen di chap 7? **Belum Cuma gambar-gambar sepintas, tapi nalurinya kadang muncul. **Kenapa NaruHina tinggal di apartemen? Keluarga Sakura bikin rumah lagi? **Biar lebih mandiri, rumahnya baru karena ancur mungkin? *digetok*, **kenapa Sasuke pas awal taunya nangis, trus pas pulang ke rumah langsung gk nangis lagi?** Sasu dihibur sama kakeknya secara dia itu csnya Kizashi. **Kenapa humor turun? ***garuk-garuk kepala* saya bingung karena sebenarnya ini bukan fic humor, saya pikir yang saya tulis romance dengan scene ada sikap lugu anak-anak gitu tapi sepertinya saya kudu belajar nulis romance yang bener lagi *pundung* jadi ini dominan humor ya? Bukan romance? *pundung kuadrat* maaf…maaf..

Yeah sepertinya itu aja,eh ada yang nanya umur saya? Tahun ini jalan 19, dan satu lagi nih AN Nara perempuan atau laki-laki? Huwaaaaaaaaa *nangis guling-guling* saya perempuan senpai . Eng gomen fic lain belum diup-date, horror tiga fic belum diupdate. Terimakasih yang sudah menasehati saya soal jaga kesehatan, tenang saja **saya mungkin** **hiatus 16 minggu terhitung dari tanggal 2 september karena masa kuliah dimulai. Dapet makul tari pula jadi bakal menghabiskan waktu banyak. **Jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan memberi saran yang positif, Akhir kata mohon maaf bila banyak tulisan dan balasan yang kurang berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima baik.

Terimakasih

Berminat Riview?


	9. Chapter 9

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 9

.

.

"Kita duduk disini saja, mengerti! Jangan protes!" Bentak Naruto untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sang raven kemudian menatap Naruto untuk sesaat sampai dia menemukan sebuah perbedaan pada sorot mata Naruto yang jauh dari kesan anak-anak yang polos. Ia reflek mencengkram bahu sahabatnya tepat saat akan duduk dibangku. Safire bertemu onix bertatapan dengan intens.

"Kita perlu bicara dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar dan dingin.

.

.

Naruto familiar betul dengan nada khas itu meski sudah cukup lama ia tidak pernah mendengar nada itu keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Lama bertatapan intens akhirnya ia membuang muka dari wajah sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Teme!" Jawab Naruto tak kalah datar dengan Sasuke. Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menyetujui permintaannya Sasuke langsung mencangklung tas punggungnya kemudian menggeret balik Naruto untuk mendekat kejendela.

"Hei kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto keheranan saat Sasuke sekarang naik ke atas meja kemudian menaiki kusen jendela seolah bersiap melompat kabur dari kelas. Sasuke berpaling dengan wajah kebingungan pada Naruto. Ia pikir Naruto sudah paham dengan maksudnya.

"Kita tidak bisa bicara disini dobe." Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang sudah jongkok kemudian menjulurkan lidah ke arah Koyuki dan gerombolannya yang sudah syok lihat Sasuke nangkring di jendela seolah mengatakan aku tidak butuh lagi bangku itu.

Naruto langsung sweatdrop ketika si bocah bermodel pantat ayam itu ternyata masih sempat-sempatnya mencari ribut padahal suasana sedang serius. Naruto sempat berpikiran bahwa sikap Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali namun begitu melihat kenyataan di depan ia jadi sangsi akan dugaannya. Uchiha dengan harga diri selangit mana mungkin akan melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kita akan membolos?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin sambil melirik siswa-siswa yang kini memulai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dua anak manja akan membolos yang benar saja melanggar peraturan saja tidak berani.

"Naruto, Sasuke ka-kalian ingin membolos?" Sekarang Sumaru yang panik ketika dua bocah menyusahkan itu mau bolos di hari pertama masuk semester baru. Wajar saja ia terlihat panik pasalnya ia diberi kepercayaan Hinata dan Sakura untuk menjaga dua pangeran mereka agar tidak berbuat kenakalan. Selama ini belum pernah ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke membolos. Bisa ikut kena omelan dia kalau tidak mencegah mereka.

Sasuke tersipu malu ketika rencana jeleknya ketahuan oleh Sumaru, sungguh tidak pantas jadi panutan bagi para juniornya. Senyum kikuk cukup memberikan tanda bahwa ia mengamini pertanyaan Naruto dan Sumaru.

"Eheee begitulah sekali-sekali kan gak papa. I-iyakan dobe!" Sasuke semakin salah tingkah ketika mendapat tatapan marah dari Sumaru.

"Engg..hanya sekali ini kok janji!" Sasuke mengangkat dua jarinya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama ia kemudian nyengir lebar seolah minta maaf kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap menggunakan shunshin. Semua mata tertegun tidak percaya ketika bocah manja itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Naruto bahkan melongo lebar untuk beberapa saat.

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Sumaru yang sudah marah gara-gara Sasuke kabur dari kelas.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal . Ia tersenyum kikuk ketika teman-temannya sudah bersiap untuk menghentikannya keluar dari jendela untuk menyusul sahabatnya.

"Naruto, kau mau kabur juga hmmm?" Tanya Sumaru garang dari belakang yang sukses menaikkan bulu kuduknya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika terkadang Naruto dan Sasuke takut pada Sumaru yang sudah menjadi sosok kakak buat mereka. Bertingkah yang aneh-aneh bersiaplah mereka akan diadukan pada ibu masing-masing.

"Ne, ku-kurasa ak-aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Ujarnya takut-takut sambil mundur kebelakang perlahan sebelum putar badan kemudian melompat ke jendela lalu shunshin dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tidak akan mungkin bisa diikuti teman sekelasnya. Sumaru hanya terperangah memandangi kaburnya dua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hup!

Naruto mendarat di dekat batu memorial yang terukir nama-nama pahlawan Konoha. Suasana tempat itu tidak banyak berubah meski sekian tahun ia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya disini. Ini adalah tempat tim tujuh mendapat ujian dari Kakashi untuk pertama kali. Tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya, tidak mau berlama-lama berkutat dengan kenangan ia segera mengedarkan mata safirenya untuk menemukan sosok bocah yang ia yakini cakranya berhenti disini.

"Mencariku?" Suara familiar itu menyapanya dari belakang. Ia reflek berbalik dan mendapati sosok Sasuke sedang duduk sambil makan buah tomat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tas sekolahnya sudah ia sampirkan disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk untuk istirahat, menggunakan shunshin dengan tubuh ini cukup melelahkan meski itu hanya teknik dasar menjadi ninja." Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih terdiam memandangi Sasuke yang memakan buah tomatnya dengan lahap.

"Apakah aku harus terkejut jika ternyata ingatanmu sudah kembali." Ucap Naruto kesal kemudian duduk disamping sahabatnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia lepaskan tas sekolahnya yang cukup berat membebani punggungnya.

"Emm seharusnya, sangat mengejutkan akhirnya kau kembali juga. Mau?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius khas anak-anak kemudian menawarkan sebuah apel dan jeruk yang agak penyok karena tasnya jatuh tadi. Ia sedikit mengusap mulut kecilnya yang ternyata belepotan dengan buah tomat.

Naruto memandangi sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat dingin. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengambil sebuah jeruk yang ditawarkan Sasuke. Ia mengupasnya perlahan-lahan. Kesannya mereka sedang berpikinik dari pada sedang membicarakan hal penting tentang diri mereka yang cukup rumit. Seingat Naruto terakhir mereka terlibat percakapan yang panjang adalah disaat perang dan di lembah akhir yang merubah semua status persahabatan mereka.

"Aku belum ingat sepenuhnya." Gumam Naruto sambil melahap jeruk pemberian Sasuke yang rasanya sangat manis di mulutnya. Sangat menyegarkan untuk tenggorokan.

"Seperti kreditan saja, tapi tenang saja seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu sepenuhnya." Komentar Uchiha kecil itu kemudian melahap tomatnya lagi.

Naruto untuk sesaat mengentikan acara melahap buah jeruknya. Ia sejenak melotot tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Jika ia sudah mengingat masa lalunya kenapa sikap kekanakannya masih saja dominan. Lebih horror melihat Sasuke yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya bersikap kekanakan. Lebih horror daripada menonton film horror.

"Kyaa, ini serius kau Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal?" Teriak Naruto sedikit terlonjak kebelakang. Siapa yang tidak shock melihat Sasuke si makhluk dingin memasang pose sok imut. Dalam pandangan Naruto hanya terlihat wajah menggemaskan saja dalam diri Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kemudian cemberut pada Naruto. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembemnya yang putih. Faktanya sebenarnya Uchiha satu ini aslinya sudah berusaha mengubah sikapnya namun apa daya tetap saja yang akan muncul adalah sikap kekanakannya. Tidak Naruto tidak Sasuke mengalami masalah yang sama.

"Silahkan kau sekarang tertawa dobe! Mengubah kebiasaan itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan ." Rajuknya kesal sambil melotot pada Naruto masih keheranan.

"_Kata-katanya memang Uchiha banget tapi nada bicaranya persis anak-anak. Pantas Kaa-chan tadi pagi tertawa, apa aku juga terlihat seperti ini dimata Kaa-chan?" _Batin Naruto untuk meratapi nasibnya. Apa iya dia harus mengulang dari awal? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia masih nyaman memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Kaa-chan.'

"Baiklah, cukup aku tidak akan menertawaimu karena kurasa masalah kita sama. Lalu sejak kapan kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu?" Tanya Naruto berusaha sebiasa mungkin bersikap biasa namun malah terkesan formal dan aneh yang membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman. Ia malah jadi sweatdrop sendiri dengan dirinya karena kesannya ia malah sedang bersandiwara.

"Ehm sekitar sebulan lalu saat mangekyou milikku aktif . Maaf aku tidak bilang-bilang, kau bisa jaga rahasia kan utamanya dari Oka-chan." Kata Sasuke sambil tersipu malu yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sudah sebulan yang lalu yang benar saja?

"Su-sudah sebulan da-dan Bibi Sakura belum tahu?" Kini justru Naruto yang tergagap. Padahal selama liburan ia tetap bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil kelerengnya dari tas untuk dimainkan. Sejenak mereka terpaku dalam diam karena kecanggungan masing-masing. Sasuke untuk sesaat asik mengambar sebuah pola di tanah sebelum kelerengnya di tata.

"Kurasa Oka-chan akan shock bila tahu ingatanku sudah kembali. Sejauh ini yang tahu hanya Kakek Kizashi dan kau dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menata kelereng di tanah. Naruto yang masih bingung akan melakukan apa akhirnya ia tidak mau ambil pusing lalu mengambil kelerengnya yang tadi malam sudah ia kemas sebelum tidur. Naruto sendiri heran akan sikapnya, ini mau sekolah apa mau mainan? Tas kecilnya lebih banyak berisi mainan daripada buku. Dalam diam bocah pirang ini menata kelerengnya di bagian yang masih kosong.

"Boleh aku duluan yang main?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah terlihat puas dengan hasil penataannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Ia kemudian mengambil kelereng berwarna putih polos yang memang digunakan sebagai kelereng yang untuk disentil.

Ctaak

Kelereng putih Naruto tepat mengenai kelereng Sasuke.

"Rasanya masih aneh ternyata aku masih memiliki perasaan senang ini." Kata Naruto bangga saat ia berhasil mengenai sasaran. Sasuke tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto, tubuh mereka seperti memiliki dua kepribadian sendiri yang tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain. Awalnya menyulitkan tapi bila sudah terbiasa akan menyenangkan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian merundukkan badannya untuk menemukan jarak yang tepat untuk bisa menyentilkan kelereng hitamnya agar tepat sasaran.

"Memang seperti itulah anak kecil normal dobe, masih polos dan lugu. Kalau kau tidak suka tinggal bilang tidak suka tanpa harus memikirkan konsekuensinya, kau bisa mendelete seenaknya sendiri perasaan sakitmu dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi kadang sulit juga kalau emosionalitas sedang menguat karena kita akan cenderung bersikap kembali ke pribadi semula." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil kelerengnya namun sedikit meleset, ia langsung tertunduk lesu ketika gagal.

Tak ayal Naruto langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia masih lebih baik dalam bermain kelereng dari Sasuke.

"Ha ha ha ternyata aku masih lebih jago bermain kelereng darimu Sas." Ujar Naruto bangga kemudian menunjukkan sekali lagi keahliannya dalam bermain kelereng.

Ctaak

Sempurna kelereng Naruto dapat tepat sasaran kembali. Sasuke cemberut saat Naruto kembali berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Jangan senang dulu, pasti aku akan membalasmu." Jawabnya tidak mau kalah. Ia fokuskan pandangannya lagi untuk berusaha membidik dengan benar.

Ctaak

Akhirnya ia bisa tepat sasaran. "Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah kalah darimu dobe."

Naruto tertawa ketika masih bisa melihat Sasuke masih bisa bersikap normal padanya. Normal dalam artian bersikap seperti hari-hari biasa mereka saat akademi.

"Hmmmm, coba saja. Kau itu kan selalu kalah dariku soal bermain kelereng." Ejek Naruto sambil menyentil kelereng lagi namun sedikit meleset dan hanya menggeser sedikit saja. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menggemakan tawa mengejek.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau sepenuhnya ingat dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kita?" Tanya Naruto santai pada Sasuke yang sedang berusaha membidik kelereng terdekat milik Naruto. Mata bulat hitamnya sedikit mendongak pada Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke kelereng miliknya.

"Tentu saja, serangan terakhir Madara yang membuat kita jadi seperti ini."

Ctaak

Lagi-lagi keberuntungan sedang memihak Uchiha untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah ia bisa membidik kelereng dengan benar. Seulas senyum bangga kemudian terukir jelas pada paras tampannya.

"Hmm, aku belum ingat sepenuhnya." Kata Naruto sambil merunduk di atas tanah untuk memilih kelereng mana yang harus dibidik.

Ctaak

Sempurna kembali kelereng Sasuke yang lain berhasil disingkirkan.

"Serangan terakhir Madara, dia menggunakan Jutsu Peluruhan saat ia hampir kalah. Jutsu itu adalah akumulasi seluruh kekuatannya yang memiliki efek meluruhkan lawan dengan efek waktu paruh. Dalam Klan Uchiha jutsu itu hanya mitos." Terang Sasuke dengan nada agak serius, ia bahkan menunda sejenak gilirannya bermain untuk melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai ingat bagian itu. Saat itu hanya tinggal kita berdua yang masih memiliki sisa cakra cukup banyak. Yang kuingat serangan terakhir Madara ia membentuk segel yang tak kumengerti. Kau mengeluarkan Susano'o milikmu dan aku menggunakan biju odama. Selepas itu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi." Tutur Naruto secara runtun dan jelas. Ia hela nafasnya dalam-dalam seolah ia baru saja menanggung beban berat.

Ctaaak.

Sasuke sudah mengambil gilirannya lagi.

"Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah kita memiliki ingatan pertama. Aku masih ingat saat Oka-chan menangis memelukku." Ujar Sasuke diiringi memerahnya pipi sang bocah. Sasuke jelas malu jika ingat hal itu karena tidak hanya Sakura yang menangis dirinyapun saat itu menangis gara-gara melihat area peperangan yang menakutkan.

"Hmmm, ingatan pertama ya?" Gumam Naruto yang sudah melentangkan tubuh kecilnya diatas tanah sambil melihat awan biru yang bergerak. "Hei Sasuke, mainnya sudah dulu bagaimana?" Ajak Naruto untuk berhenti bermain. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba bosan untuk bermain kelereng.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian ikut berbaring disamping Naruto yang menatap awan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tahu dobe, pandangan matamu itu persis saat dihari pertamaku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Anehnya Kakek langsung tahu saat aku keluar kamar. Aku berani bertaruh setelah seminggu berlalu kau akan hidup dengan normal lagi. Kata Kakek akan lebih mudah jika kau bisa menerima dengan ikhlas apa yang terjadi." Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin.

Reflek Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tanpa beban milik Sasuke.

"Hmm, aku masih pusing harus bersikap bagaimana. Masih sulit membiasakan diri, kau tahu bahkan aku masih ingin bermain-main layaknya anak lain. Ini memalukan." Ia acak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tertiup angin.

Sasuke tertawa dan semakin membuat Naruto heran bagaimana mungkin bisa Sasuke selepas ini.

"Kata Kakek, semua peristiwa pasti ada hikmahnya dobe. Mungkin Tuhan memang menghendaki kita seperti ini karena memiliki rencana indah untuk kita. Kalau tidak begini mana mungkin aku bisa dekat dengan Oka-chan."

Lagi-lagi Naruto terperangah mendegar tuturan Sasuke. Sejak kapan anak satu ini jadi bijak.

"Begitukah?" Naruto masih gamang tentang dirinya.

Reflek Sasuke membuka mata kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Naruto disampingnya.

"Kata Kakek nikmati saja dobe kapan lagi kita bisa hidup tanpa beban. Aku malah sekarang bersyukur aku seperti ini, hidupku lebih bahagia."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertegun dengan perkataan Sasuke. Benar, walaupun ia hilang ingatan tapi tak dipungkiri hidupnya bersama Hinata sangat bahagia. Ia bagai dilahirkan kembali, ia ibarat kertas putih yang masih polos. Apapun keadaannya ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Baiklah aku sekarang sudah menerima apa yang terjadi tapi bukan berarti tidak berusaha untuk kembali seperti semula bukan." Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Apa kau tahu caranya untuk kembali seperti semula?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Jutsu ini memiliki efek seperti efek waktu paruh pada aktivitas radioaktif. Menurut isu ralat faktanya yang terkena jutsu ini sel dalam tubuhnya akan meluruh berdasarkan umur. Lima detik pertama tubuh kita akan berubah menjadi separuh umur yang dimiliki, lima detik berikutnya akan mengalami hal yang sama. Beruntungnya efek itu dapat berhenti sebelum kita musnah karena kau masih sempat menghantamkan biju odamamu." Sungguh ini berita buruk untuk di dengar namun entah mengapa Uchiha satu ini bisa terlihat tanpa beban.

Wajah kecil Naruto terlihat begitu shock mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia tatap Sasuke lekat-lekat hingga membuat sang raven tidak nyaman.

Pugg!

Mata safire indah milik Naruto terbelalak ketika tangan kecil Sasuke menepuk kepala pirangnya.

"Tenang saja tubuh kita akan kembali jika volume cakra memadai. Layaknya ingatan kita yang kembali dengan seiringnya pertambahan cakra. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan itu terjadi, tapi suatu saat kita akan kembali dobe. Aku yakin itu." Ucap si bungsu Uchiha untuk menangkan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Naruto yang kemudian ikut tersenyum.

Beberapa waktu berikutnya suasana menjadi hening karena keduanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sas, apa kau bahagia keadaanmu seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil bangun dari tidurannya.

"Menurutmu pandanganmu bagaimana? Kalau kata kakek kebahagiaan itu-"

Duagh!

"Oi, sakit dobe!" Belum juga ia menjawab pertanyaan dari si pirang perkataannya sudah duluan terpotong gara-gara kepala beraksen ekor bebeknya sudah di jitak oleh Naruto. Ia pelototi Naruto yang sudah nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa maumu hah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membentak dengan suara khas anak-anak jika sedang merajuk.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya heran saja sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi anak kakek seperti ini." Kata Naruto dengan nada ejekan yang diakhiri seriangaian jahil khas miliknya. Jelas sekali sekarang Naruto sedang memancing keributan dengan sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kakek, tukang mesum." Balas Sasuke yang jelas tidak terima dikatai anak kakek.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mesum hah?" Bentak Naruto tidak terima dikatai tukang mesum.

"Tentu saja kau dobe, beraninya mencuri ciuman dengan bibi Hinata. Kalau tidak mesum itu apa." Jawab Sasuke yang sukses besar membuat wajah si pirang merah padam.

"Ak-aku tidak mesum!"

Sraak.

Naruto yang jengkel secara sengaja menendang dan mengobrak-abrik posisi kelereng yang tadi permainannya di abaikan. Walhasil kelereng milik Sasuke dan Naruto menggelinding kemana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kelerengku, dobe!" Pekik Sasuke tidak terima kelerengnya sudah menggelinding ke segala arah. Tersulut emosi ia kemudian ia menendang kelereng berwarna putih kesayangan milik Naruto.

"Kyaaa kelerengku, apa-apaan kau Sasuke!" Bentak Naruto tidak terima. Pertengkaran mereka berlangsung cukup lama karena keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan acara tendang menendang kelereng berlangsung lama karena keduanya tidak akan puas bila belum membuat hilang kelereng yang lain.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas berlangsung tegang karena Iruka Umino yang bertindak sebagai wali kelas memulai awal pertemuan dengan ceramah yang cukup panjang gara-garanya ada dua murid yang berani membolos di hari pertama. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berani berbicara saat sensei ini marah. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk terdiam mendengar kemarahan sensei sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa mencegah teman kalian membolos. Membiarkan teman kalian membolos sama artinya kalian sama saja membiarkan teman kalian melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji." Omel Iruka lagi setelah sekian ceramah panjang dan membosankan untuk telinga siswanya.

"_Bagaimana mau mencegah, kami kalah cepat dengan mereka sensei."_ Batin Sumaru sambil membuang muka ke jendela dimana Sasuke dan Naruto tadi kabur. Bocah berparas tampan ini lebih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan pada dua bocah jadi-jadian itu daripada mendengarkan omelan gurunya.

Berbagai spekulasi terus saja berputar di otaknya tentang keduanya salah satunya adalah dugaan bahwa ingatan salah satu diantara telah kembali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu diketuk berhasil menyita perhatian Iruka sekaligus menjadi oase sementara bagi para murid yang sedari tadi merasakan ketegangan.

"Masuk!" Jawab Iruka dengan tegas. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan dari sana muncul sesosok pria bermasker berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan mata kiri tertutup. Sebagian siswa tampak memandang remeh jonin bermata kuyu yang sangat berani masuk ke kelas mereka di saat Iruka marah.

"Kakashi?" Sapa Iruka tidak percaya di datangi oleh jonin elit macam Hatake Kakashi.

"Hai Iruka, hai anak-anak. Maaf bila menganggu kalian tapi aku kesini hanya ingin mengantarkan sesuatu yang hilang dari kelas ini." Kata Kakashi dengan gaya khasnya.

"Sesuatu yang hilang?" Tanya Iruka bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum manis dibalik maskernya.

"Aku kira seharusnya ada dua murid yang hilang disini. Yamato bawa mereka!" Perintah Kakashi dengan suara keras untuk meminta Yamato membawa keduanya.

Pintu dibuka lagi dan dari sana muncul sesosok pria berambut coklat pendek berantakan yang berusaha menarik dua bocah di tangan kanan dan kirinya untuk masuk.

"Ayolah Naruto, Sasuke, sensei Iruka tidak akan semarah itu pada kalian." Bujuk Yamato pada keduanya yang berusaha kabur dari Yamato namun gagal. Mereka tetap saja bisa dibawa Yamato untuk masuk ke kelas. Dua bocah itu akhirnya pasrah namun wajah cemberut mereka terpampang jelas yang anehnya membuat beberapa pihak gemas ingin mencubiti pipi tembem mereka masing-masing.

"Tu kan, belum apa-apa Iruka sensei sudah melotot pada kami." Celetuk Naruto sambil menunjuk Iruka yang sudah memasang wajah gahar sejak mereka masuk.

"Sasu gak mau kalau disuruh nyapu halaman akademi titik." Belum juga dihukum tapi Sasuke sudah melakukan penolakan hukuman. Semua siswa disana sweatdrop akan sikap Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja datang tapi sudah mencari masalah dengan sensei mereka.

Dugh! Dugh!

Dua jitakan langsung menimpa kepala mereka masing-masing yang didapat dari kepalan hadiah Yamato yang sedari tadi sudah gemes pengen nabokin keduanya gara-gara di sepanjang perjalanan ia jadi korban kejahilan.

"Ough ! Paman !" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Jangan ngoceh dulu anak-anak, sensei kalian bahkan belum bicara." Ujar Yamato dengan marah-marah.

"Biar kujelaskan tadi kami tidak sengaja menemukan dua murid ini sedang berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan _memorial stone_. Muridmu ini tadi tengah ribut soal kelereng." Ujar Kakashi yang langsung membuat Sumaru sweatdrop akut mendengarnya.

"Karena mereka tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa keduanya bisa berkeliaraan di saat jam akademi maka kami membawa mereka kesini." Kata Kakashi melanjutkan lagi pengaduannya pada Iruka mengenai keduanya. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak tega jika keduanya nanti dihukum tapi kapan lagi ia memiliki kesempatan bisa menjahili keduanya kalau tidak sekarang.

"_Paman Kakashi dan Paman Yamato kejam." _Batin Sasuke dan Naruto di saat bersamaan. Bulu kuduk mereka seketika meremang ketika melihat evil smirk milik Iruka yang sangat jarang keluar terpampang untuk mereka.

"Terimakasih sekali kau memberitahu dan mengantarkan anak didikku yang nakal ini kembali ke sini Kakashi. Kurasa aku tahu harus memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka." Ucap Iruka sambil menyeringai pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Beberapa siswa yang kurang suka pada Naruto dan Sasuke tak ayal langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bisa melihat dua bocah manja akhirnya bisa dihukum.

"Apa itu Iruka-san?" Yamato sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat dua bocah jadi-jadian itu dihukum. Dengan begitu ia bisa mencuri banyak foto-foto lucu yang bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan. Sudah bukan rahasia umum untuk orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini, mereka banyak mengambil foto keduanya secara diam-diam untuk koleksi. Terlalu disayangkan melewatkan kesempatan bisa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto menjelma menjadi bocah lucu dan menggemaskan walaupun kadang berisik, menyebalkan dan nakal.

Semoga saja mereka tidak akan di amaterasu Sasuke jika ketahuan.

"Aku akan memanggil Sakura-san dan Hinata-san." Tutur Iruka dengan kalem.

"Jangan panggil Oka-chan/Kaa-chan!" Sergah Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Bersambung

Thank to:

Nabilla, renji, akhfal namikaze, Subarashii Shinju, namikazegina, Naruhina Lovers, Nur sidik 750, Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, cheryxsasuke, monkey D nico, Sabaku no yuki, eruna, dimas ichza, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, uya, Uchiha Sakura, Benafill McDeemone, YumeYume CrystalFlee, Hanon hoshou, chrizzle, uzu , Luka, iya baka-san, Randou Amane, Hikari Matsushita, karina, zheeptiiaa vhiiyaavhiiaa, Tsurugi De Lelouch, ujhethejamers, samsul gothickmanpurbalingga, Kyoanggita, GraceAnnesh, Kazawa No Ghita TheBrownEyes'129, Guest, resortorthedevil, mitsuka sakurai, Nabila Chan BTL, naruhiluna, Yourin Yo and96, marina, Tiya-chan, akuki, Akira No Sikhigawa, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, Guest, Riza, Nagaraki , Guest, Guest, Toegartoge, Yumi Murakami, lavender sapphires chan, Mushi kara-chan, Ruqi No Hiken ,alvaro d diarra, Arum Junnie, Yukori Kazaqi, koga-san, Icha hitsuHoney, Guest, bagus, lanjut, Lhylia Kiryu, akbar123, hanazawa kay, GazzelE VR, missingnin68, Vin'DieseL No Giza, fazrulz21, NaruGankster IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku, NamikazeKevinnn, mamet, hime-chan1301, shirayuki-su, WaOnePWG , Oceana Queen, huddexxx69, lavender bhity-chan, Kirika No Karin, Akira no Rinnegan, cutenaru, Shizura-Chan, Menma Sagara, Bono san bs, milkyways99, Agung Moelyana, koyuki hime 900, vincentyagami , Haruno Hikari-Chan, fajar jabrik, Melody in Sky10 dan sudah mampir untuk membaca.

Seputar chap 9

*gedubrak * up-date lagi dengan tenggang waktu yang lama karena suatu hal dan sekarang masa hiatus tapi up-date.*nyuri waktu bikin makalah*. Maaf jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan karena saya sendiri merasa agak ganjil di chapter ini.

Jawab pertanyaan

**Chapter berapa tamat? **Mungkin 15 atau 16 saya juga belum tahu, mungkin chapter besok juga bisa tamat *di tendang*, **Kapan mereka kembali? **Tentu setelah ada konflik, **Sasu kelihatan jahat?** Sasuke sudah jahat dari sananya *di chidhori *, masa lalu Sasuke memang seperti itu. **Dominan NaruHina atau SasuSaku? **Sesuai porsi kok he he he.** Izin mengambil alur dibuat manga? **Iya boleh kok, boleh saya lihat gak? Kan juga pengen baca, kalau ada alamatnya di share ya. **Alamat FB saya? ** Kalau ingin mengenal saya bisa PM nanti kita bisa berteman. Masalahnya tuh akun pakai nama asli jadi memang tidak berani saya cantumkan sembarangan. Terimakasih ^_^

Beberapa pertanyaan juga terjawab di chapter ini. Satu lagi nih yang menarik ternyata banyak yang mengira saya ini laki-laki ya? Hikz.. hikz…hikz..*pundung* apa nama pen name saya ambigu ya? *mungkin*. Untuk fic yang lain gomen belum bisa up-date. Twin Sword yang rencananya di update malah pending gara-gara suatu hal dan fic balapan mobilnya ditunda dulu, baru jalan nulis *belum bisa nyuri waktu*.

Terimakasih atas kritik dan saran yang diberikan atas fic ini. Akhir kata kurang lebihnya mohon maaf bila ada kalimat yang kurang berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Terimakasih

Berminat Riview?


	10. Chapter 10

My Lovely Kid

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi saya lupa *plak* dan beberapa fic semacam ini dan oke banyak Typo.

Chapter 10

"Apa itu Iruka-san?" Yamato sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat dua bocah jadi-jadian itu dihukum. Dengan begitu ia bisa mencuri banyak foto-foto lucu yang bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan. Sudah bukan rahasia umum untuk orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini, mereka banyak mengambil foto keduanya secara diam-diam untuk koleksi. Terlalu disayangkan melewatkan kesempatan bisa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto menjelma menjadi bocah lucu dan menggemaskan walaupun kadang berisik, menyebalkan dan nakal.

Semoga saja mereka tidak akan di amaterasu Sasuke jika ketahuan.

"Aku akan memanggil Sakura-san dan Hinata-san." Tutur Iruka dengan kalem.

"Jangan panggil Oka-chan/Kaa-chan!" Sergah Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

.

Iruka menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum meilhat kepanikan dua bocah dihadapannya.

"Kalian berani berbuat maka harus berani bertanggung jawab. Ini baru hari pertama masuk akademi lagi dan kalian sudah membuat masalah itukah calon seorang ninja." Omel Iruka penuh penekanan pada keduanya. Kakashi dan Yamato tidak tahan untuk menekuk bibirnya untuk membuat senyuman.

Naruto dan Sasuke makin turut moodnya saat menyadari dua orang yang jadi penyebab mereka di hukum menampakkan wajah bahagia.

"Bagus sekali . . . sepertinya paman satu ini bahagia kita di hukum ." Umpat Naruto kesal diiringi mengembungnya pipi sang bocah. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Paman Kakashi memang kejam apalagi Paman Yamato semangat sekali mengetahui kita dihukum." Sasuke ikut mengomentari umpatan Naruto sambil melayangkan pandangan kesal pada keduanya. Percuma, setajam apapun mata Sasuke sekarang tidak akan menciutkan nyali seseorang.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Sekarang kalian duduk, selesai jam ini kalian temui sensei di ruang guru." Sela Iruka agar Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mencari masalah lagi. Kedua bocah itu kemudian saling melirik lalu berjalan dengan ekspresi kesal menuju bangku kosong paling belakang tepatnya di belakang meja Sumaru. Keheningan kemudian berganti dengan keriuhan saat Iruka keluar dari kelas bersama Kakashi dan Yamato.

Anak-anak sontak bergosip ria sambil melirik dua bocah yang baru saja datang. Keduanya jadi buah bibir di kelas , disana ada yang menatap tajam secara terang-terangan dan ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi , tentunya percuma karena dua bocah itu sadar betul apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Panggil Sumaru pelan dengan posisi duduk yang sudah terbalik, ia bahkan mengabaikan teman sebangkunya yang sok cuek namun berusaha mencuri dengar. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat dua bocah menyusahkan yang sekarang menampakkan ekspresi kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan dengan nada merajuk . Sumaru berjengit ngeri ketika kedunya terlihat begitu marah. Wajah boleh imut tapi aura tetap tidak bisa menipu.

Glekk

Sumaru menelan ludah melihat rajukan keduanya. Naruto makin terlihat suram saat kepala kecilnya menempel ke meja.

"Huwaaaa..apakah hari ini akan lebih buruk? Kaa-chan dipanggil yang benar saja." Air mata Naruto sudah mengalir bak anime saat mengangkat wajah kecilnya. Masalah ingatannya saja belum kembali kini ia harus mendapat masalah Hinata akan dipanggil. Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti.

"Ini semua salahmu Teme." Tuduh Naruto sambil memberikan deathglare panas pada Uchiha yang kini terlihat lebih tenang.

Si dalang masalah malah nyengir lebar saat deathglare imut milik Naruto tertuju padanya. "He he he gomen, maaf kita jadi terkena masalah deh."

Toeng!

Polos sekali Sasuke ini, tidak hanya Naruto yang heran bahkan kepala Sumaru sudah lemas mendadak mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua itu apa-apaan hah?" Sumaru sudah naik pitam gara-gara ia merasa dimainkan oleh keduanya, tadi ia dibuat takut dan sekarang harus dibuat takjub akan jawaban tanpa beban milik Sasuke.

Keduanya melongo bersamaan. "Apa kau sedang marah-marah Sumaru? Kulihat wajahmu memerah. Apa kami punya salah denganmu?" Tanya Naruto runtut yang makin membuat Sumaru naik darah.

"Tentu saja Baka! Pastinya aku akan ikut kena omelan Hinata-san dan Sakura-san gara-gara ulah kalian." Teman disebelah Sumaru ikut berjengit mendengar bocah ini marah-marah.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut dua bocah berambut pirang dan dark blue kecuali sebuah cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putih mereka masing-masing.

"Aku turut berduka cita Sumaru-kun." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sumaru seenak jidatnya.

"He he aku juga turut prihatin." Wajah Naruto tak kalah innocentnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

Bug! Bug!

Sumaru sangat merasa puas ketika dua kepala beda warna terjungkal dari kursi masing-masing akibat jitakan mautnya. "Percuma bicara pada orang baka!"

"Sumaru kejam!" Gumam Naruto yang diamini oleh Sasuke. Sumaru sangat mirip dengan Sakura jika marah-marah dan hal itu yang membuat mereka terkadang bisa patuh pada dia.

Jam pelajaran di hari pertama dari semester baru telah berakhir. Sebagai dua siswa yang bermasalah mereka kemudian menemui Iruka di akhir pelajaran sesuai permintaan dari sang sensei. Sumaru berdiri bosan setengah mati menunggu di depan ruang tunggu. Apa yang dilakukannya lagi disini kalau tidak menunggui adik jadi-jadiannya menghadap sensei Iruka, kalau tidak dipaksa keduanya tentu ia sudah kabur dari tadi.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu kira-kira hampir satu jam pintu ruang guru terbuka. Sesuai dugaan yang muncul dari balik pintu adalah dua bocah yang masing-masing ditangan kanannya membawa amplop putih.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sumaru penasaran.

Naruto membentangkan surat sambil cemberut. "Kaa-chan dipanggil besok."

Sumaru kemudian mengambil surat dari tangan Naruto lalu membaca baik-baik isi surat. "Pasti kalian akan dimarahi nanti."

"Huuuh …dobe kau masih lebih beruntung bibi Hinata bukan tipe pemarah. Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan jika Oka-chan tahu hal ini." Kata Sasuke yang kini sudah terdungkluk lesu. Membayangkan Sakura marah seperti melihat monster di tv yang selama ini membuat Sasuke takut tidur sendiri. Sumaru dan Naruto sontak merasa iba dengan nasib Sasuke.

Naruto tahu betul sifat Sakura seperti apa bila marah, sama seramnya dengan Hokage jika marah dapat menghancurkan bangunan.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian berterus terang saja kenapa kalian tadi kabur. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal kabur dari kelas, kenapa kalian kabur? Dan sejak kapan kalian sudah bisa memakai shunshin?" Akhirnya Sumaru bisa bertanya langsung untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya. Dengan mata penuh selidik ia pelototi dua wajah yang sudah berubah kikuk.

Sumaru menyedekapkan dua tangannya untuk menunggu jawaban dua anak manja dihadapannya.

"Eng itu kami-." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah menyilangkan tangan dibelakang kepala Sumaru.

"Habisnya aku kesal dengan Koyuki, aku kan sudah capek-capek bangun pagi untuk bisa duduk di depan bersama Naruto tapi kenapa dia seenaknya sendiri. Aku juga capek anak-anak lain selalu membela Koyuki dan selalu memandang remeh kami. Daripada ribut lebih baik kabur saja dari kelas. Iya kan dobe." Jawaban Sasuke sungguh membuat Naruto melongo karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah sebuah curhatan yang dijadikan pembenaran alasan kabur.

Sifat alamiah anak-anak adalah tidak suka bila mereka dibanding-bandingkan. Apa yang Sasuke rasakan sama dengan yang Naruto rasakan yaitu jengkel apabila dijadikan bahan perbandingan. Mereka berdua selalu disebut anak manja oleh teman-temannya dan di depan mata mereka ada anak lain yang selalu dibanggakan. Jengkel dan kesal karena mereka dianggap anak yang tidak pantas jadi ninja.

"Iya, kami hanya pergi bermain kok. Tadi kami bermain kelereng tapi gara-gara ada Paman Kakashi dan Paman Yamato jadinya kami tertangkap basah." Ucap Naruto untuk memperkuat argument Sasuke. Tidak semudah itu untuk meyakinkan Sumaru, nyatanya bocah itu tidak sepenuhnya percaya alasan Naruto dan Sasuke terbukti ia masih saja memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Eng ..Sumaru suratnya aku ambil aja ya..he he takut ketahuan Kaa-chan. Eh astaga! Kaa-chan pasti sudah menunggu lama, pasti ia akan curiga." Ujar Naruto panik sambil menyeret Sumaru untuk pergi. Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi Sasuke, wajah sudah pucat pasi saat jalan menuju pintu akademi.

Dua wajah menampakkan ekspresi seratus delapan puluh derajat satu sama lain saat melihat dua orang yang pastinya sudah menunggu sangat lama. Wajah bahagia jelas terpancar dari Sasuke saat tahu yang menjemputnya adalah Kizashi dan wajah lesu tentu milik Naruto yang bingung akan memberi alasan apa.

"Kaa-chan sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata begitu ia di dekat wanita bersurai indigo. Ia sangat merasa bersalah saat akan merepotkan Hinata lagi.

"Tidak juga, apa urusan dengan Iruka sensei sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata balik pada Naruto yang kini sudah kikuk karena Hinata sudah tahu.

Pastinya wanita ini telah bertanya pada teman-teman Naruto yang sudah pulang lebih dahulu. Melihat senyum Hinata yang mengembang sedikit membuat Naruto lega karena wanita ini terlihat tidak marah.

"He he he begitulah. Kuharap Kaa-chan tidak marah." Kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang secara ajaib berani memberikan surat dari Iruka sensei pada kakek angkatnya. Dilihat dari ekspresi Kizashi yang biasa-biasa saja dapat disimpulkan Kizashi tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke dipanggil.

"Tidak. Eng..Sumaru, Kizashi-san maaf kami harus pergi sekarang. Kami ada urusan dengan Hokage jadi untuk kesempatan ini kami tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan sopan pada Kizashi.

"Tentu saja, nah Sasuke, Sumaru ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kizashi pada keduanya. Kebetulan rumah Sumaru searah dengan Sasuke sehingga selalu pulang bersama. Sejak Sumaru masuk akademi ia memang minta untuk pulang sendiri tanpa bodyguard untuk bisa lebih mandiri.

"Baik, ayo kakek." Tanggap Sasuke dengan semangat bahkan ia sudah menyeret tangan Kizashi dan Sumaru meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana jadi canggung lagi gara-gara mereka hanya berdua. Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Hinata yang mematung canggung.

Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Hinata seperti minta digandeng.

"Tidak menggandengku Kaa-chan?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana agar Hinata bisa bersikap normal layaknya hari-hari kemarin. Iris lavender Hinata sejenak memancarkan keraguan sampai pada akhirnya ia genggam juga tangan mungil itu untuk berjalan bersama ke tempat Hokage.

Sesampainya di ruang Hokage ia tidak terkejut jika ada Sakura disana. Pantas ia tidak menjemput Sasuke hari ini. Ia hirup nafas dalam-dalam saat ia sampai di depan Tsunade yang menatapnya serius. Ia jujur gugup dan bercampur takut gara-gara merasakan kewibawaan Aura sang Hokage.

"Eng Baa-chan tolong jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Baa-chan membuatku takut." Ujar Naruto sambil mendekap Hinata gemetaran. Mental Naruto nyatanya masih belum kuat untuk menerima perubahan yang mendadak. Anak kecil normal mungkin akan menangis bila mendapat tatapan serius dari orang setingkat kage.

Paras cantik Tsunade kemudian melunak , segera ia tinggalkan meja kerjanya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Wanita pirang itu lalu jongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Sosok kecil itu mulai kurang nyaman saat Tsunade mulai mencubiti pipi tembemnya.

"Aww, sakit Baa-chan!" Erang Naruto reflek. Hokage tersenyum tulus.

"Apa ini benar kau Naruto?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut pirang kecilnya. Sosok kecil Naruto tak dipungkiri menggemaskan siapapun tak terkecuali Hokage sendiri.

Naruto berkacak pinggang dihadapan Tsunade. "Memangnya dari dulu Naru kemana? Ini memang aku Baa-chan." Bahu Tsunade kemudian bergetar saat mendengar suara Naruto yang tidak bisa lepas dari nada milik anak-anak.

"Kau sungguh tahu siapa dirimu? Tapi kenapa sifatmu masih mirip anak-anak?" Tanya Tsunade sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wanita cantik itu sudah bisa dipastikan pusing gara-gara melihat sifat Naruto. Seingatnya orang amnesia begitu ingatannya kembali maka sifat aslinya akan kembali.

Naruto menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke, perkembangan mereka dimulai dari awal lagi." Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kemudian memberikan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sedari tadi ia belum mampu berkomentar sejak Naruto dan Hinata datang. Mengetahui ingatan Naruto telah kembali sangat membuatnya risau memikirkan Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke tidak menerima kehadirannya, ia takut Sasuke menjadi yang dulu. Ia berani memberi pengecualian untuk membenarkan dugaannya pada Sasuke karena Sakura tahu pemuda raven adalah sang Uchiha yang masih penuh misteri, bisa saja dalam hati Sasuke masih ada kegelapan jika ingatannya kembali.

"Psikologi Perkembangan?" Tsunade heran saat Sakura memberikan buku itu.

"Mungkin tidak ada kaitannya dengan jurus yang membuat keduanya mengecil tapi teori-teori di dalam bisa menjelaskan mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Dalam buku itu dijelaskan perkembangan manusia pada umumnya, satu hal saja yang dapat kujelaskan perkembangan Naruto dan Sasuke sesuai dengan penjelmaan tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang sekitar usia delapan tahun jadi aku tidak heran jika mereka memiliki karakteristik anak-anak karena saat kehilangan ingatan mereka memulai perkembangannya dimulai dari masa emas yaitu sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai sifat karena hal itu bisa diubah melalui pembiasaan." Tutur Sakura dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Irish viridian Sakura kemudian menatap Naruto hangat seolah mengatakan selamat datang.

"Eng Jadi?" Naruto jadi semakin bingung untuk bersikap. Sementara ia masih dilanda kebingungan tiba- tiba Hinata melempar sebuah kunai tepat ke dahan.

**Jleb. **

"Ada yang menguping!" desis Hinata waspada diikuti Sakura. Tidak perlu menunggu lama nyatanya dahan yang terkena kunai langsung patah dan menimpa si penguping.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Brug!" Teriak penguping yang kini sudah jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Semua orang yang ada di ruang itu menganga ketika melihat siapa yang kini nyengir lebar ketika ketahuan menguping.

"Ne, aku ketahuan juga." Ujarnya sambil memegangi kepala kecilnya yang kejatuhan dahan pohon.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa Sasu akan dihukum?" Si penguping kecil itu rupanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mencuri dengar dari pohon. Ia kabur dari Kizashi dan menguping pembicaraan di ruang Hokage. Begitu ketahuan tak ayal dua bocah jadi-jadian banyak dicerca berbagai pertanyaan.

Sekali lagi mata onixnya mengintip wajah sangar Hokage dari balik poni rambutnya dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalian berdua rileks saja, aku tidak mau di cap sebagai sumber tangisan anak-anak." Omel Tsunade pada keduanya. Tsunade baru sadar sulit ternyata berbicara serius pada anak-anak , dua bocah berwajah menggemaskan dengan mata kekanakan diperlakukan bak Shinobi dewasa dan hasilnya adalah perasaan takut yang keluar. Mungkin Tsunade perlu menunggu moment tertentu agar mereka bisa nyambung.

"Baa-chan sendiri yang menakuti kami. Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Hinata makin erat menggengam tangan Naruto agar menenangkannya.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang."Baiklah, pembicaraan hari ini kucukupkan. Aku akan mencari cara agar volume cakra kalian cepat memadai hingga kalian bisa kembali ke wujud semula. Urusan selebihnya kuserahkan pada kalian Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata."

Maka berakhirlah hari yang menegangkan bagi mereka berempat. Bagi Hinata dan Naruto meski diliputi kecanggungan tapi mereka berdua setidaknya bisa menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Bagi Sakura dan Sasuke bisa jadi moment ini akan mulai membuka luka lama yang pahit. Keduanya belum tahu hubungan mereka ke depan nanti.

Jika dulu Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat tertutup namun sangat dicintai Sakura maka sekarang gadis beriris emerald itu bingung harus mulai dari mana setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali sebulan yang lalu.

"_Apa maksudnya dia menyembunyikan ini dariku?" _Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menyelami sosok Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Oka-chan kenapa melamun?" Pertanyaan itu menarik Sakura kembali kealam nyata saat bocah itu menarik-narik baju Sakura seperti kebiasaannya. Ia melamun di depan ruang Hokage.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Uchiha, kau tidak mungkinkan lepas dari sifat aslimu begitu saja. Seingatku Uchiha Sasuke saat umur delapan tahun tidak semanja ini." Ujar Sakura ketus kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di lorong. Ia marah pada Sasuke yang tidak berterus terang sejak awal dan malah bersikap kekanakan. Ia tidak yakin jika asumsinya berlaku juga pada Sasuke karena bocah raven itu tergolong cerdas sejak kecil.

"Oka-chan…" lirih Sasuke sedih menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Karena Sakura sudah meninggalkannya maka Sasuke terpaksa pulang sendiri ke rumah. Memikirkan Sakura jauh membuat emosionalnya menguat hingga sepanjang jalan ia terus melamun. Sesampainya di depan rumah ia beranikan diri untuk masuk ke rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali.

Begitu masuk disana ia sudah disambut oleh Kizashi yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Kau pulang terlambat Sasuke ini sudah hampir makan malam loh. Cepat mandi dulu, lalu makan sama kakek kuyakin kau punya banyak cerita hari ini." Perintah Kizashi sambil meminta tas kecil Sasuke yang masih bertengger di punggungnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintah Kizashi. Makan malam keluarga Haruno tidak seramai biasanya karena Sakura sejak pulang belum keluar dari kamar. Selesai makan malam Sasuke menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kizashi dan Mebuki yang anehnya malah tertawa saat mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Sakura hanya belum memahami posisimu Sasuke-kun. Kalau dilihat dari latar belakangmu memang sulit mempercayai kau bisa bersikap seperti ini." Ujar Mebuki sambil menyiapkan seporsi piring.

"Ini kau bawakan untuk Sakura." Mebuki mengulurkan sepiring nasi beserta lauk pada Sasuke .

"Kalau Oka-chan masih marah bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sangsi, ia ragu Sakura mau bertemu dengannya. Kizashi tertawa renyah.

"Kau ini kan laki-laki Sasuke, ayolah jangan memalukan nama kelurgamu gara-gara tidak bisa menaklukan seorang gadis. Kudengar dulu kau banyak dikejar para gadis." Ujar Kizashi enteng tidak lupa menepuk-nepuk kepala sang bocah yang kini sudah manyun.

"Nanti kalau ada piring melayang, Sasu minta bantuan ya kek." Meski ragu anak berambut dark blue itu membawa piring besar itu untuk Sakura. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kamar Sakura yang tidak dikunci.

"Oka-chan, Sasu bawa makan malam untuk Oka-chan." Ujarnya sambil memasuki kamar Sakura yang gelap. Meski gelap Sasuke masih bisa melihat ke dalam kamar karena sinar bulan yang hari ini sedang purnama menyusup terang ke kamar Sakura.

Gadis bersiluet merah jambu tak bergeming dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Ia mengenakan baju tidur pink dengan gambar kelinci putih di piama tidurnya.

"Oka-chan ini makan malamnya , ayo dimakan." Tangan kecil Sasuke menyodorkan piring dari Mebuki namun sang gadis hanya menatap dingin Sasuke lalu beralih lagi memandang bulan dari jendela. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis saat Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia kemudian memilih mundur dan meletakkan piring itu di meja dekat tempat tidur Sakura.

Mata onixnya memandang sedih Sakura yang mengacuhkannya. Sejenak ia terduduk di tempat tidur Sakura, perhatiannya teralih melihat foto tim 7 yang terpajang manis di dekat tempat tidur.

"Oka-chan masih punya foto ini? Sayang foto milik Sasu sudah hilang. Oka-chan punya duplikatnya tidak? Kalau punya boleh Sasu minta?" Lagi ocehan Sasuke tidak ditanggapi Sakura. Perasaan pemuda ini makin sedih layaknya anak-anak normal saat ia diabaikan. Lima belas menit sudah Sasuke diacuhkan di dalam kamar.

"Oka-chan ayo menoleh, Sasu ingin menunjukkan jurus baru. Aku ingin Oka-chan tepuk tangan untukku." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada memohon.

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya. Ia tidak mungkin terkejut jika Sasuke memperlihatkan Chidhori atau jurus apapun terserahlah, dia tidak akan mungkin terkejut dan ia tidak peduli.

"Ayolah Oka-chan lihat Sasu sebentar saja!" Sulit dipercaya Sakura bisa mengabaikan bocah yang sudah sedari tadi memelas minta perhatian. Namun sekeras apapun hatinya akhirnya luluh juga dengan rengekan Sasuke yang menurut Sakura palsu tapi tetap meluluhkan hati.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan untuk melihat apa yang akan diperbuat sang bocah. Iris viridiannya terkejut saat ia tidak menemukan sosok kecil di belakangnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke kau dimana?" Ia mulai panik ketika bocah kecil itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Gadis ini mulai bingung saat pandangannya tidak menemukan sosok kecil itu.

Grep.

Iris Sakura membulat saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk pelan dari belakang oleh seseorang. Tangan kekar seseorang memeluknya lembut , tanpa disadari pundaknya telah menjadi sandaran dari seseorang.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" Panggilnya tidak percaya pada sosok dibelakang. Ia berpaling cepat pada sosok pemuda kekar yang wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Sosok itu adalah sosok Sasuke remaja. Reflek ia melepas pelukan itu untuk mengamati baik-baik sosok di depannya.

Paras tampan dengan mata black onix dingin menatapnya sendu. Sekali lihat Sakura juga tahu siapa sosok di depan.

"Jurus penyamaran hu'uh?" Tanya Sakura kesal. Sosok penyamaran Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Sakura dengan pandangan intens. Gadis ini mulai tak nyaman ketika pemuda ini semakin dekat, ia membelalak tak percaya saat mata hitamnya berubah menjadi sharingan. Terlambat untuk bergerak detik berikutnya Sakura sudah pingsan dan jatuh kepelukan Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan pening hebat pada kepalanya saat kesadarannya mulai datang. Uchiha sialan begitulah pikiran Sakura saat kesadarannya mulai pulih.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku." Kata Sasuke begitu mata indah Sakura terbuka. Gadis ini panik saat menyadari terbangun di atap rumahnya bersama Sasuke. Dipangkuan sang pemuda ada nampan yang berisi makan malam Sakura dan segelas susu. Sasuke masih memakai jurus penyamaran untuk menyerupai sosoknya yang dulu.

"Apa-apan kau Sasuke?" Katanya marah, gadis ini berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah.

"Mengajak Oka-chan melihat bintang dan bulan." Ucapnya tanpa beban.

Sakura membuang muka dan lebih memilih melihat kedepan. "Kenapa memakai jurus penyamaran?" Tanyanya dengan acuh.

"Tubuh Sasu terlalu kecil untuk gendong Oka-chan ke atap."

Pemuda itu lalu memberikan nampan berisi makanan yang kali ini terpaksa diterima Sakura.

"Eng Sasu ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Oka-chan. Tapi satu hal yang perlu Oka-chan ketahui apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto juga terjadi dengan Sasu. Jika Oka-chan berpikir Sasu berpura-pura itu salah dan maksud Sasu menyembunyikan hal ini karena takut Oka-chan akan shock bila tidak diberitahu pada saat yang tepat. Mungkin memang sulit dipercaya tapi untuk sementara inilah Sasuke yang Oka-chan kenal." Jelas pemuda itu diakhiri cengiran kekanakan meski menggunakan tubuh dewasa.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata-kata kecuali ia merundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikkan air matanya. Piringnya sudah ia sampirkan ke samping. Merasa iba, Sasuke memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap sayang Sakura baik sebagai Oka-chan maupun sebagai seseorang yang berarti untuk Sasu." Sebuah dekapan hangat memang sangat pantas didapat Sakura setelah sekian lama ia memperjuangkan cintanya. Dia telah begitu lama mencari obat untu hatinya yang hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Sasuke.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya Sakura tidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. Malam itu bulan dan bintanglah yang menjadi saksi akan awal yang baru dari mereka berdua.

.

.

Byur!

Segelas air kecil tersiram ke wajah cantik Sakura. Lagi, tidak perlu menuduh dia sudah tahu siapa yang biasa melakukan hal ini padanya.

"SASUKE sudah berapa kali Oka-chan bilang jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu!" Wajah horror Sakura terpampang jelas pada sosok kecil yang tengah gemetaran memegang gelas kecil. Salahkan saja Mebuki yang kebiasaan menyiram Sakura bila anak gadisnya bangun kesiangan.

Ingat! Masa anak-anak perlu _human modeling _yang bisa dijadikan panutan. Bisa dilihat perbedaannya bukan? Sasuke yang diasuh Sakura dan Naruto yang diasuh Hinata. Lingkungan juga berperan penting dalam mengembangkan kepribadian anak-anak selain gen. Menurut teori konvergensi kepribadian manusia dipengaruhi lingkungan dan gen. Usia anak-anak adalah masa suka meniru jadi bagi yang punya adik kecil perhatikan baik-baik tingkah laku kalian agar tidak menjadi contoh yang buruk.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kakek! Oka-chan sudah bangun, sudah Sasu bilang jangan suruh Sasu." Teriak Sasuke seperti kebiasaannya lalu kabur dari kamar Sakura. Gadis ini nampaknya harus bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk melihat Sasuke yang dewasa. Ia hela nafas panjang ketika teringat ia mendapat panggilan dari Iruka gara-gara Sasuke. Namun begitu, wajah cantiknya bisa tersenyum lagi karena hari-harinya akan lebih berwarna dengan sosok Sasuke yang sekarang.

Hubungan dua pasangan itu cukup aneh kadang bisa romantis tapi kadang bisa layaknya ibu dan anak. Perlahan Sasuke dan Naruto juga mulai membiasakan diri untuk mengurangi memanggil dengan kata Oka-chan dan Kaa-chan pada keduanya. Latihan-latihan ringan juga mulai diberikan untuk mengembalikan kekuatan tentu disesuaikan dengan kapasitas cakra.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka menjalankan hukuman untuk hari ke 15. Naruto mendorong kursi untuk menghapus papan tulis dan hal itu masih bisa membuat Sumaru yang menunggui mereka berdua tertawa. Kemalangan nampaknya belum mau lenyap dari kedua bocah bermasalah karena mereka dihukum menggantikan piket siang selama sebulan.

"Mentang-mentang kami pendek, selalu jadi bahan tertawaan." Curhat Naruto pada sisa orang di kelas yaitu Sasuke dan Sumaru.

"Sumaru kan cuma bisanya tertawa. Eh…ngomong-ngomong apa kalian dapat undangan pesta ulang tahun Koyuki?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyapu yang sapunya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Topik hari ini adalah undangan untuk ulang tahun Koyuki dan Sasuke secara malang tidak menerima undangan.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Dapat." Jawab Sumaru.

"Aku juga tidak dapat, dobe. Enak yang dapat undangan bisa jalan-jalan ke Yukigakure. Dasar orang kaya hanya ulang tahun saja sudah dirayakan besar-besaran." Kata Sasuke masih dalam posisi menyapu kelas.

"Asal kau tahu saja selain artis dia itu juga keturunan bangsawan jadi wajar dirayakan besar-besaran." Ucap Sumaru malas sambil menunjukkan kartu undangan yang dibuat secara mewah yang di dalamnya juga sudah ada tiket kapal ke Yukigakure.

"Toh aku tidak akan datang kalau kalian tidak undang." Ucapnya santai. Betapa senangnya mereka berdua mengetahui Sumaru begitu peduli pada mereka. Tidak salah Sumaru menjadi sahabat mereka meski kadang menyebalkan.

Begitu selesai piket mereka segera pulang, seperti hari-hari biasa mereka sudah di jemput Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hei jagoan bagaimana hukumannya?" Sapa Sakura riang pada keduanya. Tidak perlu dijawab wajah Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tertekuk.

"Bersemangatlah, karena tinggal setengah Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun. Lihat kalian dapat undangan pesta ulang tahun dari Koyuki."

"Benarkah?" Naruto sangsi mereka diundang.

"Itu benar, kami berdua bersama Sai, Kapten Yamato dan Guru Kakashi dapat misi juga kesana untuk mengawal kapal dari Konoha. Jadi kami akan mendampingi kalian." Sakura merangkul Hinata untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Isi otak Sakura sekarang hanya misi berduaan dengan Sasuke karena mumpung sang pemuda belum balik ke sifat asal.

"_Tidak asik bersama Paman Kakashi dan Paman Yamato." _Batin Naruto males.

"_Sensei pembawa masalah!" _ Sasuke masih sebal dengan keduanya gara-gara mereka kena hukuman.

"_Dikerjain asik nih!" _Begitulah kira-kira pikiran nista Sasuke dan Naruto.

Bersambung

Than to

Black market, Mushi kara-chan, kirei- neko, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fajar jabrik, , a first letter, Mr Xavier, , KirikaNoKarin, Yumi Murakami, niixz valerie 5, akbar123, UzumakiKito, ypratama17, missingnin68, huddexxx69, Akira no Rinnegan, hime-chan1301, TheBrownEyes'129, hanazawa kay, aftu-kun, GazzelE VR, Kumada Chiyu, .7, Shin 41, Aikha Aizawa, yuan, Nagasaki, Manguni, Randou Amane, koga-san, HyuNami NaruNata, Uchiha Sakura, monkey D nico, hanafransiska08, fazrulz21, hinata lover, Lhylia Kiryu, Akiko Rin, Subarashii Shinju, Drak Yagami, Karizta-chan, Shizura-Chan, GraceAnnesh, sonedinda2, Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto, TobiAkatsukiID, Sasusaku's fans, Namikazeuzumaki, naruhiluna, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, Nabila Chan BTL, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, , ujhethejamers, , Tsurugi De Lelouch, Bluexa, NaruGankster, Ocean Rays, iya baka-san, roy23, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Yuki no Ame, Nitya-chan, namikaze yondaime, Uchiha Sei, Uchiha Sei, Kamikaze, Arum Junnie, Kagawa, UchiHaruno, UchiHaruno, Reds, Nhl, Me, Ricchi, Me, Namiuzu, karina, Audhitaputri, zhouellhyenhouerwhey, raziodark, AsmaraWidy, andrijoe23, Osaka the Japan, Vermthy, Kyuubi no Baka, kushina namikaze, kyuubi no baka, Namikaze arhtur, YMD, Chimunk 9, , karina, Ayu-chan, nandaliciouss, Red devils-san, Red devils, oni, khoirunnisa740, Nn, zhaErza, Yamamoto Hikaru, akasuna no ei-chan, Manguni, Joice, anisa, UchiHarunoKid, aeon zealot lucifer, Yukihana Nokawa, amanda-wacha chan, marina, eureka eklesius dan All Guest, yang udah mampir baca juga.

Hai saya dateng lagi…maaf lama *nyuri waktunya susah* ada waktu saya pakai buat up-date yang lain sebelum kena massa. Mumpung kuliah TIK sore ini kosong euyyy bisa nyelesein…*kibar bendera.* Tapi kayaknya bakal sibuk lagi karena ada tugas RPP *lesu*.

Pertanyaan:

**Apakah ada pertarungan?** Ini baru mau menuju kesana kok.

**Berapa hari bisa buat 1 chapter? **Eng tergantung waktu he he he he satu chapter bisa sebulan malah.

**Up-datenya berapa lama? **Jika senggang aja.

**Apa ingatan mereka hilang? **Tidaaaaaak

**No HP?BB?** He he he gomen kalau nomer hp itu saya tidak bisa publikasikan. Pin BB? Saya kagak punya BB ==', HP saya aja Kamera, Bluethoot, Internet aja kepisah alias hanya bisa buat pakai telpon ama sms aja he he he. Jika ingin berteman bisa lewat PM ^_^.

Sepertinya sekian dulu aja, apa bila ada kesalahan kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Terimakasih kritik dan Sarannya.

Berminat Riview?


End file.
